Unentschlossen
by SpinatKeks
Summary: Was hat Draco sich dabei gedacht, Ron zu küssen? Wie ändert sich ihre Beziehung jetzt und warum kriegen die beiden sich und ihre Entscheidungen einfach nicht auf die Reihe? - Ron x Dray, slash, manchmal etwas OOC lässt sich eh nicht vermeiden , viel Spaß! :D
1. Voldemort, der Verkuppler

_**Unentschlossen**_, a Harry Potter Fanfiction

**A/N**: So, ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit absoluter Harry Potter-Fanfiktion-Freak und hab mich jetzt auch endlich an meine eigene FF gewagt :) Ich hoffe, sie gefällt irgendwo doch ein paar Leuten ^^

**Disclaimer**: Alle Rechte zu Charakteren und Handlungsorten usw. liegen bei der werten J.K. Rowling und den Warner Bros.. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld und allein den Storyverlauf hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht.

**Warning**: slash

**Pairings**: Lässt sich zwar leicht erraten, aber für alle, die es noch nicht erahnen verrate ich es nicht :)

* * *

"Harry, musst du wirklich nachsitzen?", jammerte Ron.

"Ich kann nichts dafür! Snape hat mir Nachsitzen einfach so aufgebrummt, weil mir mein Trollblut übergeschwappt ist und der Fleck jetzt nicht mehr rausgeht.", begründete Harry.

"Das ist doch alles Mist! Warum kann Snape dich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen."

"Beschwehre dich nicht Ron, es ist halt so." Damit trennten sich Rons und Harrys Wege. Ron ging rasch zum Quidditschtrainig wohingegen Harry zu Snapes Nachsitzen erscheinen musste. Keiner von beiden hatte viel Spaß, auch wenn es Ron deutlich besser traf.

Harry musste anstrengende Strafarbeiten verrichten und sich nebenbei auch noch Snapes fiese und unfaire Kommentare anhören. Ron schlug sich dafür mit den Meckereien des Teams rum, da Harry jetzt schon zum vierten Mal beim Training fehlte.

"Das geht doch nicht! Kann er nicht einfach versuchen, Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen?"

"Wie denn, im Unterricht?", erwiderte Ron zusehends genervt.

"Kann er sich denn nicht einschleimen? Oder einfach besser Aufpassen?"

"Das war nur ein unglücklicher Zufall! Snape hat ihn eben auf dem Kieker, dafür kann er doch nichts!" Auch, wenn es unfair gewesen wäre, Harry nicht zu verteidigen oder vorm Team zu rechtfertigen, war Ron es doch leid.  
Immer wieder musste er sich das selbe Gejammer seines Teams anhören, da Harry so oft fehlte. Langsam aber sicher kam es selbst ihm etwas blöd vor, obwohl er natürlich auf Harrys Seite stand.

Schnell versuchte Ron sich auf andere Gedanken zu fixieren, damit er nicht auch noch ein schlechtes Spiel ablieferte, wo schon Harry nicht da war. Wirklich befriedigend verlief das kleine Spiel unter den Griffindors trotzdem nicht. Vor allem nicht für Ron.  
Er hatte ein paar Bälle durchgelassen, die er normalerweise im Halbschlaf hätte abpassen können. Katie Bell beschwehrte sich andauernd bei ihm, dass er mit den Gedanken gefälligst beim Spiel bleiben sollte. Sie war sowieso schon deutlich entnervt, da Harry fehlte und Fred und George einen Klatscher nicht abgepasst hatten, sodass er nur knapp ihr Ohr strich.  
Nach dem Training duschte Ron sich schnell und ging zurück in die Schule.

Etwas genervt schlurfte er die Gänge des Schulgebäudes zurück Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny wollte sich noch mit ihren Freundinnen am See treffen, Fred und George trafen sich mit Lee Jordan wegen irgendetwas, das sie geheim hielten und Hermine hatte sich in die Bibliothek verkrochen. Es gab also keinen Grund sich zu beeilen, da auch Harry voraussichtlich erst sehr spät zurück sein würde.  
Ron ließ seine Gedanken unwillkürlich schweifen.  
Ob er Hausaufgaben machen sollte? Oder lieber eine Runde Zaubererschach mit Seamus? Und was ist, wenn dieser nicht da war? Musste er sich dann Nevilles Gerede über Heilkräuter anhören? Es wäre sicher vorteilhafter, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen- insbesondere für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung… andererseits wäre es auch anstrengend, vor allem ohne jegliche Hilfe von Hermine ...

"Hey Wiesel! Einen Klatscher ins Gesicht bekommen? Siehst so aus!", drang Malfoys hämisches Gelächter aus der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gangs. Wäre Ron nicht so demotiviert, hätte er gern etwas bissiges erwidert, doch ihm war nicht danach. Er ging reaktionslos den Gang zu Ende ohne weiter auf Draco einzugehen.

"Hast du etwa wieder mal Schnecken geschluckt, weil dein dreckiger Zauberstab kaputt gegagnen ist, oder warst du einfach so schlecht, dass du dich dafür schämen musst?" Malfoy schien seinen Spaß zu haben.

"Halt die Klappe Malfoy.", erwiderte Ron genervt.

"Pass auf was du sagst, Weasley. Mein Vater  
kann dich von der Schule fliegen lassen."

"Etwa, weil er ein dreckiger Todesser ist?"

"Er ist kein Todesser. Kannst es wohl nicht ertragen, dass er mehr verdient als deine ganze, schäbige Familie zusammen." Das war zu viel für Ron. Dass das was Draco da von sich gab nur leeres Geschwafel war unbeachtet, war sein Tag einfach zu stressig gewesen, als dass er es einfach so überhören könnte.

"Sprich nicht so von meiner Familie! Du widerlicher, kleiner Schnösel!"

"Mr. Weasley?", kam es von hinter ihm. Es hörte sich an, wie die etwas schrille Stimme McGonnagals. Und tatsächlich...

"Warum beleidigen sie Mr. Malfoy dermaßen?" Draco musste fies grinsen.

"Er hat mich provoziert Miss. Er hatte vorher meine Familie beleidigt.", leierte Ron monoton.

"Das ist keine Rechtfertigung Mr. Weasley. Für Beleidigungen gibt es überhaupt keine sinnvolle Rechtfertigung."

"Genau Weasley, hör auf das, was Professor McGonnagal sagt.", meldete Malfoy sich schadenfroh.

"Das gilt übrigens auch für sie Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben sich ebenso an die Regeln zu halten.", wandte sich die Professorin an den stutzigen Malfoy.

"Das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug für beide Häuser." Mit diesem Satz drang sie durch die beiden und ging zügig den Gang hinunter und bog ab in Richtung der großen Halle.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld Weasley!"

"Was interessiert es dich, wenn dein Haus fünf Punkte verliert? Im Zaubertränkeunterricht kriegst du doch von Snape eh immer Extrapunkte zugeschrieben!"

"Ach, fick dich doch!", brüllte Malfoy förmlich und verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung Rons. Das hatte ihn jetzt tatsächlich überrascht. Normalerweise ließ Malfoy sich nicht dazu herunterwürdigen, zu fluchen. Also nicht mit solchen Worten. Es war auch äußerst seltsam, dass er nach der Bemerkung zu seinem Vater nicht seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Dieses Thema war sonst immer sein wunder Punkt.

Etwas schneller nun, machte Ron sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, noch jemandem in die Arme zu laufen, der seinen Tag noch etwas mieser werden lassen könnte. Weiter begegnete er auch niemandem. Im Griffindorturm angekommen ging er rasch hoch in das Schlafzimmer und schmiss sich in sein Bett.

Nach weinen war ihm nicht zumute, zumal er das auch sonst nie tat. Um einfach nur hier rum zu liegen war ihm zu langweilig. Leider hatte er auch keine weitere Lust darauf, sich mit irgendjemandem zu unterhalten.  
Nicht einmal Harry oder Hermine wollte er jetzt unbedingt sehen. Hermine würde er sicher aus Versehen blöd kommen und dadurch nur seine Chancen bei ihr verringern.  
Schon seit einer Weile war er an ihr interessiert. In der vierten Klasse begann es, als seine Eifersucht auf Krum ihn erkennen ließ, dass er mehr für Hermine empfand, als die bisherige Freundschaft.  
Nun, wo es dem Ende des ersten Halbjahres der fünften Klasse langsam aber sicher entgegenging, war er kein Stück weiter, was Hermine betraf. Er fand nie die richtigen Worte, beleidigte sie aus Versehen mit Bemerkungen, die er so nicht als in irgendeiner Hinsicht beleidigend empfunden hätte. Oft verstand er nicht, was sie von ihm wollte und dann war sie schon wieder eingeschnappt. Dabei wollte er ihr doch zeigen, dass er an ihr interessiert war. So einfach kann es bei meinem Glück ja nicht sein!

In letzter Zeit ging es Ron immer öfter so. Es lag natürlich nicht an Harry und auch nicht wirklich an Hermine. Selbst auf Malfoy konnte man keinen großen Teil des Stresses schieben. Eher waren es alle zusammen. Es lief einfach nicht so, wie es sollte. Alle hatten etwas auszusetzen, er machte lauter Fehler, die er sonst nicht machte, sogar mit Harry verstand er sich nicht so gut, wie sonst. Das hatte zur Folge, dass dieser immer öfter etwas mit Hermine unternahm, diese Tatsache wiederum machte Ron eifersüchtig und schlecht gelaunt, wo wir wieder am Anfang angelangt wären.  
Nur wie er dieses ständige Pech, oder zumindest die schlechte Laune loswerden konnte, wusste er auch nicht. Die einzigen paar „freien" Minuten konnte er sich verschaffen, wenn er mit Fred und George jemandem ein paar kleine Streiche spielte. Leider brachte auch das ihm nur wenige Minuten der Ruhe, denn wenn er Pech hatte wurden sie erwischt und die Lehrer gingen ihm wieder auf die Nerven. Wirklich streng bestraft wurden sie zum Glück noch nie, aber Ron verging der Spaß daran trotzdem immer schneller.  
Letztlich sank er unter all den Gedanken in einen unbequemen Schlaf.

Als Ron am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte er sich kein bisschen erholt. Es war ein sehr unruhiger Schlaf gewesen. Wenigstens hatte Harry ihn schlafen lassen. Und auch Hermine hat anscheinend nicht nach ihm gesehen.  
Langsam zog Ron sich frische Wäsche an und ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hey Ron. Guten Morgen! Hast du Hunger? Wir waren noch nicht essen.", begrüßte ihn Harry.

"Ihr könnt ruhig ohne mich gehen, ich habe keinen Hunger. Und wirklich ausgeschlafen bin ich auch nicht."

"So? Na wenigstens ist es Samstag, dann kannst du ja entspannen. Bis nachher also." Harry, Neville und Hermine gingen zur fetten Dame und ließen sich die Tür öffnen. Hermine winkte noch einmal, bevor auch sie durch den Rahmen schlüpfte.

"Er ist in letzter Zeit so unentspannt.", fing Hermine das Gespräch mit Harry an.

"Wer, Ron? Ja ist er."

"Aber weshalb?" Hermine schien deshalb ziemlich besorgt zu sein. Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle stieß Luna zu den Dreien.

"Hallo. Ihr seht angespannt aus. Ist etwas mit Ron?"

"W-woher weißt du so was immer, Luna?", fragte Harry sichtlich überrascht. Luna zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fing an, neben ihnen herzuhüpfen.

"Jedenfalls mache ich mir Sorgen um ihn. Sonst ist er doch nie so.", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Mir erzählt er nichts darüber." Tatsächlich hatte Ron Harry nicht einmal erzählt, dass er sich in Hermine verliebt hat. Und ebenfalls verschwiegen hat er, dass es ihn ebenso nervt, wenn Harry nicht zum Training kommen kann, wie das restliche Team. Genau genommen hatte Ron niemandem gesagt, weshalb er seit neuestem immer so ruhig ist.

"Du solltest mal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, Harry. Immerhin ist er dein bester Freund!."

"Das mag stimmen Mine, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass er mir etwas erzählen will." Hermine drehte sich aufgebracht zu Harry um, sodass dieser stehen bleiben musste.

"Er muss es dir erzählen! Er kann doch seinem besten Freund nicht einfach so etwas verschweigen!" Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Ist ja gut! Ich werd mein Bestes tun." Einigermaßen zufrieden ging Hermine weiter.  
Auf einem der Gänge begegnete ihnen Malfoy, der begann sich mit Crabbe und Goyle über Neville lustig zu machen, dann Harry anrempelte und endlich hochnäsig ebenfalls in die große Halle ging. Neville sah etwas niedergeschlagen aus, doch im Gegensatz zur ersten Klasse, könnte man behaupten, dass Neville sich gar nicht mehr darum scherte.

"Kopf hoch Neville, Malfoy will dich nur verunsichern!", munterte Hermine ihn auf.

"Draco versteckt sich hinter einer Fassade aus Hass. Er will damit nur seine Geheimnisse verbergen.", gab Luna zu bedenken. Wenn sie nicht gerade von irgendwelchen komischen Wesen spricht, wirkt sie sogar ziemlich glaubwürdig, dachte sich Harry.

"Was sollte Draco denn verbergen? Dass er eigentlich ein Angsthase ist?", fragte Harry trotzdem ungläubig.

"Nein…", meinte Luna. „Zumindest nicht Vordergründig. Eher, dass er euch eigentlich leiden kann."

"Was? Malfoy kann uns nicht ausstehen!"

"Das lässt er euch denken." Auch wenn Luna sonst logisch schlussfolgerte, das konnte Harry ihr nicht glauben. Malfoy hat sich ihm gegenüber schon immer so verhalten. Gegenüber Ron und Hermine ebenfalls, da  
sie mit ihm befreundet waren. Und Neville eh, weil der ein leichtes Opfer war. Andere Leute behandelt er doch auch so, nur nicht ganz so exzessiv. Doch war das tatsächlich ein Zeichen dafür, dass Malfoy seine eigentlichen

"Gefühle" zu Harry und Co. verbergen will?  
Als Harry ihn das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse angetroffen hat, war er doch auch schon so unfreundlich, ohne zu wissen, dass er da mit Harry Potter sprach… Und auch als er im Hogwartsexpress in Rons und sein Abteil kam um sie Süßigkeiten zu klauen, wollte er da schon verstecken, dass er sie mochte? Wie konnte er da schon wissen, dass er Sympathie für die beiden hegte? Wen interessierte es überhaupt, ob er Ron, Hermine und ihn nun leiden konnte, oder nicht?

Harry verdrängte die ganzen Gedanken, als die Vier die große Halle erreicht hatten und die mit Essen überfüllten Tische erblickten. Sein Magen meldete sich mit einem unhöflichen Grummeln. Schnell hatten sie ein paar Plätze gefunden und taten sich Essen auf die Teller.  
Nach zwei Toasts und Spiegelei gab sich Harrys Magen endlich geschlagen, hörte mit dem Gegrummel auf und fühlte sich recht satt an. Noch etwas Kürbissaft und Harrys Frühstück war damit beendet.  
Hermine hingegen knabberte noch an ihrem Toast und las dabei den Tagespropheten. Harry hatte heute keine Post erhalten.  
Eventuell ging er nachher noch in den Eulenturm um mal wieder nach Hedwig zu schauen.

"Ministerium erklärt Flohpulvernetzwerk für unsicher", las Hermine kopfschüttelnd aus dem Propheten vor.

"Haben die es nicht erfunden?", wollte Harry wissen, doch es kam keine Antwort. Nach einer Weile, als Hermine endlich den Tagespropheten beiseite gelegt hatte, fragte Harry sie, ob sie noch schnell Hagrid besuchen wollten, bevor sie wieder zu Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

"Meinst du nicht, er nähme uns das übel?", fragte Hermine nach.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron mitgekommen wäre, hätten wir ihn gefragt, also wird er es uns wohl kaum vorwerfen." Sie überlegte noch einen Moment lang, bevor sie zustimmte und beide eilig zu Hagrid liefen.  
Sie blieben dort auch nicht lange. Hagrid war eigentlich noch mit dem Garten beschäftigt, als die beiden kamen. Seine geschätzten Kürbisse bedurften seiner Pflege. Es war Harry schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, warum bei Hagrid die Kürbisse zu jeder Jahreszeit, also das ganze Jahr über, reif waren.  
Als er Hermine und Harry winkend kommen sah, hatte Hagrid sich dann aber kurz Zeit genommen um mit ihnen einen Tee zu trinken. Ein paar Kekse standen auch bereit, wobei Harry feststellte, dass diese nicht mal so hart waren, wie sonst. Es entstand kein großartig interessantes Gespräch- Harry hatte schon lang nichts mehr von Sirius gehört und konnte somit auch nichts von Seidenschnabel berichten und Hagrid wusste auch nichts Bedeutendes zu erzählen. Nachdem der Tee getrunken war, widmete Hagrid sich wieder der Gartenarbeit, sodass Harry und Hermine sich verabschiedeten und gingen.  
Sie schlenderten die Ländereien entlang, zurück ins Schulgebäude und zu Ron. Dieser hockte in einem Sessel und blickte in den Kamin, auch wenn kein Feuer brannte.

"Hey Ron, wir sind zurück.", begrüßte ihn Harry.

"Hi. Wo wart ihr so lange?", erwiderte Ron etwas gereizt.

"Nach dem Frühstück waren wir noch kurz Hagrid besuchen." Hermine versuchte beschwichtigend zu klingen, da sie schon ahnte, dass Ron diese Auskunft nicht gerade gefiel. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung klang der kein bisschen verärgert.

"Ah. War es nett?" Hermine und Harry schienen die trübe Monotonie in Rons Stimme zu überhören.

"Naja, er hatte nicht viel Zeit, also haben wir nur einen Tee getrunken und ein wenig geredet.", erzählte Hermine nun munter drauf los.

"Es ist heute ganz schön angenehm draußen. Zumindest dafür, dass es gerade erst Frühling geworden ist."

"Oh. Schön.", sagte Ron nur. Diesmal schien Hermine zu bemerken, dass Ron sich nicht im geringsten darüber freute. Sie flüsterte Harry schnell etwas zu und verschwand, ohne sich groß von Ron zu verabschieden.  
Ron, unerfreut darüber, guckte Harry fragend an. Dieser schaute sich kurz im Raum um. Es war niemand außer ihnen da. Die anderen waren wohl raus gegangen, um das herrlich milde Wetter zu genießen.

"Ron, was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir? Do bist so still und angespannt." Das hatte Ron nicht kommen sehen. Zwar erfreute es ihn jedes Mal, nicht hören zu müssen, dass Harry und Hermine jetzt zusammen waren, aber was sollte er nun antworten?

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht." Das wiederum schien Harry nicht zufrieden zu stellen.

"Ach komm schon Ron! Irgendeinen Grund muss es doch wohl geben!"

"Nicht wirklich. Ich kann nicht mehr so gut schlafen, wie sonst, aber mehr auch nicht." Harry guckte ihn nahezu strafend an.

"Ron, ich bin dein bester Freund. Zumindest gehe ich davon aus. Mir kannst du jedenfalls alles erzählen." Ron guckte einen Moment lang nur schweigend aus dem Fenster und begann dann zu erzählen.

"Ich hab mich in Hermine verliebt." Harry riss die Augen auf.

"Oh. Ich meine… das ist doch… wow."

"Schon gut Harry. Ich denke, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Sie mag dich eh lieber."

"Was? So war das nicht gemeint! Ich habe keine Interesse an ihr… also nicht als feste Freundin. Und sie mag uns gleich gern."

"Das reicht doch aber nicht. Nicht annähernd.", jammerte Ron. Er war froh darüber, Harry mit dieser Neuigkeit so abgelenkt zu haben, dass dieser dachte, das wäre der einzige Grund für seine Trübseligkeit. Viel mehr Gründe hätte Ron auch nicht aufzählen können, da er wirklich nicht genau wusste, was noch alles dahinter steckte. Und, dass er auch verärgert über Harry war, wollte er eh nicht ansprechen.

"Du wirst ihr nichts davon erzählen, oder?"

"Nein Ron! Wie könnte ich denn?" Die beiden unterhielten sich, leicht peinlich berührt, über die ungünstige Situation, auch das Hermine Rons Andeutungen oft missverstand. Harry versuchte zu helfen, doch viel brachte es nichts. Wenigstens hatte Ron sich nun ein großes Geheimnis von der Seele geredet. Auch wenn Hermine ihn deshalb nicht ebenso mochte, wusste Harry jetzt immerhin bescheid. Und auch Ron konnte sich nun sicher sein, dass Harry nicht ebenfalls an ihr interessiert war.

Alles in allem konnte Ron diese Nacht wesentlich besser schlafen und auch am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich erholt.  
Der Tag ging recht schnell vorbei.  
Nach einem ausgiebigem Frühstück setzten sich Harry und Ron gemeinsam an die Hausaufgaben. Diese beanspruchten viel Zeit, auch obwohl Hermine ihnen oft dabei half.  
Sie lachten und blödelten herum und gingen anschließend gemeinsam zum Abendessen. Hermine hatte sich kurz bei Harry erkundigt, ob mit Ron nun alles wieder in Ordnung sei und dieser bejahte nur, anstelle ihr auch nur irgendetwas zu erzählen. Hermine fiel das nicht weiter auf,zu sehr war sie erleichtert, dass Ron sich soweit wieder "normal" verhielt.  
Nach dem Abendbrot gingen Harry und sie schon vor zum Gemeinschaftsraum, da Ron sich noch etwas Zeit nehmen wollte.

Als Ron dann auch endlich nachging, schlurfte er wie üblich den Gang entlang. Er dachte über dies und jenes nach, als plötzlich Malfoy um die Ecke kam. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt.  
Draco kam mit langen und zielstrebigen Schritten direkt auf ihn zu.

"Was willst du Malfoy? Ich habe keine Lust, mich mir dir zu streiten." Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stellte er sich vor ihn und schaute ihn aggressiv an.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Ron verunsichert. Immer noch kam keine Antwort von dem Jungen. Er drängte Ron an die kalte Steinwand und guckte ihm finster ins Gesicht.  
"Malfoy?"

"Halt. Den. Mund.", kam es gepresst von ihm. Ron packte ihn an den Schultern, um ihn von sich weg zu rücken, doch er ließ sich kein Stück bewegen. Sein Gesicht näherte sich Rons bedrohlich. Er öffnete langsam seinen Mund, als wolle er irgendetwas sagen, doch es kam nichts. Rons Atem ging schneller. Er wusste nicht, was auf ihn zukam; was Draco mit ihm vorhatte.  
Entgegen all seiner Erwartungen presste Draco seine Lippen unnachgiebig auf Rons. Während Draco nahezu aggressiv mit seiner Zunge in Rons Mund drang, verfiel dieser nur in eine Art Schockstarre. _Was zum…? Aber Hermine!_  
Es kam ihm alles etwas surreal vor. Draco küsste ihn hart und leidenschaftlich, wobei er nur dastand und nichts machte. Komischer Weise widerte es ihn aber nicht an, was Malfoy da mit ihm tat. Letztendlich war er nur etwas geschockt. Als Draco sich kurz von seinen Lippen löste um Luft zu holen, platzte es aus Ron heraus.  
"Malfoy? Was zu Teufel machst du da? Warum küsst du mich?"

"Pscht! Willst du etwa, dass uns jemand hört?", zischte der.

"Uns? Du bist doch derjenige, der mich vergewaltigt!" Draco schüttelte gekränkt den Kopf, und anstelle die Konversation mit Ron fortzusetzen, senkte er erneut seine Lippen auf Rons und erstickte dessen Wut.  
Diesmal küsste er ihn etwas sanfter.  
Im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, war Ron nicht geschockt. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, bekam er alles genau mit. Er merkte, wie Dracos kühle Lippen, sich an seine schmiegten, wie Draco von ihnen Besitz ergriff, wie er leicht über seine Lippen leckte. Ron öffnete sie und ließ Draco somit Entritt. Dieser ließ seine Zunge in Rons Mund schlüpfen und umkreiste seine Zunge genüsslich mit der Eigenen.  
Vom Adrenalin getrieben antwortete Ron nun auf den Kuss schob alle Gedanken beiseite. Als Draco bemerkte, wie Ron mit seiner Zunge auf die seine einging, konnte er ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Er presste ihn noch ein wenig weiter an die Wand, vertiefte den Kuss. Ron, der nicht darauf zu achten schien, was er tat, legte seine Arme um Dracos Nacken, welcher seine wiederum um Rons Hüfte legte.

Insgesamt war dieser Anblick sehr ungewohnt. Nicht nur, dass sich hier zwei Jungen leidenschaftlich küssten, nein, es waren Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley, die sich sonst keinen verbalen Konflikt nehmen ließen. Sie standen dort, an die Wand gepresst, sich leidenschaftlich küssend, ungeachtet dessen, dass jemand sie beobachten könnte.  
Hätten sie dieser Tatsache doch etwas mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Hermine, die nur nachschauen wollte, wo Ron so lange blieb, stand, man könnte es überrascht nennen, an einem Ende des Gangs.  
Ohne sich weiter bemerkbar zu machen hastete sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors, wo Harry schon auf sie wartete. Hermine packte ihn etwas unsanft am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich vom Sessel in eine abgelegene Ecke des Raums.

"Hermine! Was ist denn los?"

"Was genau hat dir Ron gestern erzählt?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf…" Hermine nickte.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß, was mit ihm los war." Harry war überrascht.

"Hat er dir etwa seine Liebe gestanden?" Das wiederum hatte Hermine nicht kommen sehen.

"Was? Nein. Ich habe ihn in einem Gang gesehen… wie er sich mit Malfoy geküsst  
hat." Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

"Wie er was?" Hermine nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie genau verstanden hatte.

"Wieso hätte er mir seine Liebe gestehen sollen?"

"Nun ja... gestern hat Ron mir noch erzählt, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat." Hermine lief ein wenig Rot an. Doch fühlte sie sich weniger geschmeichelt, als dass sie sauer auf Ron war.

"Also hat er mich nur als Ausrede verwendet?"

"Meinst du? Er hat gestern ziemlich ehrlich auf mich gewirkt."

"Ach komm schon Harry! Es ergibt doch alles einen Sinn! Ron ist so still, seit er mit Draco zusammen ist, weil er sich vor uns nicht verplappern wollte. Luna ist nicht früher aufgefallen, dass Draco nur hinter seiner Unhöflichkeit versteckt, weil er sich vorher nicht dahinter versteckt hat! Erst, seit er und Ron… sich näher gekommen sind! Und gestern hat dir Ron erzählt, dass er sich in mich verliebt hat, weil er dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte. Du kannst Draco doch nicht ausstehen, und was sollst du erst von Ron halten, wenn er etwas mit ihm anfängt?" Harry wollte das alles nicht so Recht glauben.

"Aber wir sind doch seine besten Freunde. Er hätte mir ruhig etwas mehr Vertrauen können. Obwohl ich tatsächlich etwas skeptisch bin… was wenn Draco nur irgendwelche Informationen über den Orden herausfinden will?"

"Auf Grund eben dieser Skepsis hat Ron dir nichts erzählt.", meinte Hermine tadelnd.

"Aber ich glaube, du musst dir darüber keine großen Sorgen machen Harry. Hätte Draco versucht, an Informationen zu kommen, hätte er nicht versucht, Ron so rumzukriegen. Er hätte erfolgsversprechendere Methoden ausprobiert, zumal er sich doch nicht zu so einer Beziehung zwingen ließe."

"Wenn Voldemort erst mal etwas befohlen hat-"

"Harry überleg doch mal! Warum sollte Voldemort so waghalsig sein? Er würde sicher einen klügeren Weg finden, als Draco mit Ron zu verkuppeln! Wenn überhaupt, dann doch gleich mit dir." Harry machte große Augen. Er passte so gut zu Draco, wie der Tag zur Nacht- undzwar gar nicht. Der blonde Slytherin war ihm außerdem gänzlich unsympathisch.

"Da hast du wohl Recht." Harry gab sich geschlagen. "Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Warten wir darauf, dass er von sich aus etwas erzählt?"

"Ich glaube kaum, dass er in Zukunft viel mehr über sich und Drao verraten wird, als momentan.", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

"Aber was sollen wir stattdessen machen?"

* * *

Das war Kapitel 1, ich hoffe, es hat Anklang gefunden ;D

Liebe Grüße, SpinatKeks


	2. Wenn scheinböse auf scheinhetero triff

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling und Warner Brothers sind immer noch die Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Warnings**: slash 

* * *

"Malfoy… ich bin…. nicht… schwul.", redete Ron in den Kuss hinein. Das schien Draco nicht zu gefallen.  
Er blickte etwas böse zu ihm auf und erwiderte: "Das lässt sich ändern." Nun widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit Rons Hals. Er drückte ihm mehr oder weniger sanft hier und dort einen Kuss hin, knabberte leicht an einer Stelle.

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich bin in Hermine verliebt." Draco zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute erneut auf.

"In wen? Was hat die zu bieten, was ich nicht habe?"

"Höflichkeit! Sie vergewaltigt mich nicht einfach so auf dem Gang." Draco sah etwas beleidigt aus.

"Das war doch keine Vergewaltigung! Deiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen hat es dir gefallen!"

"Des Weiteren kenne ich sie schon länger. Und wegen ihr habe ich noch nie Punkteabzug bekommen. Sie beleidigt weder mich noch meine Familie, sie nennt niemanden Schlammblut, sie hat alles, und du nur den Überraschungsmoment!"

"Das ist beleidigend! Ich sehe viel besser aus als sie!" Ron blickte abschätzend an Malfoy hinunter.

"Wie schon gesagt, ich bin nicht schwul. Und wieso hast du mich geküsst? Und wieso bist du schwul? Und wieso zum Teufel hast du mich geküsst?" Auf einmal kam alles aus Ron raus. Alles was sich in den letzten Wochen angestaut hat.  
"Und warum ist Hermine immer sofort beleidigt? Dabei will ich  
sie doch! Und jetzt küsst du mich aus heiterem Himmel! Dabei dachte ich, dich würden Homosexuelle anwidern! Und du bist immer so verdammt arschlos zu uns! Weshalb?" Während Ron seinen ganzen Frust, der sich aufgestaut hatte, raus schrie, drückte Malfoy ihn sanft in den nächsten leeren Raum. "…Und immer kommt er zu spät zum Training, oder er kommt gar nicht erst, weil er beim Zaubertränkeunterricht patzt! Ich meine, ich mag Harry. Er ist mein bester Freund, aber…"

"Pscht!", sagte Draco und legte Ron einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Beruhige dich ein wenig. Der ganze Stress ist nicht gut."

"Und seit wann bist du so verdammt warmherzig?", regte Ron sich ein weiteres Mal auf.

"Du widerlicher Rotschopf! Kannst du nicht aufhören, dich selbst zu bemitleiden?" Ron schreckte zusammen, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, der schamlos anfing zu kichern. "Besser so?"

"Wow… ich meine, ja.", haspelte Ron.

"Wenigstens hast du jetzt aufgehört dich über alle zu beschweren. Ich wette, niemand hat es darauf angelegt, dich so zu stressen."

"Warum hasst du mich nicht?", fragte Ron nun ganz ernst.

"Hm. Gegenfrage: Warum sollte ich dich hassen, Weasley?" Endlich. Ron war es so ungewohnt, von Malfoy nicht mit Weasley angesprochen zu werden, dass es ihn regelrecht erleichterte, wieder so genannt zu werden.

"Weil du das schon immer so gemacht hast. Schon das erste Mal im Hogwartsexpress wolltest du uns von Crabbe und Goyle verprügeln lassen. Ich meine, das alles kann ja nicht einfach so nichts geheißen haben!" Draco schubste Ron auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich frontal auf seinen Schoß.

"Dinge ändern sich... Es hat mich neidisch gemacht, wie Fleur  
dir letztes Jahr auf die Wange geküsst hat."

"Du bist doch nicht wegen dieses Kusses schwul geworden." Ron drückte sich weit zurück, in die Lehne seines Stuhls. Diese Nähe zu Draco war sehr ungewohnt für ihn. Nicht unbedingt schlecht, aber definitiv nicht normal.

"Komm schon, Weasley. Ich hatte nicht vor, dir alles zu erzählen, wie ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Ich würde dich viel lieber davon überzeugen, diese Granger fallen zu lassen und stattdessen zu mir zu kommen." Er beugte sich näher zu Ron, bis seine Lippen direkt neben seinen Ohren waren. "Ich würde dich so richtig verwöhnen." Warmer Atem streichte Rons Hals und Ohr und ließ die Haare sich aufstellen. Er schluckte hart.

"D-Draco, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das…" Rons Widerstand wurde beendet von einem langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

"Ich wette mit dir, dass ich es schaffe, dich von mir zu überzeugen.", flüsterte Draco sinnlich und erstickte jeden weiteren Protest der in Ron aufkam im nächsten atemberaubenden Kuss. Ron blieb nichts anderes übrig als darauf einzugehen. Erstens, weil es zwecklos gewesen wäre, sich dagegen zu wehren. Dazu war Draco einfach viel zu stark.  
Erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, das Draco nicht die muskulöseste Statur besaß. Und zweitens fand er langsam Gefallen an dem Spiel.

Beinahe wären die beiden vom Stuhl gefallen, als Draco sich nahezu auf Ron stürzte. Ab und zu war ein kleines Stöhnen zu vernehmen. Ron hatte seine Hände in Dracos weiche, blonde Haare gekrallt, wohingegen dieser seine leicht auf Rons Po gelegt hatte. Jetzt wanderten seine Hände nach vorne und begann sich an Rons Hosenbund zu schaffen zu machen.

"Nicht. Draco."

"Komm schon."

"Nein. Ich will das nicht."

"Spießer.", schnaubte Draco. Stattdessen schob er seine kühlen Hände unter Rons Shirt, was diesem einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen ließ. Er ertastete Rons unerwartet trainierten Bauch, strich ihm über sein Sixpack und brachte ihn dazu scharf einzuatmen, indem er mit seinen großen Händen seinen ganzen Oberkörper entlangfuhr. Mit geschickten Fingern fuhr er feingliedrig die Strukturen seines Bauches nach und versank beinahe in dieser Beschäftigung, wäre da nicht Ron, der sich beschwerte.

"Mensch Malfoy! Wenn ich mich schon auf dich einlasse, will ich mehr, als das du nur an meinem Bauch rumfummelst." Das brachte Malfoy zum Lachen.

"Das sagt der Spießer, der sich zu fein ist, mich in seine Hose zu lassen."

"Was ist daran so lustig?", schmollte Ron. _Süß!_, dachte Draco bei sich. _Halt! Malfoys lassen sich zu solchen Gedanken nicht hinreißen! Schlimm genug, dass ich schwul bin…_

"Du willst also mehr, ja?", erkundigte Draco sich nahezu lasziv.

"J-ja…", stammelte Ron etwas nervös.

"Also gibst du zu, dass es dich anmacht, was ich hier mit dir machen will?"

"Schätze schon." Rons Konzentration schwand zunehmend.

"Mehr als dieses billige Granger-Flittchen es je könnte?"

"H-hey! Das geht zu weit. Sie ist kein Flittchen!"

"Schon gut. Aber bei ihr wärst du nicht so erregt, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ehrlich…"

"Schon gut. Ich werde dir helfen, zu begreifen. Aber nur, wenn du alles mit dir machen lässt.", schnurrte Draco mit heißem Atem an Rons Hals, drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf.

"A-alles? Was meinst du damit?" Draco lachte kurz und diabolisch auf. "Draco?" Er küsste Rons Hals und biss sanft hinein. "Draco?" Lüstern leckte er über die Stelle und saugte leicht daran. Er wanderte tiefer, zog Ron sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss. "Ich… Draco… du… Wow!" Das brachte den Blonden abermals zum lachen.

"Du sagst es Ron. Wow. Aber wenn wir das hier vertiefen wollen, sollten wir sichergehen und den Raum versiegeln." Draco erhob sich von Rons Schoß, leise schmunzelnd, als er sah, wie dessen Hose leicht spannte.

"Warte. Draco, du kannst doch nicht… Mist! Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", schnaubte Draco leicht verärgert über diese Reaktion. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Ron ausgerechnet jetzt die Uhrzeit ansprechen würde. Gerade war er dabei einen Schweigezauber über der Tür auszusprechen, als ein halb angezogener Ron sich an ihm vorbei quetschte.

"Ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen. Hermine und Harry warten sicher schon auf mich.", murmelte er mit hochrotem Kopf. Die kalte, gefühllose Maske schlich sich langsam aber sicher wieder auf Dracos Gesicht.

"Du solltest dir vorher noch dein Shirt wieder anziehen.", meinte er ungerührt. "Nicht das die Leute sich noch sonst was denken."

"D-draco?"

"Nenn mich gefälligst Malfoy!", schnauzte der ihn an. "Wehe du verrätst das jemandem. Dann mach ich dich kalt.", zischte er und ging als erster aus der Tür. "Ach und Weasley. Geh erst in ein paar Minuten, nicht das die Leute darauf kämen, ich hätte etwas mit dir zu tun."  
Ron war zunehmend verunsichert. Erst küsste Malfoy ihn einfach so auf dem Gang, schleppte ihn sogar in ein leeres Zimmer um mit ihm dort sonst was zu machen und war dann doch wieder so ein verdammter, widerlicher Macho.  
_Dem kann man es aber auch nicht Recht machen._  
"Immerhin hat er mich überfallen!", meinte Ron bestürzt, während er sich sein T-Shirt flüchtig über den Kopf zog. "Er will doch auch nicht, dass das zwischen uns jemand mitbekommen hätte." Böse vor sich hergrummelnd stapfte Ron aus dem Klassenzimmer hinauf zu den Griffindortürmen. "Ist doch klar, dass ich da nicht verdächtig lange fehlen sollte. Bin eh schon später los." Dass dort die wissende Hermine und der informierte Harry auf ihn warten würden wusste er allerdings nicht.

Weiter tiefer in den Kerkergemächern ließ sich ein wütender Draco in sein Bett fallen. Da setzte er schon mal seinen Ruf für dieses Wiesel aufs Spiel, verführte ihn und stand kurz davor ihn endgültig rumzukriegen, da machte er einfach auf Rückzug! Er war wegen dieses Rotschopfes ein hohes Risiko eingegangen und der nahm sich einfach das Privileg und haute ab! Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Als hätte er bei ihm, dem Malfoy, irgendwelche Vorzüge zu genießen. Würde er ihn nun bei seinen Freunden bloßstellen? Nein, dafür war er zu sehr um Granger bemüht. Da konnte er es sich nicht leisten, dass sie ihn für schwul hielt. Und sein schleimiger Freund Potter würde sicher denken, das hätte mit seinem "Todesserdasein" zu tun. Also nichts, was Ron erzählen würde.  
Ron? Was? Nenn ihn gefälligst Wiesel, du Depp! Mach dich nicht verletzbar.  
Er durfte sich nun keine Blöße geben. Sollte… Wiesel noch einmal im Stillen zu ihm kommen, muss er ihn abweisen.  
Es war schon töricht genug gewesen, zu glauben, er könne sich so einen Zwischenfall erlauben. So sehr er sich auch –und es widerstrebte ihm, das zuzugeben- nach Rons Körper sehnte, ging es einfach nicht. Er war verdammt noch mal ein Malfoy, und ein Malfoy hatte nicht schwul zu sein! Er würde sich mit einer reichen, ansehnlichen Frau verheiraten und ehrenvolle Erben zeugen. Allein der Gedanke an den steifen, lustlosen Sex, der ihn voraussichtlich erwartete, ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Wie sehr würde er es begrüßen, jetzt den Rothaarigen bei sich zu haben.

Von Liebe war zwar kaum zu sprechen- höchstens von Verknalltsein. Ron sah einfach so verboten attraktiv aus. Seine wuscheligen, roten Haare die ihm immer so unverschämt im Gesicht hingen, seine wohl definierten Muskeln, die doch nicht zu arg waren, sein großer, schlanker und dennoch kräftiger Körper und allein die Vorstellung an seine hochroten Gesichtszüge, die in seine Haarfarbe übergehen würden und seine geschwollenen, ebenso roten Lippen, nachdem sie… gewisse Dinge gemacht hätten. Draco ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.  
Bestürzt musste er feststellen, dass allein bei diesem Gedanken seine Hose etwas eng geworden war. Er war wohl doch nicht mehr der unnahbare Malfoy. Zumindest nicht in dieser Situation. Im Alltag würde er den Schein locker aufrechterhalten können. Er musste einfach ein paar weitere Gerüchte, heißer Liebschaften mit schönen Mädchen aufkommen lassen und niemandem könnte im Entferntesten etwas auffallen. Ob Weasley wohl von sich aus etwas unternehmen würde? Wohl kaum. Für ihn ist das wahrscheinlich nichts gewesen. Er war ja noch nicht mal schwul.

Deprimiert seufzte Draco auf und gab sich dem Schlaf hin. Wenigstens dort wurde er von Ron nicht zurückgewiesen. Auch wenn diese Variante weitaus unechter und unintensiver war, als die Realität, war sie doch wenigstens etwas. Hier wies Ron ihn nie zurück, hier akzeptierte sein Vater alles, hier sollte er kein dreckiger Todesser werden, hier gab es ja nicht einmal den dunklen Lord. Eine nervige Pansy hing ihm auch nicht am Hals und es gab keine gekränkten Mädels, die sich immer noch an ihn klammerten, obwohl er unmissverständlich Schluss gemacht hatte.  
Hier konnte er einfach er selbst sein. Aber trotzdem blieb selbst im Traum das Wissen, dass es niemals tatsächlich so sein könnte. Alles nur ein Hirngespinst Seinerseits.

Während Draco also ins Land der Träume sank, kam Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors an und stieß auf seine ungeduldig wartenden Freunde. Er wollte sich nur schnell an ihnen unbeachtet vorbeidrängen und wunderte sich, als sie ihn tatsächlich einfach so vorbeiließen. Weniger wunderte es ihn, als er hinter sich schnelle Schritte ausmachen konnte. Im Jungenschlafsaal blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die neugierigen Gesichter von Harry und Hermine.

"Was?", blaffte er sie recht unsensibel an. Die beiden schenkten sich ein paar viel sagende Blicke.

"Ron, wir glauben, zu wissen, weshalb du in letzter Zeit tatsächlich so abweisend bist.", begann Harry. Hermines Blick wurde nun etwas säuerlich. Was hatte er nun wieder verkehrt gemacht? Als könnte Hermine Gedanken lesen, sprudelte es aus ihr raus.

"Du hast mich als Ausrede benutzt! Du hast Harry erzählt, dass du in mich verliebt bist, um ihn davon abzulenken, dass du mit Malfoy zusammen bist!" Woher wusste sie das? Ron riss den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. "Ich bin vorhin zurückgegangen, um zu gucken wo du bleibst und da habe ich dich und Malfoy auf dem Gang gesehen, wie ihr… naja, du weißt schon." Wenn Ron bis jetzt geschockt war, musste man nun ein neues Wort erfinden, dass seinen Gemütszustand richtig beschrieb. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber diesmal von Harry unterbrochen.

"Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du nichts davon sagen wolltest. Ich meine, es muss schwer sein, zuzugeben, dass man schwul ist und noch dazu mit Malfoy zusammen. Das verbessere ich natürlich nicht, wenn ich sage, dass er das nur macht, weil er ein Todesser ist, aber keine Sorge, das glaub ich nicht mehr. Und, dass du schwul bist, ist auch kein Problem für mich! Ich will nur wissen, warum du es mir nicht schon früher gesagt hast! Immerhin bin ich dein bester Freund!" Ein paar Minuten starrte Ron nur mit geweiteten Augen von Harry zu Hermine und zurück. Als er sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte um etwas zu sagen, setzte auch Hermine an um etwas einzuwerfen, doch diesmal ließ er sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Ihr liegt vollkommen falsch! Harry, ich habe dir gestern noch die Wahrheit erzählt! Und ich habe dir nichts von meiner 'Beziehung' zu Draco gesagt, weil es da keine gibt! Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob ich wirklich schwul bin! Und danke, dass du es trotzdem so gnädig akzeptierst. Es kam dir natürlich nicht in den Sinn, dass der Goldjunge auch etwas mit meiner schlechten Laune zu tun haben könnte! Nein! Denn er ist ja auch nicht dabei, wenn die Teamkameraden auf mir rumhacken, weil du nachsitzen musst! Harry kennst du es noch? Quidditch! Weißt du überhaupt noch wie das geht? Und Hermine. Natürlich kannst du jetzt wieder schön auf mich sauer sein und mir irgendetwas vorwerfen, das du gar nicht beweisen kannst! Doch, ich bin tatsächlich in dich verliebt, aber ich frage mich wirklich, weshalb! Du musst ja schließlich in jede meiner Handlungen etwas Beleidigendes hineininterpretieren! Und generell schien in den letzten Wochen jedem etwas an mir nicht zu gefallen! Da kann ich mir eigentlich überlegen, ob Draco da nicht die bessere Partie ist. Immerhin hatte er mich von sich aus geküsst. Er hat mich quasi überfallen. Aber wenigstens gibt es jemanden, für den ich noch interessant bin. Er hat versucht, euch zu verteidigen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, wie sauer ich auf euch bin! Überlegt doch mal, ob es nicht komisch ist, dass ein Slytherin fast schon ein besserer Freund für mich ist, als ihr es seid." Damit hatte Ron geendet und fühlte sich angenehm befreit. Endlich hatte er nun seinen Freunden gestehen können, warum er irgendwie nicht mehr so gut mit ihnen klargekommen ist. Sollten sie sich doch mit den Informationen zurechtfinden.

* * *

Und Kapitel 2 folgt sogleich :) Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und ist dem einen, oder anderen sogar ein Review wert ;)

Liebe Grüße, SpinatKeks


	3. Klärende Gespräche und nächtliche Dramen

**A/N:** Ohgottohgott. Ich sollte mich was schämen, so lange gebraucht zu haben –inner Ecke verkriech- Naja. Jetzt hab auch ich es geschafft und ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen. Ich weiß grad noch nicht so, ob ich es eher gut oder schlecht finde…. ^^ Tja, wird schon irgendwie so ein bisschen okay sein.

**Disclaimer****:** -heul- Alle Rechte liegen natürlich bei J.K. Rowling und den Warner Bros. (und was-weiß-ich-wem-noch) jedenfalls nicht bei mir. Ich hab mir nur den Handlungsverlauf ausgedacht. Ich bekomme hierfür _kein_ Geld und will auch der armen J.K.R. nicht ihre Charas klauen. Aber wenn sie mir irgendwann mal einen schenken will, nur zu! :D Ich behandle ihn auch gut und zieh ihm hübsche Klamotten an und wasche ihn und füttere ihn und tu dies und tu das und… hach. ^^

**Warnings:** Naja, slash halt, ne? ^^ Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Hermine waren ein paar Tränen in die Augen gekrochen und Harry stand dort mit offenem Mund herum und strich Hermine besänftigend über den Rücken. Ron war es momentan noch herzlich egal, was seine Freunde nun von ihm halten würden. Es wäre doch eh keine schöne Freundschaft, wenn er nicht mal ehrlich sein durfte. Gerade, als er sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, fing Hermine an kläglich zu schluchzen und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Ron, du Idiot! Warum hast du uns nicht früher gesagt, was los ist! Wenn nicht Draco schuld an allem ist, hättest du uns ja schon vorher deine Probleme mitteilen können." Ein weiteres Schluchzen entkam Hermines Kehle und Ron drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Auch wenn dies sicher keine Situation war, in der es erfreulich war, wie Hermine sich an ihn klammerte, konnte er es doch genießen. Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie so im Arm halten zu können. Auch wenn es sich nicht unbedingt so anfühlte, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Eventuell war er ja doch nicht unbedingt in sie verliebt? Warum sonst hatte er sich nämlich auf Draco eingelassen? Aber für all diese Gedanken war im Moment keine Zeit, wo er doch die weinende Hermine im Arm hielt und sie nur noch trösten wollte.

„Jetzt mach ich mir Vorwürfe, nicht selbst bemerkt zu haben, wie sehr ich dich bemängelt habe! Es tut mir so leid!" Ein Schniefen war zu vernehmen.

„Schht Mine. Ist schon gut. Alles ist gut."

„Nein ist es nicht!" Hermines Schultern zuckten vom vielen Weinen.

„Doch Mine. Hätte ich meinen Mund früher aufbekommen, müsstest du jetzt nicht weinen. Und deine Entschuldigung nehme ich sowieso an. Jetzt ist doch alles geklärt, hm?" Leise schniefte Hermine nochmals und Ron hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg, um ihr besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Einige Tränen hatten sich den Weg auf ihre Wangen gesucht und ihre Augen waren rötlich geschwollen. Sanft schob Ron mit dem Daumen Hermines Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Auch wenn er sonst eher der nachtragende Typ war, konnte er Hermine einfach nicht lange böse sein. Erst recht nicht, wenn sie sich so herzzerreißend bei ihm entschuldigte.

Ein leises Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Du bist viel zu gutmütig, Ron." Sanft küsste sie ihm auf die Wange und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie stellte sich wieder zu Harry, der anscheinend noch etwas neben sich stand, wegen Rons deutlicher Aussage von vorhin.

„Hey, Mann. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe. Also doch, schon, aber ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich weiß, dass du dir die Strafarbeiten nicht wünschst und so weiter. Ich musste das alles nur mal loswerden. Du bist mir jetzt böse, oder? Aber wir sind immer noch Freunde…", kam es gequält von Ron, während sich der letzte Satz eher wie eine Bitte anhörte. Darauf musste Harry sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Natürlich, du Trottel! Ich werd doch nicht wegen so was unsere Freundschaft kündigen. Dass du mir so was zutraust, also wirklich! Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt sauer auf dich sein!"

„Eigentlich…?", fragte Ron grinsend nach.

„Ja. Aber eigentlich habe ich darauf gar keine Lust." Nun konnten sie beide nicht mehr an sich halten und prusteten los. Es war zu schön, wieder so miteinander lachen zu können. Auch Hermine konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Typisch Jungs!", rief sie lachend aus, als sie auf die Treppen des Jungenschlafsaals hinaustrat. Die beiden waren echt einmalig.

Ron hatte sich mit, vom Lachen erröteten Wangen auf sein Bett gesetzt, neben ihm Harry. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen. Keiner von ihnen hielt es für nötig, etwas zu sagen und es störte auch niemanden. Man konnte draußen den leisen Wind hören und ab und zu glaubte Ron, eine Eule aus der Ferne schuhuhen zu hören.

Harry war es, der das Schweigen durchbrach, nachdem er, einmal herzhaft gähnend, seine Arme ausgestreckt hatte.

„Sag mal, bist du jetzt eigentlich wirklich in Mine verliebt? Auch noch nach dem, was mit Malfoy war?" Da hatte Harry genau die Frage gestellt, die auch Ron sich wieder und wieder selbst gestellt hatte, ohne auf eine konkrete Antwort zu kommen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke, ich mag sie immer noch. Aber, wenn ich wirklich in sie verliebt wäre, hätte mir das mit Draco… ähm…, ich meine Malfoy doch nicht gefallen, oder?"

„Also hattest du dich nicht gegen Malfoy gewehrt?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Doch. Anfangs… aber irgendwie hab ich's dann einfach gelassen und mehr oder weniger mitgemacht."

„Und, hat es dir gefallen?" Harry stand die Neugierde quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ron hingegen lief rot an, wobei sich seine Hautfarbe mit der seiner Haare biss.

„Ähhh… also schlecht war es nicht. Aber es waren ja auch nur Küsse… und so. Da hätte es genauso gut ein Mädchen sein können."

„Schon, aber die gehen doch nicht so ran."

„Oh Gott, Harry! Weißt du, wie peinlich mir das ist? Ich hatte vorher noch nie eine Beziehung. Weder mit 'nem Mädchen, noch mit 'nem Jungen. Ich hab von so was keine Ahnung."

„Hm. Jetzt hast du ja Malfoy. Oder Hermine. Je, nach dem."

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich so offen, verdammt?" Harry zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin jetzt fast 16, da ist das doch nicht verwunderlich. Mich wundert nur, dass du trotz schlechtem Einfluss der Zwillinge so… prüde bist."

„Was? Ich bin doch nicht prüde!"

„Ach, ja?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. Es war doch schon fast süß, wie wenig Erfahrungen sein bester Freund erst hatte. Und die wenigen Erfahrungen, die er schon hatte, hatte er anscheinend allesamt einem Jungen zu verdanken. Und das war ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass dieser nicht unbedingt der sanfteste Liebhaber war.

Ein etwas unangenehmes Schweigen drängte sich wieder zwischen die beiden, doch diesmal war es Ron, der es brach.

„Aber dich widert es nicht irgendwie an, was Dra- Malfoy und ich gemacht haben?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Bei Seamus hat mich das doch auch nicht gestört."

„Seam hatte was mit Draco?"

„Was? Oh Gott, nein! Ich meinte, dass es mich nicht stört, dass er schwul ist."

„Er ist WAS?"

„Wusstest du das etwa nicht?"

„Nein, wusste ich nicht! Woher auch? Ohgottohgott... Seam ist schwul? Oh Gott."

„Beruhig dich doch mal. Das klingt ja so, als hättest du erfahren, dass er schwanger ist, oder so." Da hatte Harry nicht Unrecht, doch konnte Ron einfach nicht anders, als geschockt zu sein.

„Aber wieso hat mir das niemand erzählt?", jammerte Ron.

„Ich dachte, du hättest es mitbekommen. Siehst du denn nicht, wie er immer wieder mit Zabini hinter der Ecke verschwindet? Und dann in Zaubertränke ist er immer ganz zerzaust. Als wäre das kein Beweis. Und abends verhext er sein Bett, sodass man von außen nichts hört."

Ron fühlte sich wie gerädert. Warum war ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen. Blöd musste man sein.

„Aber, dass es ausgerechnet Zabini sein musste… Tse, tse tse.", meinte Harry und bemerkte nicht, wie geschockt Ron war. „Obwohl, gut sieht er ja aus."

„Harry, hörst du dich überhaupt sprechen?"

„Hm? Ja, klar. Weshalb' Ich darf doch finden, dass Zabini gut aussieht." Ron atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Es brachte nichts, jetzt zu verzweifeln- dazu noch völlig sinnlos, wo Seamus doch nur… mit Blaise Zabini zusammen war. _Ruhig__Ron,__ruhig.__Seamus__kann__doch__schwul__sein.__Macht__nix,__auch__wenn__es__Zabini__ist.__Herrgott,__was__regt__dich__das__eigentlich__auf.__Du__bist__doch__selbst__schwul.__Und__das__auch,__dank__eines__Slytherin.__Na__toll__…_ Also empfand er sich doch als schwul? Ron hatte sich, so weit es ging wieder eingekriegt und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser. Es war nur eine banale Neuigkeit. Ebenso, als hätte man ihm mitgeteilt, dass der Honigtopf umgezogen war… nur doch etwas anders.

„Findest du ihn nur gut aussehend, oder stehst du auf ihn?" _Von__wegen__prüde,_dachte sich Ron. Schließlich durfte er ja auch mal neugierig sein. Harry zog, anscheinend erstaunt, eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein. Ich stehe nicht auf ihn…Aber zurück zu dir. Wie geht das jetzt mit dir und Malfoy weiter?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es hat etwas unschön geendet. Es wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn Malfoy nichts mehr von mir will."

„Wieso das?" Harry hatte sich interessiert aufgerichtet und saß jetzt im Schneidersitz vor Ron. Also waren er und Malfoy wirklich nicht sehr weit gegangen?

Nun begann Ron zu erzählen, wobei es ihm etwas peinlich war, zu gestehen, weshalb Draco aufgestanden war, um die Tür zu versiegeln. Harry konnte sich dabei nur ein Grinsen verkneifen. Nicht nur, dass Ron eine mehr oder minder geheime Liebschaft hatte, nein es war ein Slytherin _und_ sie waren dabei, die Tür zu verriegeln… Doch als Ron zum Ende der Erzählung kam, tat es ihm schon irgendwo leid. Ron hatte doch wirklich nur gewollt, dass niemand Verdacht schöpfte- was allerdings sowieso eher erfolglos geblieben war.

„Oh Mann, das ist hart. Meinst du, er wird sich morgen wieder normal verhalten?"

„Sicherlich. Immerhin ist es _Malfoy_, von dem wir hier sprechen. Er flippt schnell aus und ist sau nachtragend."

„Vielleicht musst du ihm nur etwas entgegenkommen…?", fragte Harry achselzuckend.

„Will ich ihm denn entgegenkommen?", fragte Ron zurück. Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher.

„_Ich_ weiß nicht, was _du_ willst. Zumal Hermine nun wirklich glaubt, du seiest in sie verliebt. Eventuell solltest du das vorher noch mit ihr- und zu aller erst mit dir selbst klären, bevor du auf Draco zugehst." Damit stand Harry von Rons Bett auf und gähnte noch einmal herzlich, ehe er zu seinem Eigenen tapste. Ron nickte nur geistesabwesend. Harrys Worte hatten ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht.

Hermine war durchaus akzeptabel. Sie sah gut aus. Ein hübsches Gesicht und ein schlanker, schöner Körper. Sie war gut mit Harry und ihm befreundet, was grundsätzlich schon ein guter Anfang war. Des Weiteren war sie sehr klug und hilfsbereit. Aber es fehlte doch irgendwas. Denn dieselbe Beschreibung konnte er ebenso auf andere Mädchen zuschneidern. Zum Beispiel Ginny - nun gut. Kein gutes Beispiel, da sie seine Schwester war. (Obwohl sowohl sie, als auch Hermine bei ihm den Beschützerinstinkt weckten…) Dann eben Luna. Okay, Luna mochte etwas schräg sein, aber sie war hübsch, mit ihm befreundet und durchaus klug und hilfsbereit. Auch wenn er zwar definitiv lieber mit Hermine Zeit verbrachte, konnte man das doch trotzdem recht gut vergleichen. Schließlich hatte er an Hermine keine besonderen Merkmale- einfach nichts, das er besonders gern an ihr hatte. Nun musste er noch dieselbe Statistik mit Draco durchführen.

Ron stand von seinem Bett auf und kramte Pergament und Feder hervor. _Wenn__schon,__denn__schon._ Er setzte sich damit wieder aufs Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und legte einen Stillezauber darüber. Er fühlte sich so wesentlich unbeobachteter, selbst wenn er nicht sprach.

_Malfoy sieht nicht schlecht aus. Zugegebenermaßen sogar sexy…_

_Er ist klug_

_Er ist viel zu arrogant und beleidigt alle_

_Ich weiß verdammt wenig über ihn_

_Anscheinend ist er schwul_

_Er kann mir doch eigentlich total egal sein_

_Er ist gut in Zaubertränke_

_Warum mach ich das hier überhaupt?_

Ron legte die Feder beiseite und betrachtete das Geschriebene. Er wusste wirklich nicht viel über Draco und das, was er wusste war nicht unbedingt alles positiv. Er musste mehr über ihn herausfinden. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.

Ron seufzte, sprach die Formel, die den Zauber wieder aufhob, den er vorhin über sein Bett gelegt hatte. Es wäre sinnlos noch länger hier rum zu sitzen und sein Pergament anzustarren. So räumte er alles wieder weg, ging ins Bad und duschte sich ausgiebig. Eine schöne, heiße Dusche hatte ihm noch nie geschadet.

Nachdem er fertig war, trocknete er sich ab, putzte die Zähne und zog sich sein Schlafgewand an. Es würde ihm nur gut tun, wenn er mal etwas früher zu Bett ging.

Tatsächlich war Ron bald eingeschlafen und träumte von sich und Draco.

_Ron kam gerade vom Quidditchtraining und zog sich in der Mannschaftskabine um. Es war ein sehr schwüler Tag und er hatte sich vorher noch geduscht._

_Unschlüssig, ob er noch zum See gehen wollte, saß er nun dort und band sich die Schuhe. Er war komplett in Gedanken versunken, als er plötzlich eine Tür und anschließend Schritte hören konnte._

„_Wer ist da?" Keine Antwort. Hastig zog er sich den Schuh fertig an und ging langsam um die Ecke. Als er erkannte, wer dort stand, freute er sich und ging direkt auf die Person zu, um sie stürmisch zu umarmen._

„_Was machst du denn hier, Draco?" Angesprochener stieß Ron von sich weg und sah finster drein, auch wenn sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf den Wangen abzeichnete._

„_Nenn mich gefälligst beim Nachnamen, Weasley." Diese Worte hatten Ron mehr verletzt, als Draco es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Seine Augen glitzerten bedrohlich, als würden sich sehr bald Tränen daraus lösen._

„_Ach, hör doch auf zu flennen, das steht dir nicht.", kamen die kalten Worte. Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er das nicht einfach lassen konnte. Er wollte Ron nicht zum Weinen bringen. Er war eigentlich sogar hergekommen um ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen und Ron hatte ihn sogar umarmt. Das war mehr, als er sich jemals erhofft hatte – und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er Ron gleich wieder so weit provoziert, dass dieser mit ihm streiten würde._

_Eine Träne stahl sich aus Rons grün-blauen Augen._

„_Wenn__du__nur__hergekommen__bist,__um__mir__zu__sagen,__wie__hässlich__ich__doch__bin,__kannst__du__gleich__wieder__abhauen,_Malfoy._"__,__sagte__Ron__mit__zittriger__Stimme.__Er__hätte__sich__verfluchen__können.__Warum__hatte__er__Draco__auch__umarmen__müssen.__Und__warum__verletzten__ihn__dessen__Worte__so__sehr?__Draco__außer__Acht__lassend__ging__er__zurück__in__die__Kabine,__setzte__sich__auf__eine__der__Bänke__und__vergrub__sein__Gesicht__in__seinen__Händen.__Es__war__einfach__ungerecht,__wie__wenig__er__sich__in__Dracos__Nähe__unter__Kontrolle__hatte.__Ein__leises__Schluchzen__drang__an__die__Ohren__des__Blonden.__Hatte__er__Ron__nun__zum__weinen__gebracht?__Diesmal__hatte__er__es__wirklich__verbockt.__Auf__leisen__Sohlen__ging__er__Ron__hinterher__und__musste__mit__ansehen,__wie__dieser__weinte.__Es__brach__ihm__das__Herz,__zu__sehen,__was__er__angerichtet__hatte.__Ein__Seufzen__entkam__ihm.__Ron__blickte__erschrocken__und__mit__geröteten__Augen__auf._

„_Geh weg Malfoy. Geh und erzähl allen, dass Weasley heimlich heult." Diese Worte trieften nur so vor Abscheu. Warum musste Draco auch hier herkommen._

„_Nein.", kam seine prompte Antwort._

„_Wie bitte?"_

„_Ich werde nicht gehen." Ron blinzelte. Er hatte sich wohl nicht verhört, denn Draco stand immer noch dort._

„_Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst." Ron hatte sich seinen Umhang geschnappt und wollte sich an Draco vorbeizwängen, doch dieser hielt ihn am Arm fest._

„_Was soll das, Malfoy? Lass mich gefälligst los!" Ungeduldig versuchte Ron sich aus dem festen Griff Dracos zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht._

„_Nein, werde ich nicht. Ron, ich bin wegen etwas komplett Anderem hier hergekommen." Dracos Ton hatte nun etwas Sanftes an sich, das Ron zum stutzen brachte. Draco hatte ihn noch nie bei seinem Vornamen genannt und auch noch nie so liebenswürdig geklungen. Er musste hart schlucken. Es war ihm auch so schon recht schwer, nicht über Draco herzufallen und jetzt, wo dieser so… lieb klang wollte er sich nur noch in seine Arme schmeißen. Doch riss er sich zusammen um Draco ausreden zu lassen. Dieser bugsierte sich und Ron sanft zurück auf die Bank und schaute ihm lang und tief in die Augen. In diesen grün-blauen Seelenspiegeln konnte man so leicht versinken und doch musste er langsam anfangen zu sprechen. Leise seufzte er auf. Wenn nicht jetzt, würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben._

„_Ron, ich… ich bin ursprünglich hergekommen, um dir etwas zu sagen." So weit, so gut. Ron blickte ihm etwas misstrauisch entgegen._

„_Was willst du mir sagen… Draco?" Es fühlte sich unglaublich richtig an, sein Gegenüber beim Vornamen nennen zu können._

„_Nun, ich… ich wollte dir gestehen, dass… dass ich mich… in dich verliebt habe." Ron bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Hatte er das gerade eben richtig verstanden? Als könne Draco Gedanken lesen, sprach er weiter._

„_Es ist nicht nur dein Aussehen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich wieder beleidige, könnte ich mich selbst erwürgen, mache ich es doch nur, um zu erwirken, dass du dich wieder auf mich stürzt. Ich ertrage gern die Schmerzen, die du mir manchmal zufügst. Ich finde das selbst von mir so dämlich. Doch als du gar nicht mehr darauf reagiertest, habe ich es unglaublich vermisst und mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hab. So lange hat mich dieses Wissen gequält und ich konnte es dir nicht länger verheimlichen." So schnulzig diese Worte auch klingen mochten, sie waren so unglaublich ehrlich, dass Ron erneut die Tränen kamen. Diesmal aber, weil er so gerührt war, von dem, was Draco ihm gestanden hatte. Schluchzend warf er sich erneut in Dracos Arme, der sie diesmal bereitwillig um den Gryffindor schlang._

„_Du Idiot. Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt, Draco? Ich habe mich doch auch in dich verliebt.", schniefte er in Dracos Umhang, doch dieser fuhr nur immer wieder beruhigend mit seiner Hand über Rons Rücken, bis das halb traurig- halb fröhliche Schluchzen abgeklungen war und er sich beruhigt hatte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte Draco direkt in die Augen. Sie funkelten aufgeregt und auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein wunderschönes Lächeln ab. _

„_Du gehörst ab jetzt nur noch mir.", flüsterte Draco leise und beugte sein Gesicht langsam zu Rons, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten und zu einem sanften Kuss verschmolzen.._

Ächzend wachte Ron auf. Was hatte er da nur wieder geträumt?

Verschlafen zog er seine Vorhänge beiseite und blickte nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht. Es war wohl sehr spät. Alle anderen lagen schon in ihren Betten und schliefen. Seufzend zog er die Vorhänge wieder zu und legte sich zurück in die Kissen.

Er konnte sich an jedes Detail aus seinem Traum erinnern. Es war unglaublich kitschig und unrealistisch gewesen und doch hatte es ihm ziemlich gefallen. Wäre Draco tatsächlich so, könnte es sich durchaus lohnen, mehr von ihm erfahren zu wollen.

Mit diesen Gedanken sank er erneut in einen- diesmal traumlosen - Schlaf.

* * *

So. Das wares dann auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe, es hat nicht gestört, dass so viel kursiv war und, dass es so kitschig war und, dass es irgendwie so gar nicht heiß war ^^ Aber ich denke, es ist doch ganz akzeptabel, das Kapitel.

Und damit ihr mich nicht hauen müsst, werde ich mich auch jetzt gleich an Kapitel 4 setzen. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja diesmal in weniger als einer Woche.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer ;D

Ganz liebe Grüße, SpinatKeks


	4. Highschooldrama, Klappe die Erste

**A/N:** Ich wollte mir diesmal ja viel Mühe gegeben, möglichst schnell weiter zuschreiben, aber das hat, wie ihr gemerkt habt, nicht unbedingt gut geklappt :P Und ich will noch ganz lieb Danke für die Reviews sagen! Wenn man so nett gelobt wird, macht Weiterschreiben gleich viel mehr Spaß –ganz lieb dreinschau-  
Ne Beta hab ich Blöde mir natürlich noch nicht gesucht und ich denke, ich werde diese FF auch erstmal ohne zu Ende schreiben. Nur, wenn es euch nicht stört, natürlich ;)

**Disclaimer****:** Wie ich es euch bisher schon drei Mal mitgeteilt habe, gehören die Rechte auf Harry Potter der lieben J.K. Rowling und den Warner Bros. und noch irgendwem. Mir gehört nur der Handlungsverlauf und irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, mir wird auch nie mehr gehören. –schluchz- Aber ich will doch so gerne Draco haben! –hysterisch kicher-

**Warnings****:** slash, wie euch wohl schon aufgefallen ist ^^ Aber auch in diesem Kapitel geht es nicht unbedingt so heiß her… Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir noch mal –unterm Bett versteck-

Da mich jetzt eh jeder für bekloppt hält, kann's ja jetzt auch losgehen, ne? ;D

Vorsichtig kroch der Morgen durch die Tür des Slytherinschlafraumes, in dem Draco Malfoy gerade eben noch schlief. Da es in den Kerkergemächern keine Fenster gab, hatte Draco sich schon nach einiger Zeit daran gewöhnt, morgens von alleine aufzuwachen, wenn es Zeit wurde, sich fertig zu machen.

Müde gähnte er herzhaft und musste feststellen, dass der Traum von ihm und Ron nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war.

Stöhnend zog er die Vorhänge seines Bettes beiseite und tapste missmutig in das Badezimmer, um sich eine kalte Dusche zu genehmigen. Sein Schlafgewand pfefferte er achtlos in die Ecke, stellte sich unter die Dusche und machte sie an. Das eiskalte Wasser wirkte wie ein kleiner Stromschlag und sofort war er hellwach. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und merkte, wie sein aufrechtes Glied langsam abschwoll. Erleichtert seufzte er auf.

Ein Kichern drang durch das Rauschen des Wassers an sein Ohr.

„Na Dray, süß geträumt?"

„Halt die Klappe Zabini, das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Ach komm schon! Du weißt, wie wenig ich es mag, wenn du mürrisch bist!"

„Find dich damit ab.", schnarrte Draco unwirsch.

„Du bist so ein Sensibelchen! Sag mir doch wenigstens, von wem du geträumt hast."

„Das werde ich dir ganz sicher nicht sagen."

„Soso? Dann war es also… Pansy?" Lachend legte sich Blaise die Hand auf den Bauch. So gern Draco seinen besten Freund auch mochte, er war manchmal einfach nur nervig und bei nervigen Menschen konnte er wirklich nicht anders, als grantig zu sein. Blaise hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden, aber es reizte ihn immer noch jedes Mal, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, Draco in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Also doch nicht Pansy? Dann etwa Millicent? _Draci_, von dir hätte ich doch etwas besseren Geschmack erwartet!" Blaise musste sich schon am Waschbecken festhalten, um nicht umzukippen vor Lachen.

„Halt. Die. Klappe. Zabini. Das ist nicht lustig.", kam es ruhig und bedrohlich von Draco.

„Komm schon, Dray, du weißt, dass es sehr wohl lustig ist!"

„Hör sofort auf, so kindische Witze zu machen und lass mich träumen, von wem ich träume. Ich frag dich doch auch nicht tausend Dinge zu deiner und… _Finnegans_ Beziehung." Draco hatte den wunden Punkt getroffen. Sofort hörte Blaise auf zu lachen und schaute todernst drein.

„Schon gut Dray. Wenn du damit anfängst muss dir die Person aus deinem Traum ja sehr peinlich sein… oder wichtig." _Als könne Blaise Gedanken lesen._

Draco wand sich von seinem besten Freund ab und ließ sich das kalte Wasser direkt über den Kopf laufen. Seine Erregung war schon längst abgeschwollen und langsam wurde ihm kalt. Mit leicht zitternder Hand drehte er das warme Wasser auf und wartete, bis es sich tatsächlich erhitzte.

„Die Person _ist_ dir sehr wichtig, oder?", fragte Blaise, diesmal einfühlsam und sanft.

„Zu gegebener Zeit werde ich dir von… ihm erzählen." Blaise nickte nur verständnisvoll und ging langsam zur Tür. Als er die Hand schon auf der Klinke hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ach, und Draco. Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass du niemandem von Seamus und mir erzählst, das weißt du."

„Schon gut." Erneut nickte Blaise und schob sich nun endgültig aus dem Bad. Draco seufzte auf und begann sich einzuseifen.

Er hatte sich schon seit gestern Abend viel zu dreckig gefühlt. Was hatte ihn denn dazu verleitet, sich tatsächlich an Ron ranzumachen?

Der war erstens nicht mal wirklich schwul, zweitens in Granger verknallt, drittens ein Gryffindor und viertens ein Junge! Wenn man das alles zusammennimmt war es wirklich das dämlichste überhaupt, sich für ihn zu interessieren. _Aber er sieht gut aus und ist schlagfertig und hat Kampfgeist._

Draco rang mit sich. Konnte es denn wirklich so falsch sein, wenn er doch... ver- nein. Das konnte er nicht sagen. Nicht einmal denken.

Was würden seine Klassenkammeraden sagen? Oder noch schlimmer- was würde sein Vater sagen? Er würde ihn bestenfalls nur aus dem Haus schmeißen, aber auf dieses Glück wollte Draco nicht setzten. Er würde Ron wieder vergessen müssen- ihn aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Ihn einfach so gut wie möglich ignorieren- natürlich die obligatorischen Beleidigungen mussten noch immer sein. Die Leute würden sich wundern, weshalb er Ron einfach so in Frieden ließ und Ron selbst würde sich deshalb nur falsche Hoffnungen machen. Oder eher etwas Falsches daraus schließen. Letztendlich konnte Draco sich ja nicht sicher sein, ob es Ron auch gefallen hat, ob er es noch einmal machen wollte- nur diesmal richtig.

Es war ja auch Ron, der einfach so gehen wollte, gerade als Draco vorhatte, ernst zu machen. Und dann auch noch mit der billigen Ausrede, dass Potter und der Rest seines Anhangs sicher schon auf ihn warten würden.

Eine Regel, die selbst Ron kennen und achten müsste, war, dass ein Malfoy _alles_ bekam, was er wollte und die zweite Regel, dass man niemals einen Malfoy so sitzen ließ. Nein, nicht ungestraft. Ron würde es noch bereuen, ihn so sitzen gelassen zu haben. Nun gut, Ron war es nicht, der zu erst gegangen war, aber er, ein _Malfoy_ hätte ja schlecht von einem _Weasley _eine Abfuhr erhalten können- das wäre einfach zu paradox. Aber war es nicht eigentlich sogar gut, dass er gegangen ist? Was währe geschehen, wenn sie wirklich miteinander geschlafen hätten? Das hätte die Situation nur unnötig kompliziert gemacht. Oder?

Leise trocknete Draco sich ab und zog sich an, noch immer in Gedanken versunken. Er war einer der ersten, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden und das nutzte er aus. Bevor er zum Frühstück ging, würde er sich noch vor einem der Kamine wärmen. Trotz der dicken Decke und des... zugegebenermaßen heißen Traumes war ihm doch schon die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Morgen kalt gewesen.

Er ließ sich auf eine der grünen Ledercouches nieder und streckte seine Hände nach dem schwarzen Kamin aus, der sich direkt vor ihm befand. Interessiert das Flammenspiel begutachtend fiel ihm auch nicht auf, wer sich da zu ihm gesellte. Erst ein feuchter Schmatzer auf die Wange holte ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen.

„Guten Morgen, Dray-Schatz! Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich habe diese Nacht von dir geträumt, weißt du? Wir würden perfekt zueinander passen. Wir könnten unsere Eltern eine Hochzeit für uns arrangieren lassen und ich würde dir bald einen gebührenden Erben schenken. Dracilein, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", eine aufgeregt plappernde Pansy hatte sich so nah wie möglich an ihn gedrängt.

„Pansy, geh runter von mir. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nichts von dir will?", entgegnete er ihr genervt. Jeden morgen erzählte sie ihm aufs Neue, dass sie das perfekte Paar der Schule sein könnten und was für schöne Kinder sie haben würden. Und jeden morgen sagte er ihr aufs Neue, dass er nicht das geringste Interesse an ihr hatte. Inzwischen war es schon fast zu einem morgendlichen Ritual geworden. Und egal von wie vielen One-Night-Stands man erzählte, die Draco diesen Monat hatte, hörte Pansy nicht auf, sich an ihn zuklammern.

„Ach Draci, sei nicht so! Ich weiß genau, dass du mich auch liebst! Das kannst du nicht leugnen!"

„Und wie ich das kann, Pansy. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest. Ich habe vor, zum Frühstück zu gehen." Sie wollte sich schon erheben, um ihm zu folgen, als er sich umdrehte und sie aus sturmgrauen Augen anfunkelte. „_Ohne dich, Pansy."_ Ihre Augen glitzerten bedrohlich, doch ehe Draco miterleben musste, wie sie in einen ihrer Draco-ist-so-gemein-obwohl-ich-ihn-doch-liebe-und-er-mich-Heulkrämpfe ausbrach hatte er sich schon durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und hinaus auf den Flur begeben. Konnte sie es nicht mal einen einzigen Tag aushalten, ohne ihm so lästig auf die Pelle zu rücken? Sie schaffte es auch immer wieder, ihm den Morgen zu vermiesen.

Mit finsterer Miene erreichte er die große Halle, die noch einigermaßen leer war. Er ließ seinen Blick unbemerkt einmal über den Tisch der Gryffindors wandern. Dort saßen leider nur ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler und Granger, die jeden morgen so früh wach war. Der Rest des goldenen Trios würde wahrscheinlich wieder erst kommen, wenn die Eulen die Post brachten. Typisch. So lange steckte Granger ihre arrogante Nase natürlich in einen fetten Wälzer.

Seine harte Maske wie gewöhnlich aufgesetzt, nahm Draco am Slytherintisch platz und schaufelte sich Eier mit Speck auf seinen Teller. Bevor er jedoch anfing, sie zu essen, goss er sich schwarzen Kaffee in seine Tasse und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Das tat vielleicht gut. Nun widmete er sich voll und ganz seinem Essen. Ein ordentliches Frühstück würde ihn ja vielleicht auf andere Gedanken bringen. Schließlich würde er Ron heute den ganzen Tag und auch sonst ignorieren müssen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde der den Vorfall von Gestern sowieso wieder vergessen haben. Oder hatte er geplappert? Wenn Draco herausfände, dass Gerüchte von einem Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Ron kursierten, konnte der Rotschopf aber was erleben. Wenn er, um zu gehen schon die Ausrede verwendete, er wolle nicht, dass Potter und Granger etwas ahnen, sollte er das verdammt noch mal auch glaubwürdig rüberbringen. Oh ja, er würde es büßen. Schmutzige Gedanken kreisten in Dracos Kopf. Gedanken, wie Ron nackt und angekettet auf seinem Bett lag und er musste sich selbst zur Ordnung rufen, um nicht ausgerechnet beim Frühstück steif zu werden. Peinlich darauf bedacht, keusche Gedanken zu hegen, bemerkte er nichts um sich herum. Nicht die Eulen, die in die große Halle geflattert kamen und die Post verteilten, nicht Pansy, die heulend in die Hallegetrottet kam und von Millicent auf die Schulter geklopft wurde. Und selbst Blaise nahm er erst wahr, als er sich schon neben ihm auf die Bank hat fallen lassen.

„Potter beobachtet dich." Er hatte sich zu Draco gelehnt und ihm das in sein Ohr geflüstert.

„Potter? Warum Potter?" Hatte der etwa doch etwas herausgefunden? Hatte Ron alles erzählt? Oh ja- er würde büßen!

„Also war es nicht er, von dem du geträumt hast?"

„Sprich verdammt noch mal leiser!" Blaise zog eine Schnute senkte aber tatsächlich seine Stimme. Was machte man nicht alles, um seine Neugierde zu befriedigen?

„Also, war es doch Potter?" Mit üblicher, kalter Miene schaute Dracos erneut an den Gryffindortisch und streifte dabei Harrys wissensbegierigen Blick. Sofort wand er das Gesicht ab und guckte stattdessen in Blaises vor Neugierde triefenden Augen.

„Bei Salazar, ich will nichts von unserem Goldjungen."

„Das muss ja nichts heißen. Von ihm träumen kannst du ja trotzdem." Draco schüttelte nur verächtlich den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

„Wenn nicht Potter, wer dann?"

„Beim Barte Merlins, Zabini schaffst du es nicht _ein mal_ deine neugierige Klappe zu halten?", brauste Draco wütend auf, erhob sich vom Tisch und hastete stürmisch aus der großen Halle. Er ließ den achselzuckenden Blaise zurück, der in dem Moment die Aufmerksamkeit der hälfte der Schülerschaft genoss. Flüchtig zwinkerte er seinem Seamus zu und langte ordentlich bei den Toasts zu. Es ging doch nichts über ein ausgewogenes Frühstück.

Rons Morgen verlief ein wenig hektischer. Obwohl er gestern Abend nicht gerade spät zu Bett gegangen war, fühlte er sich kein wenig ausgeschlafen. Zudem hatte er auch noch verschlafen, sodass er aus seinem Bett hüpfte, ins Bad wuselte und sich binnen weniger Minuten duschte und einigermaßen ordentlich anzog. Dabei wurde er von den amüsierten Blicken Harrys verfolgt, der ihn erst geweckt hatte, nachdem er sich selbst in aller Ruhe fertig gemacht hatte. Als Ron sich endlich nur noch seine Tasche umhängen musste, war der Schlafsaal bis auf Harry und ihn schon komplett leer und sie mussten nicht auf die Uhr schauen, um zu wissen, dass das Frühstück ohne sie enden würde, ließen sie sich jetzt noch viel mehr Zeit.

Sie sprinteten die Treppe hinunter, durch das Portrait der fetten Dame und die kühlen Gänge Hogwarts, ehe sie keuchend vor der großen Halle standen. Laut schnaufend setzten sie sich zu Hermine, die sie nur tadelnd anfunkelte.

„Wo wart ihr denn schon wieder so lange? Die Eulen waren schon längst da. Ihr könnt nicht jeden Tag so spät kommen. Irgendwann verpasst ihr noch das Frühstück und ich weiß nur zu gut, wie unausstehlich ihr seid, wenn ihr Hunger habt.", schimpfte sie sie.

„Schon gut Mine, ich hab nur ein bisschen verschlafen.", entschuldigte sich Ron und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück- ein wenig verbissen, aber immerhin.

„Wenn ihr morgen wieder so spät da seid, werde ich eigenhändig einen Weckzauber über eure Betten aussprechen, sodass ihr jeden Morgen schon um fünf Uhr wach seid!", drohte sie halb grinsend, was ihren Worten die gewisse Schärfe nahm, aber Harry und Ron kannten Hermine zu gut, als wirklich zu glauben, sie würde das nicht ernst meinen.

Als hätte er sie wieder eingeholt, fühlten die beiden jetzt den großen Hunger, wie er sie überkam und schaufelten sich eimerweise Essen auf ihre Teller. Hermine verdrehte bei diesen Tischmanieren nur die Augen um sie schließlich wieder auf das Buch zu richten, welches aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß lag.

Schnell verschlangen die Jungs ihr Frühstück, bis sie das Gefühl hatten, genug Zeit aufgeholt zu haben, um wieder gemütlich zu werden. Gesättigt ließ Harry den Blick durch die Halle schweifen, bis er Malfoy entdeckte, wie er angespannt sein Rührei betrachtete. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Blonden abwenden.

Wie mag es gestern wohl ausgesehen haben, als Hermine ihn und Ron erwischt hatte? Und wie würde Malfoy sich jetzt verhalten?

„Was meinst du Ron, wie Malfoy sich dir gegenüber verhalten wird? Er guckt bis jetzt nur konzentriert sein Frühstück an.", fragte Harry seinen besten Freund.

„Harry, ich bin nicht besessen von ihm oder so. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls nicht anfangen, alles was er tut zu hinterfragen und interpretieren. Wenn er noch was von mir will, soll er es doch bitte selbst ansprechen und nicht darauf hoffen, dass ich es richtig gedeutet habe, wie er sein Frühstück betrachtet."

„Okay. Das war deutlich." Trotz der Ansprache Rons, konnte Harry nicht umhin, Draco weiterhin zu beobachten. Wenn er irgendwann nur noch Ron anstarren würde, hätte er immerhin den Beweis, dass das gestern mit Ron nicht nur Zeitvertreib war. Und wenn es das doch was, würde Malfoy bald nichts mehr zu lachen haben. Harry konnte es nämlich ganz und gar nicht leiden, wenn einer seiner Freunde ausgenutzt wurde. Er vertiefte sich so sehr in seine möglichen Rachepläne, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie bitter er Malfoy fixiert hatte und ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Ron knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Harry, hör auf, Malfoy mit deinen Blicken zu töten, Zabini hat es, glaub ich, gemerkt." Harry hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Hatte er wirklich so böse ausgesehen?

Auch, nachdem Ron ihn so nett darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass er doch Malfoy bitte nicht mehr mit den Blicken erdolchen sollte, konnte er es nicht vermeiden, gelegentlich seine Augen zu ihm huschen zu lassen. Als sich einmal ihre Blicke kreuzten, guckte Malfoy so schnell es ging in eine andere Richtung. Kurz danach sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Beim Barte Merlins, Zabini schaffst du es nicht _ein mal_ deine neugierige Klappe zu halten?" Die gesamte große Halle drehte dich zu Draco um und sah ihm nach, wie er mit wehendem Mantel (fast schon so wie ein Snape Junior mit blonden Haaren) vom Tisch fort ging, hinaus auf die Gänge. Hermine und Harry wandten sich fast zeitgleich zu Ron.

„Ron, du solltest ihm nachgehen und mit ihm reden.", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu.

„Es ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um mit ihm zu klären, was das gestern war.", bekräftigte Harry sie. Ron stöhnte gequält auf.

„Wenn ich ihm jetzt nachrenne, wirkt das sicher aufdringlich. Es kann doch auch sein, dass das Gestern nur ein Jux war.", wehrte Ron sich schwach. Er würde es sogar etwas schade finden, behielte er mit seiner Vermutung Recht.

„Ach komm schon Ron. Dann sieh es wenigstens so- wenn du ihn jetzt danach fragst, hast du nachher mehr Gewissheit, als jetzt." Damit schubste Hermine ihn von der Bank und Ron versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich, in derselben Richtung zu verschwinden, wie Draco.

Am Ende des Ganges sah er silberblondes Haar aufblitzen und beschleunigte sein Tempo, um Draco einzuholen. Doch auch der Slytherin schien in einem beachtlichen Tempo durch die Gänge zu eilen- wie Ron bemerkte in Richtung der Kerker-, denn oft sah Ron ihn nur knapp, wie er wieder in neue Gänge einbog oder hinter Wandteppiche schlüpfte.

Draco hatte sehr wohl die Schritte hinter sich gehört und seinen eigenen beschleunigt. Er hatte nicht besonders große Lust darauf, jetzt Ron zu begegnen. Es war so schon schlimm genug für ihn, sich einzugestehen, welche Gefühle der Rotschopf in ihm zu wecken vermochte. Zuerst waren da Lust, dann eine gewisse... Zuneigung, Wut, weil seine Zuneigung, die sowieso eigentlich falsch und verderbt waren, nicht erwidert wurde und zuletzt war da noch die Eifersucht. Und jetzt, da er sich all diese Gefühle eingestanden hatte, war es einfach nur schrecklich, zu wissen, dass der süße, rothaarige Gryffindor eigentlich die totale Macht über ihn hatte. Eigentlich. Immerhin hatte er noch genug eigenen Willen, um beschlossen haben zu können, Ron zu ignorieren. Es wäre eh nicht gut gegangen. Es hätte gar nicht gut gehen können! Es waren doch er und Ron! Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor! Zwei junge Männer! Sie wären doch von vornherein als _Paar_ –Draco erschauderte es, bei diesem Gedanken, wollte er sich gar nicht erst darüber bewusst werden, wie viel er eigentlich für Ron empfand- missbilligt worden.

Jetzt also flüchtete er vor Ron. Er hatte vorgehabt in die Kerker zu gehen, als er sich der Schritte hinter sich bewusst wurde. Hätte Ron herausgefunden, wohin er wollte, wäre es für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen, zu folgen, daher hatte er viele Umwege eingeschlagen. Welche mit möglichst kurzen Gängen, damit der hartnäckige Gryffindor ihn schnell aus den Augen verlor, doch als er nach mehren Minuten des Laufens immer noch die Schritte Rons und seine beschleunigte Atmung hörte, gab er auf. Mit einem harschen „Was willst du von mir, Weasley?", machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt um zu sehen, dass der überrascht wirkende Ron die letzten Meter auf ihn zulief und dann abrupt stoppte.

Er sah mehr als nur verbotet sexy aus, wie er da stand, mit leicht zerzaustem Haar, geröteten Wangen, halb geöffneten Lippen und einem verschreckten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Das leise Keuchen, dass er dabei von sich gab, weil er sehr schnell hatte sein müssen, um Draco einzuholen, half diesem nicht gerade dabei, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Was willst du von mir, Weasley?", wiederholte er sich, nicht minder unfreundlich, als zuvor. Es gelang ihm immerhin noch, den verdorben attraktiven Gryffindor anzuschnarren. Dieser sah nicht mehr ganz so verschreckt aus- eher so, als hätte er diese Reaktion von Draco erwartet.

„Ich... will mit dir... reden." Noch immer ganz außer Atem hatte Ron das, auf seine Knie gestützt, keuchend herausgebracht. Draco war von außen die Perfektion von Distanziertheit und Kühle doch innen war er mehr als nur verzückt. _Denk an McGonagall. In rosa Schlüpfer und BH. Und Kröten! Ganz viele, warzige Kröten!_ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er etwas einigermaßen Geistreiches erwidern konnte, was Ron die nötige Zeit gab, seine Atmung wieder zu regulieren.

„Was bewegt dich dazu, mit mir reden zu wollen Wiesel?" Immer schön unfreundlich bleiben. Ron sah aus, als würde er etwas ganz stark bereuen.

„Ich... ähm. Ich wollte..."

„Was, Weasley? Was wolltest du? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, also entweder sagst du jetzt, was du willst, oder ich kann endlich wieder meine Beschäftigung aufnehmen, in der du mich unterbrochen hast.", schnarrte Draco ihn an. Es tat ihm irgendwo leid, Ron so anzumotzen, wo dieser ihm doch mit Absicht gefolgt war. Würde er das allerdings nicht machen, dann... ja, was dann? Dann würden er und Ron möglicherweise über alles reden und es aus der Welt schaffen? Nein, das ist zu optimistisch. Bestenfalls würden sie wohl anfangen, sich zu streiten.

„Schon gut Malfoy. Mach dir wegen mir nicht solche Umstände. Ich dachte nur, du hättest eventuell Interesse daran, zu klären, was das Gestern sollte.", brachte Ron ihm kühl entgegen. Er wäre ja schön blöd, alles was Malfoy ihm sagt, einfach so zu ertragen.

„Was war denn Gestern? Glaubst du etwa, du warst etwas Besonderes? Mir war lediglich langweilig. Find dich damit ab, dass du wohl nie im Mittelpunkt stehen wirst!" Draco lachte fies auf, drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort, Ron einfach hinter sich lassend. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, zu sehen, wie sehr er den Rothaarigen mit seinen Worten verletzt hat. Oder es wäre ihm gleichgültig, was für Draco ebenso schlimm gewesen wäre.

Ron stand da und fühlte sich scheiße. Draco hatte genau seinen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Er stand doch nie im Mittelpunkt. Er war immer der Anhang von Harry, dem goldenen Jungen-der-lebt. Selbst Hermine war immer die Schlauste, die alles wusste. Er war nur der Trottel, der den beiden hinterherlief und nichts zu melden hatte.

Natürlich sagten Hermine und Harry ihm immer wieder, dass das nicht stimmte und er wusste auch, dass Harry lieber mit einem Squib tauschen würde, um seinen Ruhm aufzugeben, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich so unnütz und leer fühlte. Nie konnte er helfen. Und das Interesse, das Draco ihm gestern geschenkt hatte, hatte diese Leere in ihm ausgefüllt. Er war von jemandem begehrt worden, jemandem, der ihn eigentlich hassen müsste. Aber die Leere war wieder da, jetzt wo Draco ihm so deutlich klargemacht hatte, dass er nur einer von Vielen war, dass er nur Dracos Zeitvertreib gewesen war.

Doch genau das hatte er doch erwartet. Warum verletzte es ihn dann so sehr? Er würde sich doch nie so verlassen fühlen, hätte irgendeine beliebige Schülerin, oder seinetwegen auch ein Schüler, sich so an ihn rangemacht und ihn dann wieder fallen gelassen. War Draco ihm so wichtig? Oder spielten nur seine Hormone verrückt?

Er seufzte deprimiert auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, als ihm einfiel, dass er doch auch in die Kerker musste, für den Zaubertränkeunterricht. Er stöhnte gequält. Jetzt würde er Malfoy wieder folgen müssen.

"Warte Malfoy!" Malfoy sah auf, wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, doch sofort hatte er sich wieder hinter seiner eiskalten Maske gefangen und blaffte Ron an.

"Was? Hast du noch nicht genug geredet, Weasley?" Der Spott, der wie üblich in seiner Stimme mitschwang, klang nicht halb so überzeugend, doch das fiel Ron nicht weiter auf, da ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Seit wann war es so schwer für ihn, sich in Malfoys Gegenwart aufzuhalten?

**A/N** So, das war Kapitel 4. Ich hoffe, es hat geschmeckt. Wollen sie noch ein wenig Wein? Gut, dann bringe ich ihnen die Rechnung. Das macht ein nettes Lächeln und Trinkgeld nehme ich immer gern in Form eines Reviews an ;)

Ganz liebe Grüße, McMuffin


	5. Highschooldrama, Klappe die Zweite

**A/N:** So, ich weiß jetzt, was es heißt, Probleme mit dem Hochladen zu haben. –grummel- Dauernd kam nur die Mitteilung, dass bei mir „Error Type 2" passiert ist... Naja –seufz- jetzt hab ich es aber auch wieder geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben und; Oh Wunder; auch hoch zuladen! Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die langen, langen Hochladezeiten... :(

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und habe es auch nicht vor.

**Warnings:** Slash! Also geht es um die Liebe/Zuneigung zweier Jungs zueinander. Hübsch gesagt, oder? Also, wenn ihr so was nicht mögt, tut es euch und mir nicht an.

So und nu geht's los!

* * *

_"Was? Hast du noch nicht genug geredet, Weasley?"_

„Du bist tausend Umwege gelaufen, Malfoy. Ich muss jetzt auch zu Zaubertränke und ehe ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, zurück zur großen Halle zu laufen, gehe ich lieber auch hier lang." Ron hatte sich sehr zusammen nehmen müssen, um das mit fester Stimme sagen zu können.

„Fein. Und weshalb sprichst du da _mich_ an? Bist du etwa zu blöd, alleine zu laufen?" Diese Worte schmerzten Ron unerwartet. Malfoy sagte dies mit so einer Leichtigkeit, als wäre gestern nichts gewesen. Dabei war er in diesem Klassenraum noch so... lieb? Nun, er war jedenfalls freundlich, ja sogar sympathisch gewesen. Man hätte es fast liebenswürdig nennen können. Und nun war da nur wieder dieses fiese Verhalten, welches er sonst auch auflegte. Der einzige Unterschied war nur, dass Ron das einfach nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Zugegeben, er hatte dies zwar nie ignorieren können, aber sonst konnte er auf solche Kommentare immer bissig und mit Hass antworten. Jetzt verletzte es ihn nur umso mehr.

Ruhig atmete Ron einmal tief ein und wieder aus, um den Frust wegzuspülen.

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich hatte nur Angst, du fändest den Weg nicht zurück.", warf er ihm an den Kopf. Angesprochener schnaubte auf und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Es fiel ihm schon so schwer genug, Ron zu ignorieren _und_ wenn es nötig war, harsch zu antworten. Doch nun, wo ihm dieser ihm wie eine Klette hinterherkam war es schon nahezu unmöglich, sich nicht einfach an ihn zu drängen und nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen. Nicht, dass er es nötig gehabt hätte.._._ Es war doch wirklich nur zum Verzweifeln, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, Rons Körper wieder berühren zu können, doch genau das verbot er sich selbst. Sein Verlangen nach Berührung war es nicht wert, seinen Ruf dafür aufzugeben. Es war sicher nur wegen seiner Hormone. Später würde er noch als Schwuchtel gelten, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Ron aufgrund eines jugendlichen Triebs so toll und wichtig gefunden hatte und er sich damit tatsächlich nur geirrt hatte. Dann wäre es zu spät, seinen Ruf wider her zustellen.

Aber was wäre wenn es kein Irrtum war? Wenn er und Ron eventuell wirklich... eine Zukunft hätten? Oder immerhin eine berauschende Affäre. Es wäre also vollkommen unbegründet, sich jetzt so kindisch zu verhalten. Aber war der Optimismus hier wirklich an richtiger Stelle?

„Malfoy?" Ron versuchte nun schon zum wiederholten Male, Draco anzusprechen und jetzt endlich reagierte er. Erschrocken schaute er auf.

„Was?", blaffte er unfreundlich zurück. Er war sich nun wieder absolut sicher, dass Optimismus hier nicht angebracht war. Dafür war die Situation doch zu unrealistisch.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube dir nicht, dass das Gestern nur so zum Spaß war. Oder du kannst extrem gut Schau spielen, was an sich schon nicht möglich ist, wo du doch ein grobschlächtiger Slytherin bist."

„Ach? Und Gryffindors sind da besser? Dumm und prüde, bilden sich noch dazu auf alles was ein. Ihr seid wirklich Abschaum. Ich hoffe doch sehr für dich, dass du mich auf dem Rest des Weges nicht mehr ansprichst. Ich komme immer noch nicht dahinter, weshalb du zu meinen glaubst, dass du dich dabei mit mir 'unterhalten' musst. Wenn du schon so lästig sein musst und mir folgst, damit du dich nicht verläufst, dann hab auch den Anstand einfach dein ungestümes Mundwerk zu halten!", empörte sich Draco. Es fiel ihm aber alles andere als leicht, Ron so fertig zu machen, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, wenn er Abstand zwischen Ron und sich bringen wollte.

„Du kannst mir nicht verbieten, zu reden! Bevor du mich so hohl angeschnauzt hast, wollte ich eigentlich nur höflich Smalltalk betreiben."

„Ich habe es nicht nötig, mit einem _Weasley_ Smalltalk zu betreiben! Freunde dich endlich mit dem Gedanken an, dass du es mir nicht wert bist."

„Ach? Aber gestern war ich es dir sogar noch wert, mich auf dem Gang zu knutschen! Ich erinnere dich- es war zwei Gänge von der großen Halle entfernt! Dort, wo jede Sekunde jemand hätte vorbeischauen können! Und dann hast du mich in ein Klassenzimmer geschleppt, mit dem Ziel, mir zu zeigen, wie gut es wäre, wäre ich schwul. Na, klingelt's endlich? Du hast gestern für mich deinen, ach so tollen, Ruf aufs Spiel gesetzt, _Malfoy_! Ich wüsste nicht, was dich so dringlich daran hindert, meine Versuche, freundlich zu sein, wenigstens ein bisschen gutmütig zu erwidern!" Obwohl er es mit so viel Selbstsicherheit gesagt hatte, lief Ron nun unvermeidlich rot an. Ebenso Draco. Seine Miene verzerrte sich aber immer mehr, bis es so wirkte, dass er lediglich rot war vor Wut.

„Weasley! Bist du des Teufels? Sag _das_ doch nicht so laut, du Idiot! Und wenn du unbedingt so glauben willst, dann bitte, aber damit bist du ebenso aufsässig, wie Parkinson." Mittlerweile waren beide stehen geblieben Draco stand vor Ron breitbeinig und wutentbrannt. Seine Maske saß perfekt, wobei er doch so hoffte, Ron wolle sich mit ihm gut stellen, ihn wieder küssen... um mehr daraus werden zu lassen.

Ron merkte ein winziges, unscheinbares Funkeln in Dracos Augen, welches alles andere als zornig wirkte. Es gab ihm den nötigen Mut. Die Bestätigung, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen nicht gänzlich falsch lag. Draco hatte doch immer seine Maske auf, also würde er jetzt auch verbergen, was er wirklich dachte und fühlte. Mit der ruhigsten Miene und Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Mit dem Unterschied, _Draco_, dass du mich willst und Parkinson nicht." Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Woher nahmen die Gryffindors sich immer ihren Mut, wenn sie ihn brauchten? _Beruhigen Draco. Wenn du ihn wieder und wieder zurückweist, wird er es irgendwann lassen. So schlimm, wie Pansy kann er unmöglich sein._

„Ach? Und woher nimmst du dir da die Sicherheit?", höhnte er, etwas aufgesetzt.

„Glaub mir.", sagte Ron ganz sanft und tat dabei einen Schritt an Draco heran. „Ich weiß es einfach." Damit verschloss er Dracos Lippen. Ron gab sich keine Zeit, sich über sich selbst zu wundern. Der Kuss fühlte sich richtig an, doch Draco war, wie erstarrt. Selbst bei dieser sanften Berührung zuckten tausend kleine, liebliche Blitze elektrisierend und erregend durch seinen Körper und er fragte sich, ob Ron ebenso fühlte. Draco blinzelte, wollte auf den Kuss eingehen, war es doch genau das, was er eigentlich wollte, besann sich aber und drückte Ron hart und bestimmend von sich weg. Mit zartrosa Wangen und großen Augen starrte er ihn an.

„Was, bei Salazar, sollte das, Weasley?" Oh, Draco kochte innerlich! Wie gern hätte er sich doch nun auf den Rothaarigen gestürzt und ihn mit Haut und Haaren vernascht. Doch würde er weiter auf diesen Gedanken, geschweigedenn diese Handlung eingehen, hätte er bald wieder einmal ein Problem, zumal er sich geschworen hatte, den Rothaarigen zu ignorieren. Verklärt schüttelte er den Kopf, bedachte Ron noch mit einem seiner patentierten Wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten-Blicke, drehte sich um 180 Grad und schritt von dannen.

„Wag es nicht, Derartiges zu wiederholen, sonst bist du tot, Weasley!", konnte Ron noch vernehmen, ehe Draco um die nächste Ecke bog.

Mit geröteten Wangen und ziemlich unzufrieden schlurfte Ron in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch Draco gegangen war. Er ließ sich ab jetzt nur noch von dem Geräusch der Schritte leiten. Ein weiterer Zusammenstoß mit Draco und es würden die Fetzen fliegen. So, wie es schien, wollte der Blonde tatsächlich nichts von ihm. Er war von ihm nur benutzt worden. Es hätte ihm gestern Abend schon auffallen sollen, dass Draco sicher alles sagte, um jemanden rumzukriegen. Die einzige Frage war, weshalb gestern ausgerechnet Ron Dracos Ziel gewesen war. Hatte er es so nötig gehabt? Aber dann hätte er sich Person Nummer zwei suchen gehen müssen, da er mit Ron nicht unbedingt weit gekommen war. _Nicht wirklich motivierend. Ich muss mir Draco unbedingt aus dem Kopf schlagen. Vielleicht war das gestern auch alles nur aus Verwirrung heraus. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach wieder um Mine kümmern._ Komischerweise heiterte Ron nicht einmal der Gedanke an Hermine wieder auf.

Lustlos schlurfte er zum Klassenraum für den Zaubertränkeunterricht. Draco stand etwas abseits und sah ungerührt aus, eigentlich genau, wie immer. Blaise war nirgendwo zu sehen, ebenso wenig Seamus. Harry und Hermine blickten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen, als er auf sie zukam.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen? Sag schon!", drängte Hermine ihn.

„Hermine, weshalb ist dir das eigentlich so wichtig? Du weißt genau, dass nicht _er_ mein Ziel ist.", entgegnete Ron etwas unfreundlich. Er war auch nicht gut aufgelegt. Besonders nicht zu diesem Gespräch. Hermine errötete und blickte ihn böse an.

„Tja, wenn du immer so freundlich zu deinem _Ziel_ bist, wird es dich sich gar nicht erreichen lassen wollen!", brauste sie auf und stapfte in den Raum, da Snape ihn gerade geöffnet hatte. Ron hatte nur einen verständnislosen Blick für sie übrig. Er wandte sich an Harry.

„Was wollte sie mir jetzt damit sagen?"

„Ich glaub, sie fand es nicht gut, dass du sie als Ziel bezeichnet hast. Aber was sie damit sagen wollte, war, dass sie gar nicht zulassen will, dass du dein Ziel, wie du sie so schön bezeichnetest, erreichst." Ron machte ein noch dümmeres Gesicht, als zuvor. „Sie wird nicht auf deine Annäherungsversuche anspringen.", erklärte Harry in einfacheren Worten. Ron ging ein Licht auf.

„Harry, weshalb kannst du so was verstehen?", jammerte er. Harry musste glucksen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir verbringe ich mehr Zeit mit Mädchen. Nach einer Weile gewöhnt man sich dran und versteht, was sie von einem wollen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das auch können will. Es wäre wirklich weniger umständlich, nur mit anderen Jungen sein Leben zu verbringen."

„Ist ja nicht so, als wäre das unmöglich... besonders in deinem Fall.", gab Harry zu bedenken, während auch sie sich nun in den Raum begaben.

„Könnten wir genau dieses Thema heute mal unter den Tisch fallen lassen?", stöhnte Ron auf.

„Also ist das mit Draco nicht gut gelaufen?"

„Harry! Was hab ich grad gefragt?"

„Schon gut." Die beiden besetzten zwei Plätze in einer hinteren Reihe und ließen den Unterricht über sich ergehen. Snape schien heute für seine Verhältnisse gut aufgelegt zu sein. Er zog Gryffindor insgesamt nur 13 Punkte ab und Harry musste auch nicht Nachsitzen. Dafür Ron. Er war etwas grantig zu Snape gewesen, als dieser seinen Trank bemängelt hatte. Er meinte, Ron hätte diesen mit Absicht falsch gebraut, um ihn zu provozieren. Ron hatte... etwas unfein geantwortet und war für heute Abend zum Nachsitzen verdonnert worden. _Der perfekte Abschluss für diesen ohnehin schon perfekten Tag._

Auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung -erneut gemeinsam mit den Slytherins- durfte Ron feststellen, dass Draco ihm komplett aus dem Weg ging, Hermine kein Wort mit ihm redete und Harry kein interessantes Gesprächsthema einfiel, über das es sich zu reden gelohnt hätte. Also beschäftigte Ron sich damit, in der Gegend umherzugucken. Es war sogar recht interessant. Seit Harry ihm gestern erzählt hatte, dass Seamus anscheinend mit Blaise Zabini zusammen war, hatte er versucht, einen Blick der vermeintlichen Beziehung zu erhaschen. Tatsächlich war Seamus recht langsam Richtung Verwandlung gegangen, und auch Blaise hatte sich zurückfallen lassen. Als Ron, wie allen anderen auch in den nächsten Gang gebogen war, kamen die beiden nicht mal hinterher.

Ron wartete ein wenig und spielte mit dem Gedanken, hinter die Ecke zu spähen. Vielleicht würde er ja das süße Paar dabei erwischen, wie sie miteinander liebäugelten, oder vielleicht einen zärtlichen Kuss tauschten. Die Vorstellung, zwei Jungen beim Küssen zu sehen, schien durchaus verlockend. Bis jetzt hatte er es nur selbst erlebt. Vorsichtig schlich Ron sich den Gang zurück und blieb an die Wand gepresst stehen. Und was würde er machen, wenn er sie dort tatsächlich knutschen sah? Oder, wenn sie ihn beim Spannen bemerken würden? Sein Herz schlug um einiges schneller, als sonst, während er vorsichtig um die Ecke spähte. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Seamus hatte Blaise an die Wand gedrängt und schob gerade eine Hand unter dessen Pullover. Die andere hatte sich in seinen Nacken gelegt und zog ihn zu einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. Ron konnte vernehmen, wie Blaise sanft in den Kuss hineinstöhnte. Seine Hände lagen auf Seamus' Hüfte und glitten langsam aber sicher weiter hinunter. Ron war wie paralysiert von der Handlung und konnte sich einfach nicht abwenden. Seamus lehnte sich gerade vor, küsste Blaise' Hals entlang, hinauf zu seinem Ohr, wo er innehielt um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. Blaise wurde schlagartig rot und musste grinsen. Ein weiteres Mal küssten sie sich stürmisch. Blaise' eine Hand lag nun ruhig auf Seamus Po, die andere hatte sich in seine Haare gekrallt. Es war Gestöhne zu hören, jedoch war es unmöglich, zu unterscheiden, von wem es ausging. Seamus Hand steckte irgendwo tief unter Blaise' Pullover und die beiden sanken zu Boden, wo Seamus auf seinem Freund zu sitzen kam.  
Die beiden so zu sehen ließ Rons Herz höher schlagen und ihm das Blut nicht ausschließlich ins Gesicht pumpen. Der sanfte Rotton in seinem Gesicht, der an einen Feuerwehrwagen erinnerte biss sich mit der Farbe seiner Haare. Rasch wand er sich von den beiden Küssenden ab und verschwand zurück hinter die Ecke. Peinlich berührt lehnte er sich an die Wand und massierte seine Schläfen, um sich von diesem anregenden Anblick zu erholen. Dass Seamus und Blaise sich auch gar nicht darum kümmerten, _dabei_ entdeckt werden zu können. Zu seinem Leidwesen musste er feststellen, dass er aber eben diese Tatsache ausgenutzt und sogar etwas... genossen hatte. Ron fluchte leise und rappelte sich auf, um schnell zum Unterricht zu kommen.

* * *

**A/N**: Ähem... ja. Dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich viel kürzer, als es meine Kapitel normalerweise sind. Es tut mir auch wirklich Leid, aber dieses Ende war mir lieber, als es erst enden zu lassen, wenn Ron zum Nachsitzen muss, denn dann wäre das Kapitel seeeehr viel länger, als sonst geworden- schätze ich. Außerdem sprach da auch etwas die Faulheit aus mir... Ich hoffe, es hat trotzem gefallen ^^


	6. Problematik Frauen

**A/N:** Naaaa? Diesmal ging es wieder etwas langsamer... und diesmal hab ich auch gar nicht viel zu sagen...

**Disclaimer:** Die GuteJ.K.R. und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und habe es auch nicht vor.

**Warnings:** Slash.

* * *

In Verwandlung musste Ron sich größte Mühe geben, auch wirklich auf den Unterricht zu achten. Seamus und Blaise waren kurz nach ihm aufgetaucht, demnach konnten sie ihr kleines Zusammensein nicht weit fortgeführt haben. Da Ron es nicht vermeiden konnte, rot zu werden, sobald er einen der beiden anguckte, zwang er sich dazu, in sein Buch zu sehen. Natürlich funktionierte das nicht auf Dauer und sein Blick wanderte, einen ordentlichen Bogen um Seamus und Blaise machend, durch den Raum und blieb, wie hätte es anders sein können, an Draco hängen. Der zupfte gelangweilt an seinem Pergament herum, das dadurch am Ende schon ganz schön aufgelöst aussah. Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich, wie üblich, um ihn herum platziert und glotzten McGonagall nur blöd an, während sie sprach.  
Unweigerlich stellte Ron sich vor, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn anstelle von Seamus und Blaise er und Draco dort auf dem Gang gewesen wären und sich _so_ geküsst hätten. _Ich werde dieses lästige Blut niemals von meinen Wangen loskriegen, wenn ich nur so was im Kopf habe_, schimpfte Ron mit sich selbst. Aber der Gedanke von sich und Draco _dabei_ war durchaus nett. Er musste unbedingt einmal überdenken, ob er tatsächlich in Hermine verliebt war. Immerhin war er Draco –und seinem Körper- durchaus nicht abgeneigt.

„Mr. Weasley! Können sie bitte wiederholen, was ich gerade gesagt habe?", unterbrach ihn die schrille Stimme McGonagalls.

„Nein Miss, entschuldigen sie." Die Slytherins lachten, die Gryffindors hingegen schlugen sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Das macht zwei Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie nun meinem Unterricht wieder folgen und nicht in ihren Gedanken über irrelevantere Dinge versinken! Miss Granger, währen sie so freundlich und erklären Mr. Weasley, worüber ich gerade gesprochen habe?" Hermine wiederholte alles brav und brachte noch mehr Wissen mit ein, sodass sie den Punkteabzug von Ron gleich wieder ausmerzte, doch der war mit den Gedanken noch immer nicht vollständig im Unterricht angekommen. Wenigstens war McGonagall diesmal nicht mehr der Meinung, Ron auf seine Unaufmerksamkeit ansprechen zu müssen.  
Nach der Theoriestunde gingen Harry und Ron zum Mittagessen.

„Ronald, wo bist du heute mit deinen Gedanken?", meckerte Hermine, als er sie aus Versehen etwas mit seinen Kartoffeln bekleckert hatte.

„Sorry Mine."

„Erst zieht dir Snape Punkte ab und gibt dir Nachsitzen, dann das in Verwandlung und jetzt bekleckerst du mich schon! Fang doch mal an, die Augen auf zu machen."

„Schon gut, ich bin nur etwas in Gedanken."

„Nein, es ist nicht „schon gut" Ron!" Damit schnappte sich Hermine ein Stück Baguette und ihre Büchertasche, um damit in Richtung Bibliothek zu verschwinden.

„Harry, was mach' ich denn falsch?", stöhnte Ron genervt auf.

„Tja, mein Lieber, da muss ich Mine mal recht geben; du bist echt ganz schön neben der Spur heute."

„Ja, dafür kann doch aber ich nichts! Mach dafür bitte Draco, Seamus und Blaise verantwortlich." Beim Erwähnen, der letzten beiden Namen horchte Harry auf. Und nicht nur er.  
"Hab ich da grad meinen Namen gehört?"

„Hi, Seamus.", begrüßten ihn Ron und Harry, wie aus einem Munde.

„Und, worüber wurde gesprochen?", er setzte sich mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und, wie üblich zerzausten Haaren zu seinen Freunden. Mit der ungezähmten Frisur konnte er Harry langsam schon Konkurrenz machen, auch wenn diese Unordnung wohl eher auf Blaise zurückzuführen war und nicht auf die gewohnt unordentliche Struktur seiner Haare.

„Du und Blaise... ihr seht zusammen wirklich heiß aus.", meinte Ron ungerührt, entgegen seiner sonst so prüden Art. Seamus Augen traten ein klein wenig aus den Höhlen, als er sie überrascht aufriss.

„Was? Du hast uns... oh scheiße." Seamus huschte einiges an Reaktionen übers Gesicht, aber was am Ende Überhand gewann, war die Überraschung. Ron musste ein wenig schadenfroh grinsen. Harry hingegen beobachtete beide sehr genau. Es war doch wirklich ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise ließ Seamus sich nicht annähernd so schnell aus der Fassung bringen und Ron nahm alles Körperliche, zudem noch Gleichgeschlechtliche nicht auf die leichte Schippe. Zumal er auch sonst nie so einfach zugegeben hätte, wie _heiß_ jemand bei einer bestimmten Tätigkeit aussah. „Heiß?", fragte Seamus ungläubig. Hatte er sich auch nicht verhört?

Ron kratzte sich nun etwas verlegen am Kopf. „Naja... ja."

„Also hast du nichts dagegen?"

„Nein, wieso sollte ich?"

„Nun ja... normalerweise nimmt man es nicht einfach so hin, dass einer seiner Freunde- warte. Du auch, oder?" Die Absurdität dieses Gesprächs zauberte Harry ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Zumal sich aber auch wirklich niemand traute, auszusprechen, was die beiden sprachlich so hübsch umgingen. Ron wurde jetzt wieder zum Alten und guckte dezent weg.

„Mehr, oder weniger...?", war seine Antwort, die doch mehr, wie eine Frage klang. „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht, Seam." Seamus tat dies mit einer lockeren Handbewegung ab- auch er war wieder _normal_.

„Schon klar. Das kann man nicht einfach von jetzt auf gleich wissen."

„Danke." Es herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen, ehe sich jeder dazu entschied die Zeit besser dafür zu nutzen, etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Es würden jetzt noch Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe erneut mit den Slytherins auf sie zu kommen. Warum ihr Stundenplan so slytherinlastig sein musste, wollte Ron nicht einleuchten. Früher hätte ihn das nur ein bisschen genervt, aber in seiner jetzigen Situation kam es einem Gerichtsprozess gleich. Diese Spannung, die jedes Mal in der Luft lag, wenn Rons und Dracos Blicke sich aus Versehen kreuzten, war nahezu greifbar.

Sie hatten das Essen beendet und standen auf, um langsam aber sicher für Kräuterkunde auf die Ländereien zu gehen. Hermine war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht.

„Meinst du, ich sollte sie in der Bibliothek suchen gehen?", fragte Ron Harry unsicher. Sei bester Freund schien sich ja tausendmal besser mit Mädchen auszukennen, als er selbst. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich denke, du wärst der Letzte, den sie jetzt sehen will. Außerdem wird sie, so wie ich unsere Mine kenne schon im Gewächshaus sein." Harry behielt Recht. Als sie im Gewächshaus angekommen waren saß da bereits eine immer noch wütend aussehende Hermine, vertieft in ihre Lektüre. Ron war es unerklärlich, wie jemand die Ausdauer haben konnte, den lieben, langen Tag zu lesen, zu lernen und mädchenhaft zu sein. Nun gut, Letzteres war für Mädchen wohl keine schwere Aufgabe, aber dennoch erstaunte es Ron. Ohne noch einmal Harry, den „Frauenkenner" zu fragen, ging Ron auf Hermine zu.

„Hey... ähm, Mine? Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du noch sauer auf mich bist... äh, aber würde es dir was ausmachen, w-wenn wir nach dem Unterricht mal reden? Also... naja, nur du und ich?" Hermine blickte von ihrem Buch auf in das verängstigt wirkende Gesicht von Ron. Es war ein Anblick für die Götter, wie er da stand, eingeschüchtert, wie ein Kleinkind mit der Morgenröte auf seinen Wangen eingefangen und die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, als wären sie dort besser aufgehoben. Dieses Bild von Ron, das sich Hermine bot, war einfach entwaffnend und, obwohl sie eigentlich sauer auf Ron war, milderte es ihre Wut ungemein.

„Von mir aus.", meinte sie, dennoch kühl und Ron war extrem erleichtert, diesmal anscheinend nichts falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Danke... ich... werd dann mal wieder zu Harry... ähm." Ron wirkte etwas unbeholfen und zeigte in Richtung Harry. Hermine nickte nur und Ron entfernte sich, stolperte über eine Wurzel und kam peinlich berührt bei seinem besten Freund an. Dieser erwartete ihn grinsend. „Sag nichts, Harry." Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich.

„Ron, mein Freund, das war jämmerlich."

„Du hattest es nicht bleiben lassen können, oder?"

„Nein." Ron schnaubte missbilligend. Seamus hatte den Anstand, sich seinen Kommentar und das Grinsen zu verkneifen und Harry sagte auch nichts mehr.

Der Rest der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors fand sich langsam ein und auch Mrs. Sprout beehrte die Schüler mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Neville hatte sich vorher exzellent auf diese Stunde vorbereitet und konnte bei der netten, pummligen Lehrerin punkten. Die einzige, wirkliche Stärke, die Neville besaß, lag ja auch bei Kräuterkunde. Immer, wenn Ron zwischendurch nicht aufgepasst hatte, half Neville ihm schnell, alles aufzuholen, was er versäumt hatte. So überstand Ron die Stunden ohne Zwischenfall und konnte sich mental auf seine Konversation mit Hermine vorbereiten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte die Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde endlos lang sein können, aber es ging natürlich nicht nach ihm und so ertönte nach einer Weile das laute Glockenklingen vom Schulgebäude her. Alle streiften die Drachenlederhandschuhe ab, nahmen ihre Taschen und gingen zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht. Ron ließ sich absichtlich mehr Zeit, als die anderen und hoffte insgeheim, dass Hermine, wie alle anderen auch einfach vorgehen würde, doch sie hatte Rons Bitte um eine Konversation nicht vergessen und wartete vor dem Gewächshaus auf ihn.

„So Ron, hier bin ich." Angesichts der Tatsache, dass die beiden schon seit Mitte des ersten Schuljahres miteinander befreundet waren, herrschte eine ziemlich angespannte Stimmung, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Ron und Hermine sich in den letzten Tagen immer öfter angezickt hatten.

„Genau. Danke, dass du das machst." Hermine nickte nur, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nicht in der besten Stimmung war. Sie war auch nicht gerade darauf erpicht, sich jetzt mit dem Rothaarigen zu unterhalten, aber ebenso wenig wollte sie, dass dieses momentan doch sehr komische Verhältnis zwischen ihnen ungeklärt blieb.

„Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?", fragte sie, nachdem Ron schon über eine Minute geschwiegen hatte. _Als ob sie das nicht schon wüsste_, dachte er sich grimmig.

Ron zwang sich, geradeaus in Hermines Augen zu gucken und endlich mit Sprechen anzufangen. „Ich wollte diese ganze Sache mit mir und Malfoy und dir klären. Ich weiß, ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich eigentlich in dich verliebt bin, aber die Handlungen der letzten Tage liefen mehr darauf hinaus, mit Malfoy zusammenzukommen und du hast dazu auch beigetragen... Um das alles wirklich klären zu können, wäre es ziemlich hilfreich, wenn ich wüsste, in wen ich jetzt überhaupt verliebt bin."

„Gut. Aber wieso willst du dich dann jetzt schon mit mir unterhalten, wenn du es doch noch nicht weißt? Ich zumindest kann dir diese Frage nicht beantworten." Ron fühlte sich von dieser Logik überrumpelt. Daran hatte er bis jetzt tatsächlich noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Er hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, ein klärendes Gespräch mit Hermine zu führen. „Sag nicht, du hast das nicht in deine Überlegungen mit einbezogen, Ron! Sag mal, denkst du überhaupt nach, ehe du handelst? Du kannst doch nicht versuchen, dich mit mir wieder gut zu stellen und alles aus der Welt zu schaffen, ohne davor die Gegebenheiten festzustellen." Hermine wurde zusehends genervter von Ron. „Diese Konversation ist demnach ziemlich sinnlos. Wenn ich dann jetzt frei wäre, zu gehen."

„Nicht. Hermine. Wenn wir schon nicht _darüber_ reden können, dann doch über etwas anderes."

„Ach und über was, bitteschön? Alles, was innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage passiert ist, ist doch eh mit Malfoy verstrickt."

„Würdest du meine Gefühle erwidern können?" Es war das erste mal, dass Ron Hermine mit etwas überrascht hatte. Sie machte den Mund auf... und schloss ihn wieder um ihn dann nochmals zu öffnen.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du nicht mal eine Tendenz zu Ja, oder Nein? Es wäre recht hilfreich...", hinterfragte Ron wenig taktvoll, wie so oft. Hermine konnte ihn nur verständnislos angucken.

„Nein, Ron. Obwohl, wo du mich schon so feinfühlig fragst, würde ich meinen, die Tendenz liegt eindeutig bei Nein! Du schaffst es einfach nicht, höflich zu sein, oder? Bei Merlins Bart!"

„Das wirst du mir ewig vorhalten, oder? Ich weiß, es ist wahrscheinlich unangenehm, jedes mal von mir unsensibles Zeug zu hören, Hermine, aber so bin ich nun mal. Hermine, ich hab mich doch auch damit abgefunden, dass du Harry und mich bemutterst, oder, dass du andauernd irgendwelche neunmalklugen Sachen sagst. Wenn ich es schaffe, dir nicht immer wieder vorzuhalten, was mich an dir stört, könntest du es doch auch versuchen, oder?"

„Ronald! Es ist wirklich ein Unterschied, ob dich jemand nur nervt, oder dir etwas Verletzendes sagt! Und seit wann bemuttere ich euch denn bitteschön?"

„Schon immer. Hermine. Du machst das rund um die Uhr. Du sagst uns, wann wir Hausaufgaben machen müssen, dass ich meiner Mutter mal wieder einen Brief schicken könnte, dass Harry Okklumentik besser lernen muss, dass ich mir die Ohren mal wieder waschen sollte, dass wir nicht pünktlich genug aufstehen und zum Frühstück in die Halle kommen, dass wir unsere Freizeit nicht mit Entspannen, sondern Lernen verbringen sollen. Das ist wirklich nicht angenehm und noch schlimmer ist, dass du es anscheinend nicht einmal mitbekommst." Hermine war mehr, als beleidigt.

„Als ob das eine Entschuldigung dafür wäre, dass du andere, insbesondere mich immer so grobschlächtig behandelst."

„Hermine, du bist die einzige, die sich damit nicht abfinden kann. Harry und alle anderen nehmen es mit einem resignierten Lächeln hin, wenn ich mal wieder _grobschlächtig_ war, nur du bist sofort gekränkt und hältst es mir vor."

„Weil ich jedes mal die Hoffnung habe, dass es dich lehrt, damit aufzuhören, unsensibles Zeug zu sagen."

„Hermine, das kannst du nicht ausbessern. Es ist eben ein Reflex von mir, einfach zu reden. Nicht mal du kannst alles und jeden zu deinen Gunsten verändern, Hermine."

„Hör auf, andauernd meinen Namen zu nennen, verflucht, ich weiß, wie ich heiße. Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig!" Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, die nur von Hermines schwerem Atmen durchbrochen wurde.

Dieser Streit hatte Ron die Augen geöffnet. Er war wirklich nicht in Hermine verliebt. Eher... hatte er sie lieb. Wie man seine Mutter lieb hatte. Man schätzte, dass sie sich immer um einen sorgte und überall half, wo sie konnte. Das hieß nicht, dass er Hermine mit seiner Mutter gleichsetzte, aber hier auf Hogwarts nahm sie ihre Rolle ein. An Mollys Stelle stand Hermine und sorgte sich um ihn. Das, was den großen Unterschied für Ron darstellte, nicht _in_ Hermine _verliebt_ zu sein, war, dass ihm an Hermine der gewisse... sexuelle Reiz fehlte. Er mochte sie, wirklich gerne. So gern, dass er ihr normalerweise alle kleinen Fehler nicht vorhielt und auch so gern, dass er es hasste, sich mit ihr zu streiten und auf Kriegsfuß zu stehen, so gern, dass er sie am liebsten vor allen schlechten Einflüssen beschützen würde, aber es war nicht das Mögen, wie man seinen Beziehungspartner mögen sollte.

Ohne abzuwarten, wie wenig sie ihn im Moment leiden konnte, zog Ron Hermine in eine Umarmung, die sie nicht einmal halbherzig erwiderte.

„Was soll denn der Quatsch jetzt?", keifte sie los.

„Ich hab dich lieb Mine."

„Das ist doch jetzt wohl völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen!" Sie klang extrem sauer. In ihrer Stimme lag ein hysterischer Ton, obwohl sie nicht mal sehr laut sprach.

Ron ließ Hermine wieder los und hatte einen besseren Blick auf ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Ich weiß es endlich! Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt! Ob ich es in Draco bin, tut grad mal nichts zur Sache, aber du bist es nicht, verstehst du? Ich hab dich eben lieb, wie ich Mum, oder Ginny lieb habe." Hermine schnaubte empört auf.

„Und darüber soll ich mich jetzt freuen, oder wie?" Ihr Gesicht hatte sich zu einer missbilligenden Miene verzogen.

„Naja... immerhin ist das jetzt geklärt." Statt ihm wieder vorzuhalten, was für ein ungehobelter Klotz Ron doch war, blieb Hermine einfach still. Sie sagte dazu gar nichts, sondern drehte sich um und ging davon.

Ron wusste die Reaktion weder als schlecht, noch als gut zu verbuchen. Anscheinend hatte sie eingesehen, dass es nichts nützen würde, Ron weiterhin auf seine schlechten Umgangsformen hinzuweisen, andererseits hatte dieser wortlose Abgang nicht gerade gutmütig ausgesehen. Es hatte sie eher noch wütender erscheinen lassen. Aber abgesehen davon, dass Ron nicht wusste, wie böse Hermine momentan auf ihn war, war er ziemlich erleichtert. Ein Mysterium hatte sich inzwischen für ihn geklärt. Waren immerhin nur noch ein paar weitere übrig.

Da Ron davon ausging, dass Hermine ihn erstmal nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte, lief er ein paar Meter hinter ihr her, ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren.

Wütend stapfte Hermine voraus, zur Schülermenge vor Hagrids Hütte, stellte sich einfach neben Harry, sagte nichts, machte nichts.

„Mine? Ist alles okay? Du hast dich mit Ron unterhalten, oder? Was war los?" Harry fragte alles Mögliche, doch seine Freundin gab keine Antwort. Sie stand nur da und guckte jeden böse an, der es wagte, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Man hätte meinen können, ihr böser Blick verlor mit der Zeit an Wirkung, aber er wurde nur mit jedem Mal Angst einflößender. Selbst vor Draco machte sie keinen Halt und blitzte ihn an. Dieser, als selbsternannter Meister der Wenn-Blicke-töten-könnten-Blicke ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und fuhr in seinen Gedanken fort. Mit Granger hatte er eh nichts am Hut, es sei denn, er hätte doch ein Verhältnis mit Ron begonnen, dann würde er auch ihr wohlmöglich öfter begegnen, aber so war es ja nicht. Sein Plan, Ron zu meiden verlief bis jetzt zwar nicht optimal, aber er gab sein Bestes. Nur leider hatte sich Snape seinem Vorhaben in den Weg gestellt, was es betraf Ron so wenig, wie möglich zu sehen und erst recht nicht auf ihn zu reagieren. Der werte Hauslehrer von Slytherin musste ausgerechnet heute Abend mehreren Schülern Hausarrest erteilen, sodass Draco nun die Aufsichtspflicht für Ron übergeholfen bekommen hatte. Seine Aufgabe, als Vertrauensschüler zu fungieren brachte zwar so einige Privilegien und Vorzüge mit sich, doch er würde lieber wieder in die erste Klasse gesteckt werden, als für Ron Aufsicht spielen zu müssen. Draco ging jede Wette ein, dass Ron es nicht passen würde, wenn er herausfand, wer heute Abend an Stelle von Snape das Nachsitzen überwachte. Aber er war entschlossen, auf nichts einzugehen, was der Rothaarige ihm sagte. Ron würde ja wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal den Schritt wagen, Draco zu küssen, insofern hatte dieser schon eine Sorge weniger. Vielleicht würde er auch aus Versehen das Nachsitzen zu früh beenden, oder Ron kurz alleine lassen, sodass der sich schnell aus dem Klassenraum verziehen konnte.

War das nicht extrem feige? Dem Problem die ganze Zeit auszuweichen? Nein. Es war eben seine Methode, Dinge aus der Welt zu schaffen. Wenn man sie lang genug ignorierte, gingen sie einem von selbst aus dem Weg, ohne weiteres Zutun. Natürlich ließ sich diese Theorie nur an Personen, oder Tiere anwenden. Wenn er irgendwann ein Mal, und das war äußerst unwahrscheinlich, Geldprobleme haben sollte, ließen die sich nicht einfach tot-ignorieren. Draco seufzte wehleidig und lehnte sich Gedanken versunken an die Wand von Hagrids Hütte. Blaise bemerkte das niedergeschlagene Verhalten seines besten Freundes und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Denkst du über Ron nach?"

„Woher-?"

„Ich bin nicht blind Draco. Du weißt, dass ich gern beobachte, also ist es mir nicht entgangen, wie unser lieber Rotschopf sofort hinter dir her ist, als du beim Frühstück weg bist. Und kurz vor Zaubertränke saht ihr beide recht düster aus. Ach und nicht zu vergessen, dass Ronnie dich in Verwandlung andauernd angestarrt hat. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, waren die Blicke teilweise recht lüstern..."

„Schon gut Blaise, du kannst aufhören mit der Beweisführung."

„Wenn du meinst. Also, was ist los? Der Traum kann es nicht sein, von dem weiß Wiesel ja nichts."

„Sag nicht W- schon gut, vergiss es." Jetzt hatte er sich sicher verraten. Draco fluchte innerlich über seine Unachtsamkeit in den letzten paar Tagen.

„Was soll ich nicht sagen? Soll ich ihn nicht Wiesel nennen? Dir liegt also etwas an ihm..." Bei Blaise machte es klick. „Ooooohh, okay, ich denke, ich habe das Problem so ungefähr erfasst."

„Ganz ehrlich, das bezweifle ich."

„Nun, ich kenne nicht alle Einzelheiten, aber ich würde meinen, ich kann euer Verhältnis nachvollziehen. Du willst was von ihm und das weiß er auch, aber du lässt ihn jetzt glauben, dass er sich irrt." Draco würde es niemals zugeben, aber er beneidete seinen besten Freund ein wenig um die gute Kombinationsgabe.

„Blaise, ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, mich von diesem Thema zu verschonen."

„Es hat eh keinen Sinn, zu versuchen, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, wenn du nicht willst." Blaise seufzte einmal theatralisch und blieb dann stumm neben Draco stehen. Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit über. Draco sprach nicht mal, um Hagrid zu beleidigen, oder Schüler herumzukommandieren, was sie tun sollten und was nicht. Ihm war einfach nicht danach, zu reden und so behielt er einfach seine Gefühlskalte Maske auf.

Der Unterricht zog sich langsam an ihm vorbei, bis er endlich gemeinsam mit Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle zurück ins Schulgebäude ging. Crabbe und Goyle hatten keine besonders große Lust, ihn in die Bibliothek zu begleiten, weshalb er sich allein dorthin begab. Blaise kam sowieso nicht mit, weil er sich um Finnegan kümmern musste.

Draco setzte sich mit einem beliebigen Buch in seine Lieblingsecke und schlief darüber hinaus ein, dass die Koboldkriege mehrere Generationen der Kobolde extrem beeinflusst hatten. Er verschlief es sogar, zum Abendessen zu erscheinen und kam gerade noch pünktlich zum Nachsitzens-Überwachen, wenn er sich jetzt beeilte dorthin zu kommen. Draco war mehr, als schlecht gelaunt, als er im Kerker ankam, aber wenigstens war er noch vor Ron erschienen.

„Malfoy, was machst du hier?" _Und der Spaß kann beginnen_, dachte sich Draco sarkastisch, ehe er Ron in den Raum hinein schob.

* * *

**A/N:** Und ich hab Recht behalten -hätte ich das letzte Kapitel erst hier enden lassen, wäre es vieeel zu lang geworden! Ich hoffe, der Storyverlauf kommt noch gut an :)

Liebste Grüße, SpinatKeks :D


	7. Let us sweettalk the snake

**A/N: **Diesmal wieder etwas längere Ladezeiten :(

**Disclaimer:** Die liebe, liebe J.K. Rowling ist für die Harry Potter Reihe verantwortlich, die Rechte liegen bei ihr und mit meiner Fanfiktion will ich kein Geld verdienen, oder ihr das Recht an Harry Potter streitig machen. Das einzige, was ich beanspruchen kann, ist die Handlung dieser Story. So viel dazu.

**Warnings:** Slash, also die Zuneigung zweier männlicher Charaktere zueinander.

* * *

„Und noch einmal. Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Ron verblüfft und schaffte es nicht wirklich, seinem Ton eine fiese Note zu verleihen. Er und Draco standen verloren im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, doch der zugehörige Lehrer war nicht anwesend.

„Denk nicht, ich hätte darum gebeten, hier zu sein. Snape hat mich zu deiner Aufsicht gemacht.", blaffte Draco ihn an. In diesem Moment war er dankbar, so erzogen worden zu sein, dass er rund um die Uhr seine Maske aufhaben musste, sonst hätte Ron sofort mitbekommen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, zu erahnen, welche Gefühle Draco verbergen wollte.

Zu gern hätte er nicht mehr so tun müssen, als hegte er einen Groll auf Ron, als wolle er wirklich nichts von ihm, als ließe ihn Rons Anwesenheit kalt. Doch da sprachen so einige Dinge dagegen. Zum Beispiel, dass sein Vater ausrasten würde, oder dass alle Slytherins (bis auf Blaise) ihn dafür verachten würden, ergo er würde seinen guten Ruf verlieren. Nun ja, sein Ruf war nicht gut in dem Sinne, aber er war als fieser, gefühlskalter, Besitz ergreifender Slytherinprinz bekannt und wurde dementsprechend vorsichtig behandelt. Diesen Status für Ron aufzugeben, erschien Draco mehr als unlogisch. Der Rothaarige gäbe ja im Gegenzug auch nichts auf.

Nun ja. Nicht ganz. Alle Gryffindors wären wohl böse auf ihn, dass er sich mit einer widerlichen Slytherinschlange abgab und zudem hätte er es wahrscheinlich auch nicht einfach, fänden alle heraus, dass er schwul war. Aber diese zwei Risiken ginge Draco auch ein, also reichte es nicht, was Ron für das Ermöglichen einer Beziehung der beiden opfern musste.

Für Draco war es wichtig, dass er für eine Beziehung nicht mehr leiden musste, als der andere auch- nicht einmal für Ron wollte er da eine Ausnahme machen. Er würde sich jetzt nur noch durch die Zeit quälen müssen, in der er andauernd an Ron denken musste und dann hatte er das ganze Gehabe hinter sich. _Und was ist, wenn ich ewig an ihn denken muss?_ Konnte es denn sein, dass der Rotschopf seine Gedanken so sehr in der Gewalt hatte? Würde Draco jemals damit aufhören, ihn bei sich haben zu wollen? Nein, das wäre unmöglich. Menschen waren vergesslich- eines Tages würde Draco aufwachen und einfach vergessen, an Ron zu denken und ab da würde er es immer seltener tun, bis er Ron letztendlich nie wieder mit irgendetwas in Verbindung setzte.

Aber bis er so vergesslich geworden wäre, müsste erst eine lange Zeit vergangen sein...

„Willst du hier ewig so rum stehen und mir ins Gesicht starren?", holte Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco wand sich schnell ab und schalt sich einen Dummkopf. Es war ihm nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass er die ganze Zeit über Rons Gesicht mit seinen Blicken abgefühlt hatte. Angestrengt versuchte er, die Röte von seinen Wangen fernzuhalten und seine Bemühungen zeigten erfolg. Ihm war nicht im Geringsten anzusehen, wie peinlich es ihm war.

„Professor Snape meinte, du sollest die Zutaten aus dem Schrank reinigen und sortieren und die Kessel putzen. Magie ist nicht erlaubt. Nur dem Professor und mir ist es momentan möglich, hier zu zaubern. Am Besten, du fängst jetzt gleich an, sonst bist du vor dem Morgengrauen nicht fertig." Jetzt war Ron an der Reihe, Draco unverhohlen anzuglotzen. Meinte der es so ernst mit der Aufsicht. „Wieso guckst du mich so ungläubig an?", schnarrte Draco schlecht gelaunt.

„Weil du mich tatsächlich die Aufgaben machen lässt, die Snape gegeben hat."

"Was hattest du denn anderes erwartet?"

„Na ja, wir wären wirklich viel früher hier raus, wenn du einfach kurz deinen Zauberstab schwingst und die Arbeit für mich erledigst."

„Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich dir helfen, Weasley? Wenn Professor Snape das herausbekommt, bleiben alle Strafen an mir hängen. Fang jetzt gefälligst an, denn früh gehen möchte ich tatsächlich." Draco war mehr als nur schlecht gelaunt. Seine Überlegungen waren darauf hinausgelaufen, dass er Ron nur aus seinem Kopf verbannen konnte, wenn es jemanden gab, der ihn noch mehr beschäftigte und diese Person ließ sich auf Hogwarts nicht finden. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl am Lehrerpult nieder und blickte Ron erwartungsvoll an.

„Gut.", stöhnte dieser unfreiwillig. „Wonach soll ich die Vorräte sortieren?"

„Nach Alphabet. Die Schüler stellen sie nie richtig zurück im Unterricht. Ich würde dir empfehlen, erst die Zutaten zu säubern, ehe du sie alle einsortierst und dann wieder herausnehmen musst." Draco klang zusehends genervter. Es lag weniger an Ron, als an der Tatsache, dass er sich eingekesselt fühlte. Er wollte wegen Ron nichts unternehmen, das wäre falsch. Aber unternähme er wirklich nichts, würde sein Gewissen ihn damit plagen, wie viel besser es jetzt in Rons Armen sein konnte. Draco hegte keine Zweifel an dem Umstand, dass Ron wohl auch interessiert an ihm war, nur ob es dem Rotschopf auch so... einigermaßen ernst und wichtig war, wusste er nicht.

Ron ging zum Zutatenschrank und begann, die vielen Fläschchen, Dosen, Ampullen und Phiolen auf einen nahe gelegenen Tisch zu stellen. Zu seinem Glück waren sie beschriftet und er musste nicht erst herausfinden, was in ihnen enthalten war.

Es schien ihm, als würde das hier eine ziemlich langweilige Beschäftigung werden, denn Draco wirkte nicht so, als würde er gleich eine interessante Konversation mit ihm beginnen. Ron seufzte schrecklich tief und nahm sich vor, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er Draco dazu bewegen, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, oder wenigstens etwas von sich zu geben.

„Weißt du, es ist zwar unfair, Snape die Schuld zu geben, aber ich wette, mit einem anderen Lehrer hätte ich auch bessere Noten in Zaubertränke.", begann er auf gut Glück ein Gespräch, während er mit einem Lappen die verschiedenen Zutaten säuberte. Draco hätte Ron am liebsten so angeguckt, als ginge es ihm nicht mehr ganz gut. Merkte der Rotschopf denn nicht, wie außerordentlich genervt er gerade war? Ihm war zumindest nicht nach einem netten Plausch.

Ron ignorierte das geflissentlich und redete einfach weiter. „Ich meine, er zieht alle Gryffindors immer in den Dreck und selbst, wenn sie etwas richtig machen, gibt es keine einzigen Hauspunkte. Aber euch Slytherins stopft er ja schon fast voll damit. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen euch hätte... nun doch, ich habe eine Menge Vorurteile, aber ich wette, es lässt sich mit euch leben, wenn es sein muss. Aber Fakt ist, dass Snape für uns Gryffindors einfach verdammt demotivierend ist. Wenn mein Lehrer mich mögen würde, würde ich auch sicher besser lernen." Ron guckte zu Draco, doch der betrachtete nur seine Fingernägel.

Auf der einen Seite war es fast schon niedlich, dass Ron versuchte ihn mit seinem Selbstgespräch zum reden zu bringen, aber auf der anderen fand er es wirklich nur verdammt nervig, weil er eigentlich auf Ruhe aus gewesen war.

„Aber mal vom Unterricht abgesehen ist auch Quidditch recht unmotivierend. Ich meine- auch wenn das meinen Stolz als Gryffindor untergräbt- du bist ein genialer Spieler und Harry erst recht und jeder aus meiner Familie... nun ja, wenn man einmal von Percy absieht- kann Quidditch seit er klein war nur ich vermassle es jedes Spiel aufs Neue. Dabei bin ich nicht mal so verdammt schlecht. Ich glaube, es hat etwas mit meiner... Psyche zu tun, oder so. Wenn alle um mich herum so gut sind, fühle ich mich automatisch schlechter und spiele dann auch so." Draco hätte beinahe peinlich gekichert. Ron verhielt sich so... plump und unwissenschaftlich, aber irgendwie fand er das wirklich süß. _Süß? Du hast vorhin wohl auf der falschen Seite geschlafen._ Es war ihm äußerst neu, dass er jemanden als süß empfand, aber Draco fand auch keinen Sinn darin, es zu unterdrücken.

„Es ist wirklich nicht einfach, allein für ein Gesprächsthema zu sorgen, obwohl du nicht einmal so wirkst, als ob du besonders erfreut darüber wärst, dass ich es trotzdem versuche." Da hatte Ron nicht Unrecht, denn Draco zog immer noch seine genervte Miene.

„Einen so langen Satz von dir zu hören ist ungewohnt, Weasley. Zumal er grammatikalisch sogar korrekt war." Nur weil er ihn etwas süß fand, musste Draco es ihm nicht auch noch unter die Nase reiben.

„Schon gut, ich hab eh nicht erwartet, dass du auf einmal super nett zu mir bist." Klang da etwa Enttäuschung in Rons Stimme? Der Weasleyspross riss sich wieder zusammen. „Wenn ich jetzt das alte Thema herauskrame und über unseren Kuss spreche, wirst du mich sicher umbringen wollen..." Hier schaute Ron kurz zu Draco um seine Reaktion abzuwarten. „Aber es ist das einzige, was mir noch einfällt. Weißt du, als du mich auf dem Gang einfach so geküsst hattest, war ich ganz schön überrumpelt. Aber irgendwie... hat es mir dann auch ge-... gefallen. Ich meine, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es nicht... gut war." Ron konnte es nicht verhindern, so auszusehen, als hätte er einen Sonnenbrand und Draco hätte am liebsten mädchenhaft gequietscht. War es denn zu fassen, wie unsicher sich Ron verhielt? Der Rotschopf räusperte sich einmal und versuchte vom selbst ausgesuchten Thema abzulenken, indem er noch ein Mal prüfend die Trankzutaten betrachtete. „Sind die sauber genug?"

„Von dir könnte ich ja eh nichts Besseres erwarten als das." In Dracos Stimme lag nicht mehr der gewöhnliche, gehässige Biss, aber Ron hätte ein feineres Gehör benötigt, um das zu bemerken. Er fasste es als übliche Beleidigung auf und, dass sein Selbstgespräch bis jetzt nichts bei Draco bewirkt hatte. Wie er sich da doch irrte. Draco hielt es bis jetzt nicht für nötig, seine zusehends positiveren Gefühle für- und Gedanken an Ron, zu unterdrücken.

"Also sortiere ich jetzt ein...?"

„Die Zutaten aufessen sollst du jedenfalls nicht.", gab Draco sarkastisch zur Antwort. Wie Ron sich hier benahm, schnitt sich enorm mit seinem üblichen Verhalten. Wenn Draco ihm sonst auf dem Gang begegnete war Ron schnell gereizt und gab perfekt Parole zu den Gemeinheiten, die ihm der Blonde an den Kopf warf. Jetzt verhielt er sich absolut un-ron-haft und verunsichert. Seine Versuche, Draco irgendetwas zu entlocken, klangen recht unbeholfen, doch Draco störte sich daran nicht. Es machte sogar ein wenig mehr Spaß, den Rotschopf einmal so erleben zu dürfen. Aber Ron würde sich nur so lange so benehmen, wie Draco ihm nicht antwortete, also würde er es die nächste Stunde wohl einfach lassen.

Ron nickte nur entschuldigend und begann die vielen Gefäße einzusortieren.

„Weißt du, als ich nach unserem... naja, es war ja eigentlich mehr, als ein Kuss." Ron räusperte sich verhalten und wurde sanft rot um die Nasenspitze. „Danach bin ich jedenfalls nach Gryffindor und Harry und Hermine haben auf mich gewartet." Draco schnaubte, als er den Namen der Granger hörte. Er fand es überhaupt nicht gut, dass Ron etwas von ihr wollte. Den Gryffindor brachte dieses Verhalten nur zum Schmunzeln. „Du musst bei ihrem Namen nicht sauer werden, ich will nichts mehr von ihr und sie hegt momentan eh einen beträchtlichen Groll für mich." Draco schnaubte verächtlich.

„Als würde mich interessieren, ob du mit Granger kleine Weasley-Erben zeugst, oder ihr euch in Ruhe lasst. Ich kann nur leider nicht unterdrücken, allen _meinen_ beträchtlichen Groll auf das goldene Trio mitzuteilen." Ron lachte freudlos auf.

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich das übersehen." Er stellte gerade das Artemisia dracunculus in den Vorratschrank und beschwerte sich im Stillen darüber, weshalb es nicht einfach mit Estragon beschriftet werden konnte. „Worauf ich eigentlich hinauswollte war, dass die beiden über alles Bescheid wissen." Draco entgleisten die Gesichtszüge und er fühlte sich, als würden seine Muskeln lahm werden. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, seine Miene unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Du. Hast. Ihnen. Davon. Erzählt?", knirschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Jetzt werden Gerüchte kursieren, dass Draco-Schwuchtel-Malfoy es gern mit Männern treibt, oder was?" Der blonde, wütende Slytherin gab sich größte Mühe, nicht zu explodieren und mit unfeinen Begriffen um sich zu hauen. Alles, worüber er sich die letzten 24 Stunden den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, hatte Ron nicht im Geringsten interessiert und es einfach so allen mitgeteilt.

Es war jetzt erst ein Tag vergangen? Und trotzdem fühlte es sich für Draco schon wie eine Ewigkeit an. Vielleicht regte er sich gerade grundlos auf... obwohl, nein. Ron hatte einfach so ihr kleines Geheimnis ausgeplappert, ohne anscheinend auch nur ein Mal darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Sie hatten sich zwar nicht darauf vereinbart, niemandem etwas zu erzählen, aber Draco war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass selbst Ron _das_ als Geheimnis für sich behalten wollen würde. Er selbst hatte es ja Blaise auch nicht erzählt, der war von selbst draufgekommen.

„Malfoy. Beruhige dich und lass mich ausreden." Draco hatte nur einen fiesen Blick für ihn übrig, doch Ron ließ sich nicht verunsichern und erzählte ihm, was vorgefallen war. Natürlich nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Harry von ihm und Draco Näheres erfuhr. Von der Liste und seinen Traum berichtete er absichtlich nichts. Es wirkte nicht so, als ob Draco von seiner Erzählung sehr beruhigt war, aber wenigstens wollte er ihm nicht länger an den Hals springen. „Ich weiß, dir brauch ich das zwar nicht zu sagen, aber den beiden kann man vertrauen. Sie werden es niemandem erzählen, den es nichts angeht und wenn doch, kannst du gerne mich zur Verantwortung ziehen." Ron dachte, der Blonde antwortete nicht, wegen seiner Sturheit, was normalerweise wohl auch zutreffend gewesen wäre, doch diesmal war es anders. Dracos Gedanken begabe sich sofort auf eine nette Wanderung und fanden dort ein Bild, wie Ron _bestraft_ wurde.

Er wand arrogant den Blick ab, um von seiner Verlegenheit abzulenken. Sein Gedanken-Ron wurde gerade seiner Kleidung entledigt, als der echte Ron mit dem Einsortieren der Zutaten fertig wurde. Jetzt musste er nur noch alle Kessel putzen. Nur noch war nett ausgedrückt, dafür dass es ganze zwanzig Töpfe mit dem Lappen zu säubern galt. Blieb noch die Frage, wo er den Lappen hernehmen sollte.

Als könne der Raum lesen, was in Rons Kopf vorging, erschien vor ihm ein Eimer voll Wasser und einem Lappen. Ron seufzte mental und machte sich an die Kessel. Während er schrubbte und immer wieder den Lappen auswusch erzählte er weiter. Er berichtete Draco von seinem Streit mit Hermine, oder dass er Hagrid schon lange nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts gesehen hatte. Draco sah nicht einmal so aus, als würde er Ron überhaupt zuhören, doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren und erzählte von den harten Plätzchen, die der Halbriese immer bei sich zu stehen hatte. Nach einer Weile gingen ihm die Ideen aus und er begnügte sich mit dem Erstbesten, was ihm einfiel.

„Es ist selten, dich so ruhig zu erleben, Draco." Ron vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick in dessen Richtung, ob Draco auf die Anspielung reagierte. „Normalerweise würdest du mich anmotzen, dass ich dich Malfoy nennen soll. Und du hättest dich schon längst darüber beschwert, dass ich so nervig bin. Oder du hättest mich stumm gezaubert. Es ist nicht so, als wollte ich den alten Draco zurück, aber der hier ist mir gänzlich ungewohnt." Draco verkniff sich ein Kichern, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass Ron absolut Recht hatte.

Brachte er Ron damit vielleicht auf ganz andere Gedanken? Seine Strategie, Ron mit Ignoranz von sich abzulenken funktionierte nämlich wirklich nicht. Schon die ganze Zeit über Amüsierte er sich an Rons Aufdringlichkeit und hatte dabei komplett vergessen, ihn ab und zu zurückzuweisen. Aber das war ja auch nicht der Sinn in „ich ignoriere ihn eiskalt". Ron zu ignorieren hieß somit, den Dingen seinen freien Lauf zu lassen, ohne einschreiten zu können. Wie die Sache sich entwickelte, hing also ganz vom Rotschopf ab.

Bei Merlins buschigen Augenbrauen, selbst jetzt vermied Draco es, Ron zu antworten, geschweigedenn ihm in die Augen zu blicken! Ron wurde ungeduldiger und ungeduldiger. Fiel es dem Slytherin denn so extrem schwer, ein Mal den Mund aufzumachen? Ron wusste nicht wieso, aber es machte ihn fertig, so ignoriert zu werden. Aber wer mochte es schon, keine Beachtung geschenkt zu bekommen? Ron kam als einziges Beispiel nur Harry in den Sinn, aber der war ja auch eine Art für sich. Harry bekam ständig Aufmerksamkeit, selbst wenn er sie nicht wollte, also war es ihm nicht zu verdenken, einmal in den Hintergrund rücken zu wollen.

Ron ließ ein angestrengtes Ächzen verlauten, als er mit viel Kraft im dritten Kessel rumschrubbte. Hier hatte jemand den Trank eindeutig zu lange auf dem Feuer gelassen. Die Zeit ging quälend langsam vorüber und Ron fielen das erste Mal die Details des dunklen Kellergewölbes auf. Der Putz an der Decke sah aus, als hätte sich Feuchtigkeit durchgefressen, doch er hielt ihr stand. In den Ecken hätte Ron etliche Spinnennetze erwartet, doch von ihnen fehlte jede Spur. Alles war vollkommen sauber. Nicht einmal Staub haftete in den Ecken, oder auf den Regalen, die mit eingelegten... Dingen befüllt waren, von denen Ron nicht wissen wollte, was sie waren.

Das Lehrerpult war von dunklem, schwerem Holz, das sicher auch schon einige Jahre hier verbracht hatte. Trotzdem sah es unberührt aus- keinerlei Kerben, oder Flecken hatten sich auf ihm manifestiert. Ron kam zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Raum wohl mittels Magie sauber gehalten wurde und auch auf die Tische und Regale Zauber ausgesprochen worden waren.

Bis zum zehnten Kessel schwiegen die beiden Jungen sich eisern an. Draco, weil er herausfinden wollte, wie es sich entwickelte, würde er Ron weiterhin ignorieren und Ron, weil er nicht einsah, weshalb er derjenige war, der Draco zum reden bringen sollte. Dabei war es ganz logisch. Er war hier der einzige, der dieses Interesse hatte. Ron ergab sich dem Verlangen, Draco reden zu hören und sprach weiter.

„Weißt du, ich wünschte mir wirklich, zu wissen, wie der echte Draco unter der Maske aussieht." Keine Reaktion Seiten Dracos. „Ob er sehr schüchtern ist, oder genau das selbe, gefühlskalte Arschloch." Nicht mal die Beleidigung konnte Draco dazu anstacheln, etwas von sich zu geben. „Vielleicht macht sich der echte Draco aber auch Sorgen und Gedanken um seine Mitmenschen. Möglich wäre es. Du warst auch der einzige, der es geschafft hat, mich zu beruhigen. Also, ich meine jetzt gestern... Aber wenn du so ein fürsorglicher Mensch wärst, hätte es doch keinen Sinn, das hinter einer Mauer zu verstecken." Einerseits war es Draco ganz schön unangenehm, Ron über sich philosophieren zu hören, andererseits war es auch ganz interessant, zu erfahren, was er über ihn dachte. Und noch interessanter war, dass er der einzige war, der Ron gestern beruhigen konnte. Nach dem, was der Rotschopf vorhin erzählt hatte, hatte er bei seinen Freunden auch ganz schön Dampf abgelassen. „Es ist generell eine interessante Frage, weshalb du dich hinter der Maske versteckst. Ist es denn so schlimm für dich, andere Leute sehen zu lassen, was du fühlst?" Ron war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er Draco damit eher zu einem Streit provozierte, als zu einer gewöhnlichen Unterhaltung, aber ihm war es nur wichtig, das Draco überhaupt etwas von sich gab.

Draco musste sich inzwischen wirklich beherrschen, um Ron nicht kräftig die Leviten zu lesen. Woher nahm er es sich, einfach über ihn zu urteilen? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie er erzogen worden war! Da war es ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen, Gefühle zu zeigen und Lucius hatte Schwächen gehasst. Draco wollte nur ein wenig Liebe, oder Annerkennung von seinem Vater, mehr nicht. Deshalb hatte er so gut wie möglich versucht, all seine Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Er hatte es auch geschafft, aber Lucius hatte es gerade mal so zur Kenntnis genommen, da es für ihn eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, dass sein Sohn das tat, was er von ihm verlangte.

Ron wäre es nicht aufgefallen, hätte Draco nicht kurz unschlüssig gezuckt. Der Blonde hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und in seinen sturmgrauen Augen spiegelte sich Verbitterung. Es war nicht schwer, selbst nicht für Ron, zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dieses Gesprächsthema fallen zu lassen.

„Ich- entschuldige, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass dieses Thema für dich so eine Bedeutung hat."

„_Du weißt doch gar nichts."_, sprach Draco so leise, das er selbst es fast nicht gehört hätte. Ron guckte ihn großäugig an. Hatte er sich das gerade nur eingebildet, oder hatte Draco tatsächlich gesprochen?

„Wie bitte?", fragte er vorsichtig nach, doch Draco antwortete nicht. Ron widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit und überlegte, was er sagen könnte, um diese unangenehme Stille zu brechen, ohne Draco erneut an dieses strittige Thema zu erinnern. Leider kam ihm keine Idee und so musste er sich damit begnügen, dass die Wut und Verbitterung sehr langsam wieder aus Dracos Augen verschwand. Seine Hände waren zwar nicht mehr zu Fäusten geballt, dafür krallten sie sich angespannt in die Tischkante.

Ron konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er ausgerechnet darauf kam, aber in diesem Moment wirkte Draco extrem zerbrechlich auf ihn. Als könnte jeden Moment ein Windstoß kommen und ihn in tausend kleine Teile zerbersten lassen. Nur das der Windstoß im übertragenden Sinne eine Beleidigung oder Ähnliches war und Draco nicht zerbersten, sondern in Trauer und Wut ausbrechen würde.

Ron tat es fast schon weh, den sonst so unnahbaren und gefühlskalten Draco Malfoy in so einem Licht zu sehen. Er wollte nichts lieber, als Draco vor allem Kummer dieser Welt zu bewahren und ihn ein Mal lachen zu sehen. Nicht dieses kalte, höhnische Lachen, sondern ein Echtes, Glückliches.

_Woher kam denn jetzt bitte dieser Gedanke?_ Ron schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wollte sich an den nächsten Kessel machen, als die Kerkertür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und Professor Snape mit wehendem Mantel den Raum betrat. Er sah noch genervter aus, als Draco sich vorhin gefühlt hatte, hob seinen Zauberstab und säuberte mit einem Schwingen dessen die restlichen Kessel.

„Weasley, sie können gehen. Und ich rate ihnen, das nächste Mal in meinem Unterricht ihre sommersprossigen Ohren auf das auszurichten, was ich sage, denn sonst wird das nächste Nachsitzen nicht annähernd so schnell vonstatten gehen, wie dieses. Mister Malfoy, danke für die gewissenhafte Aufsicht, auch sie sind entlassen." Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass Snapes Stimme noch öliger und unfreundlicher klang, als sonst und war heilfroh, endlich gehen zu können. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem genuschelten „Ja, Sir" und floh schon fast aus dem kalten, grauen Raum. Mitten im Gang blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Draco kam gerade aus dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke. Ron überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, doch Draco sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich sehr über jedes weitere Wort, das den Mund des Gryffindors verließ, freuen. Ron nickte ihm also nur kurz zu und beeilte sich, zu den Treppen zu kommen, ohne Dracos Reaktion abzuwarten.

Auf dem Weg zu den Gryffindor-Räumlichkeiten hatte Ron genug Zeit, über die letzten Stunden nachzudenken. Seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit um Draco gekreist und auch jetzt ging ihm der platinblonde Slytherin nicht aus dem Sinn. Das Nachsitzen gerade war mit Abstand das... Anstrengendste, das er je hatte hinter sich bringen müssen. Von Draco so ignoriert zu werden war ihm absolut missfallen und auch, als er sich schuldig dafür fühlte, dass Draco sich so aufgeregt hatte und so zerbrechlich aussah.

Hatte der Slytherin jetzt vor, nie wieder auf das einzugehen, was Ron ihm sagte? Würde sich Draco gar nicht mehr mit ihm auseinandersetzen? Das hieß also, dass Ron sich nicht mal mehr sicher sein konnte, dass Draco ihm zuhörte, wenn er ihn ansprach. Musste er ihm also einen Brief schreiben, um sich sicher sein zu können? Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert...

Ron wog das Für und Wider ab, während er die letzte Treppe hoch lief, die ihn vor die fette Dame führte. Heute Abend hatte er Glück gehabt, dass die Treppen ihre Richtungen nur zu seinen Gunsten verändert hatten. Er lebte jetzt zwar schon gute fünf Jahre in diesem Schloss, aber verlaufen konnte er sich immer noch wunderbar.

Die fette Dame saß auf einem Suhl, den sie wohl aus einem anderen Gemälde hatte und war eingenickt. Ron hätte schwören können, dass sie leise schnarchte. Er räusperte sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Die fette Dame schreckte auf und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was? Weshalb weckst du mich einfach so?"

„Ähe, na ja, ich will in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Oh." Die fette Dame blickte etwas bestürzt drein, richtete ihre Frisur und fragte dann erhaben, wie eh und je: „Passwort?"

„_Ars vivendi _." (*) Sofort schnappte das Gemälde nach innen auf und gewährte Ron somit den Einlass.

Im durch und durch roten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war wenig los. Die Schüler der unteren Klassenstufen waren wohl schon in ihren Schlafsälen und auch von den älteren Schülern war nicht mehr jeder auf Gesellschaft aus. Ein paar alte Ohrensessel und Sofas waren von kleinen Schülergrüppchen besetzt, die sich mehr oder weniger leise unterhielten, während man im Hintergrund das beständige, ruhige Knacken der Holzscheite im Feuer vernehmen konnte.

Ron wunderte sich nicht, Hermine in der hintersten Ecke mit ihren Büchern sitzen zu sehen, während Ginny sich neben ihr leise mit Lavender unterhielt. Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine wenigstens Ginny über ihr Gespräch informiert hatte, was seine Lust darauf, sich zu den dreien zu setzen, nur noch weiter senkte. Keines der Mädchen hatte überhaupt wahrgenommen, dass Ron den Raum betreten hatte, was es ihm ermöglichte, leise die Wendeltreppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufzusteigen.

Er ging an ein paar Türen vorbei, bis er an der ankam, die ihn in den Raum führen würde, in dem sein Bett stand. Von außen hörte man kein Sterbenswörtchen von dem, was drinnen geschah. Ron öffnete die Tür und sah, wie seine Freunde dort saßen und ausgiebig lachten, doch hören konnte er immer noch nichts. Sobald er durch den Türrahmen hindurchgegangen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, löste sich der Stillezauber für ihn auf und er wurde von der guten Stimmung seiner Zimmergenossen empfangen. Dean und Seamus hatten es sich auf Seamus' Bett bequem gemacht, Neville saß zu ihren Füßen und Harry hatte sich quer auf den Boden gelegt. Alle hielten eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand und in ihrer Mitte standen noch mehr von ihnen vorrätig, neben zugedeckten Körben, aus denen ein angenehmer Duft nach Essbarem drang.

Erst jetzt bemerkten die vier, dass Ron zu ihnen gestoßen war und prosteten ihm zu. Harry reichte ihm eine Flasche und forderte ihn dazu auf, sich neben ihm auf den Boden zu setzen.

„Und, was musstest du machen.", erkundigte sich Dean in einer Lautstärke, an die Ron sich erst noch gewöhnen musste. Der Rothaarige stöhnte wehleidig auf und begann zu berichten.

„Snape hat heute Abend noch ein Kind gequält, weshalb Malfoy auf mich _aufpassen_ sollte." Er gab sich große Mühe, doch der gehässige Ton misslang ihm etwas, als er Draco erwähnte. Das fiel den leicht beschwipsten Jungs nicht weiter auf und sie bemitleideten ihn alle. Ron hatte die lustigen Abende mit seinen Freunden vermisst und er ließ sich heute nur zu gerne darauf ein. Die Ablenkung würde ihm ganz gut tun, ehe er sich daran machte, einen Brief an Draco zu verfassen, der nicht im Entferntesten nach einem Liebesbrief klingen durfte.

„Und was habt ihr alles gemacht, während ich mich mit dem schweigenden Malfoy vergnügt habe?", fragte Ron in die Runde, während er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche nahm und etwas husten musste. Ganz normal war das Butterbier jedenfalls nicht.

Harry und Seamus warfen ihm einen Blick zu, den Ron nicht ganz zu deuten wusste. Erst da fiel ihm auf, wie zweideutig man seine Aussage hatte verstehen können. Ron hatte den Anstand, sofort rot anzulaufen, während Dean ihn aufklärte.

„Seamus und ich, mein Freund, haben dafür gesorgt, dass in dem Butterbier auch ein wenig Alkohol ist, sonst macht das Ganze doch keinen Spaß. Und Neville und der liebe Harry haben uns aus der Küche was zu Essen besorgt."

„Dobby hätte uns am Liebsten gleich ein ganzes Buffet zusammengestellt.", ergänzte Harry und alle brachen in Gelächter aus.

* * *

(*)Ars vivendi: Das ist ein Lateinisches „Sprichwort" und heißt so viel, wie Lebenskunst.

**A/N****: **Das wars dann auch schon wieder. Ich habs schon wieder nicht geschafft, das Kapitel da enden zu lassen, wo ich wollte, aber sonst wäre es wirklich viel zu lang geworden. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt mich noch so ein bisschen, auch wenn ich so lange auf mich hab warten lassen...

Liebste Grüße, SpinatKeks :)


	8. Die verkorstesten Brieffreunde der Welt

**A/N:** Ich entschuldige mich hiermit tausend Mal und fünfundfünfzig Mal mehr dafür, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen und ergreife auch gleich die Chance, mich für die überaus lieben Reviews und vielen Klicks zu bedanken! Ich hoffe, es entschädigt euch wenigstens ein bisschen, dass ich mir mit dem Kapitelchen hier sehr viel Mühe gegeben habe (und es etwas länger ist, als sonst, aber das muss ja nicht unbedingt ein Vorteil sein…). Es wurde übrigens auch mit nach Österreich genommen, wo ich meine Sommerferien eine Woche lang ausgekostet habe :) so und nun genug der langweiligen Randnotizen, huldigen wir den obligatorischen Bemerkungen!

**Disclaimer:** Ist und bleibt unbestritten J.K. Rowling und ich hab keine Rechte an Harry Potter. Ich kann höchstens den Verlauf der Handlung für mich beanspruchen ;)

**Warnings:** Slash

* * *

„_Reducio_!"(*) Harry hielt lachend seinen Zauberstab auf die Butterbierflasche von Dean. Im Gegensatz zu Harry war der nicht gerade sehr begeistert- eher sogar empört.

"Hey! Harry, lass mein Butterbier so, wie es ist! Wem soll denn das bitte reichen?" Alle, bis auf Dean natürlich, lachten, da seine Flasche nun ungefähr die Größe seines Daumens hatte. „Wenn ich bitten darf..." Dean entwendete Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand. Mit einem gemurmelten _Engorgio_ (**) ließ er das Butterbier wieder wachsen, bis es seine ursprüngliche Form wiederhatte. Es war vielleicht etwas windschief, aber wen störte das schon?

Den Butterbieren der Jungs war zwar nicht gerade viel Alkohol beigemischt gewesen, aber die Menge, die sie alle schon intus hatten, reichte definitiv aus, um sie zu einem _gewissen _Grad anzuheitern. Sie lachten über so gut wie alles und bemühten sich nicht, auch nur annähernd leise zu reden. Wozu sonst hatten sie schließlich einen Schweigezauber über ihren Schlafsaal ausgesprochen?

Der _Reducio_ von Harry war nicht der erste Zauber gewesen, den sie heute Abend benutzt hatten. Eine der Kürbispasteten aus dem Fresspaket, das Dobby ihnen zubereitet hatte, flog Schleifen über ihren Köpfen, Nevilles Schuhe tanzten auf dem Boden immer wieder einen exotischen Tango, Ron waren anstelle von seinen -, Katzenohren gewachsen und Seamus' Bettdecke wechselte beständig und munter Farbe, Muster, Form und Konsistenz.

„Fängt Ron eigentlich an, zu schnurren, wenn man ihn hinter seinen neuen Ohren krault?", überlegte Harry laut. Er grinste vielsagend in die Runde. Ron schien wohl schon zu ahnen, was sein bester Freund vorhatte, denn er hob abwehrend die Hände und rückte immer weiter rückwärts.

„Nein. Nein. Nein, nein, nein! Lasst das!" Die neugierige Meute hatte sich lachend auf ihn gestürzt und nun versuchte jeder, Ron Laute zu entlocken, indem er ihn hinter seinen Katzenohren kraulte. „Kommt schon, belästigt mich nicht! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht schnurren." Entgegen seiner Worte, entkam dem Rotschopf ein kehliges Geräusch, das nur entfernt an das Schnurren einer Katze erinnerte. Harry kugelte sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Auch Seamus, Dean und Neville ließen von Ron ab, aber nicht, ohne ihm vorher noch ein fast schon selbstgerechtes Grinsen zu schenken. „Das war nicht lustig.", presste Ron hervor. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich gewesen, von allen Leuten berührt und gekrault worden zu sein, was sich deutlich und rosarot auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete.

„Oh doch, das war es!", lachte Harry ihn an. Er wischte sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, was Ron ihm gleich nachmachte, während er seine Kleidung glättete.

„_Grmpf_", war das einzige, was der Rotschopf darauf noch sagte, ehe er sich die fliegende Pastete schnappte und mehr oder weniger genüsslich in sie hineinbiss. Zum Abendbrot hatte er, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, nur wenig gegessen, was sich jetzt durch Hunger bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Über den Inhalt des Korbes war nicht zu klagen gewesen. Dobby hatte ihnen mitunter Sandwiches, Kürbispasteten, Rübenkuchen, Bratkartoffeln und kandierte Äpfel eingepackt, wovon Ron schon alles gekostet hatte.

Langsam aber sicher kehrte Ruhe im Schlafsaal ein, die Jungs schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Es war zum Glück kein unangenehmes Schweigen, sondern eins, dass alle bemerken ließ, wie müde sie waren. Neville war der erste, der herzhaft gähnte, „ich geh ins Bett" nuschelte und sich damit von den anderen verabschiedete.

„Ich denke, ich werde Neville nachmachen.", ließ Dean verlauten und wurde von einem zustimmend nickenden Seamus begleitet. Einzig und allein Ron und Harry saßen noch da, während sich die anderen drei im Bad fertig zum Schlafen machten.

„Willst du auch ins Bett gehen?", fragte Harry, leiser als er eben noch geredet hatte. Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab noch was zu tun, bevor ich mich hinlege."

„Ach so? Na ja, ich werd wahrscheinlich auch nicht sofort einschlafen... darf ich fragen, was du noch vorhast?" Harry versuchte, so wenig neugierig, wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen wollte.

„Es ist mir etwas unangenehm."

„Ahhh… entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Ich dachte nur, du könntest es mir sagen." Ursprünglich hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht vorgehabt, Ron so auszuquetschen, doch irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, ihn sich jetzt schuldig fühlen zu lassen. Wo er nun schon mal dabei war… „Beste Freunde sollten sich alles sagen können." Erwartungsvoll schaute er Ron an.

„Harry, das ist fies." Trotzdem machte Ron sich Vorwürfe. Er seufzte. „Na gut. Aber nur, weil du es bist." Harry lächelte siegessicher. „Ich... Mann, das ist echt peinlich. Ich komm nicht damit klar, dass Malfoy mich ignoriert, also hatte ich vor, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben. So, jetzt weißt du es." Ron erwartete, dass sein bester Freund lachen würde, doch der zeigte keine Regung.

„Einen Brief?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Einen Brief.", bestätigte Ron.

„Was für einen Brief? Einen Liebesbrief?"

„Nein! Bei Merlins Bart! Eben ein ganz unverfänglicher Brief, was weiß ich. Ich will ihm nur mitteilen, dass ich Probleme damit habe, wie er mit mir umgeht."

„Hm.", war Harrys geistreicher Kommentar. „Na ja… mach, was du für richtig hältst. Ich kann Malfoy nicht gut genug einschätzen um dir jetzt davon abzuraten, oder dich total zu unterstützen." Es war nicht so, als hätte Ron erwartet, dass Harry ihn großartig unterstützte, in dem, was er vorhatte, aber er hatte erwartet, dass sein Bester Freund nicht ganz so gleichgültig reagierte. Obwohl er nicht behaupten konnte, dass er glücklicher damit gewesen wäre, hätte Harry ihn ausgelacht. Ron nahm es, wie es war, stand auf und streckte sich, wie eine Katze. Harry grinste ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Ich glaub, wir sollten dir noch die Katzenohren wieder weghexen."

„Und ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee." Harry nickte und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Die haarigen Ohren bildeten sich zurück und machten Platz, für Rons Normale. „Schade, ich glaube, jetzt schnurrst du nicht mehr." Harry wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass Ron nicht auch diesem Schnurren nachtrauerte. „Na ja, ich werde mich auch langsam fertig machen und dann den Brief schreiben... bleibst du hier sitzen?" Harry nahm sich Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Ron hatte schon sein Nachtgewand unter der Bettdecke hervorgeholt, als er antwortete.

„Nein...", meinte er lang gezogen. „Ich werde noch duschen."

„Oh, das wollte ich auch noch."

„Okay!" Harry sprang auf und griff nach seinem Handtuch. „Wer zuerst unter der Dusche ist, hat gewonnen!", rief er lachend aus, sprintete ins Bad und ließ einen verwirrten Ron zurück.

„Woher der auf einmal die Energie hernimmt?", sprach er zu sich selbst und ging mit seinem Handtuch hinterher. Harry hatte sich schon entkleidet und unter die Gemeinschaftsdusche gestellt, als auch Ron das Bad betrat.

Ron hatte einmal gehört, dass in Slytherin jeder einen eigenen Raum inklusive Badezimmer für sich hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob das daran lag, dass Slytherins einfach immer auf Luxus plädierten, oder sich schlicht und ergreifend nicht trauten, sich vor anderen umzuziehen- beides würde seiner Meinung nach den Schlangen ähnlich sehen. „Ich denke, du hast gewonnen.", schloss Ron lahm, ehe er sich auch aus seiner Kleidung schälte und unter das unerhört kalte Wasser stieg.

Harry konnte nur lachen, als er die entgleisten Gesichtszüge Rons sah und ließ dabei prompt seine Seife fallen. Ron ließ ein sarkastisches „Haha" verlauten und hob Harrys Seife auf, während er seinen Wasserstrahl wärmer einstellte. Sein Blick war beim Aufheben versehentlich Harrys lediglich mit Wasserperlen bedeckten Körper entlang geglitten und verursachte, dass sich seine Wangen ein paar Nuancen dunkler färbten. Es war keine ungewohnte Szene, die Gryffindors gemeinsam duschend vorzufinden, aber die neuen Gegebenheiten ließen Ron ein klitzekleinwenig stutzen.

Er selbst hatte noch nie seine Aufmerksamkeit einem der nackt „dargebotenen" Körper zuteil kommen lassen, wenn er gemeinsam mit anderen geduscht hatte, doch seit diesem Vorfall mit Draco hatte er mehr auf solche Dinge geachtet. Ein paar Mal hatte er sich heute selbst dabei erwischt, unverhohlen auf – wohlgemerkt männliche – Hintern, oder mehr oder minder muskulöse Bäuche zu starren. Dabei hatte er festgestellt, dass er gänzlich durchtrainierten Sixpack-Typen rein gar nichts abgewinnen konnte. Wenn er beschreiben müsste, wie jemand gebaut sein sollte, um sein Interesse zu wecken, würde ihm spontan als erstes Malfoy als Beispiel in den Sinn kommen, aber ob er diese Tatsache einfach so hinnehmen und für gut befinden sollte, wusste er noch nicht.

Eine weitere Gegebenheit war, dass Harry sich einfach so bedenkenlos und heiter mit ihm unter eine Dusche stellte, obwohl Ron ihm auf eine etwas verquere Weise ja eröffnet hatte, dass er so irgendwie wahrscheinlich schwul war. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Ron immer davon ausgegangen, dass Harry in diesem Punkt und auch sonst nicht sehr tolerant war, dank der zweifelhaften Erziehung der Dursleys. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie aber ganz im Gegenteil damit eher bewirkt, dass der liebe Neffe sich nicht darum scherte, welcher Absonderlichkeit er begegnete, oder welcher Minorität jemand angehörte, Hauptsache die Person war eine höher entwickelte Lebensform. Nun gut, vielleicht gehörten Dementoren und Todesser nicht mehr in Harrys Toleranzbereich, aber das war auch durchaus berechtigt.

Immer noch hübsch gerötet, gab Ron das Stück Seife zurück zu Harry und vermied es dabei tunlichst, an andere Stellen seines Körpers zu sehen, als zu seinem Gesicht. Er wollte sich nicht letzten Endes selbst dafür hassen müssen, von dem Körper seines besten Freundes zu schwärmen, denn der war weder von machomäßigen Muskelzügen besetzt, noch untrainiert und Hühnerbrust-artig. Sozusagen das perfekte Mittelmaß... Ron ohrfeigte sich mental dafür, so über seinen platonischen Freund zu denken. Aber ist es an sich nicht dasselbe, wie wenn Harry Hermine sagte, sie sähe heute wieder gut aus? Na ja, nur ein klitzekleinwenig intimer.

Ron strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und drehte das Wasser wieder etwas kälter, um sich eine willkommene Ablenkung zu schaffen. Harry hatte sehr wohl seine Blicke bemerkt und schüttelte leise lächelnd seinen Kopf. Er war sich sicher, zu wissen, worüber sich der Rotschopf den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, aber es störte ihn in keinster Weise.

Nachdem sich beide ausreichend eingeseift, abgewaschen und wieder abgetrocknet hatten, putzten sie sich noch die Zähne und zogen ihre Schlafgewänder an. Als alle in ihren Betten lagen, hörte man nur noch die obligatorischen Gute-Nacht-Wünsche und das Geraschel von Bettdecken. Die Meute brauchte dringend ihren Schlaf, denn von dieser siebentägigen Woche war erst ein Tag überstanden und ganze vier warteten noch geduldig und däumchendrehend darauf, sie zu nerven und ihnen zu Schaffen zu machen.

Das zweite Mal an zwei Abenden hatte Ron sich mit Feder und Pergament auf die Bettdecken gesetzt und den Stillezauber über seine Bettvorhänge gelegt. Diese Nacht erhellte nichts das Zimmer, also sprach er noch einen _Lumos_ (***) ehe er grübelte, was er schreiben konnte. Draco war höchstwahrscheinlich ziemlich genervt von ihm, also sollte er versuchen, nicht sehr anklagend zu klingen, was nicht sehr einfach zu bewerkstelligen werden würde. Schließlich wollte er den ungekrönten Prinz von Slytherin ja darauf hinweisen, dass ihn sein Verhalten störte.

„Wie das schon kling. Mich stört dein Verhalten!", äffte Ron sich selbst nach und überlegte für einen Moment, ob er nicht einfach schnell daran verzweifeln und sich dann friedlich schlafen legen sollte. Er seufzte und entschied sich dafür, nur langsam daran zu verzweifeln, es aber vorher noch zu Ende zu bringen. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht zusammenriss, würden er und Draco wohl nie wieder ein auch nur annähernd unangespanntes Verhalten zueinander haben können. Und selbst wenn sie sich nur darauf einigten, dass sie sich gegenseitig in Ruhe ließen und keine weiteren körperlichen Aktivitäten mehr miteinander pflegen würden. „Ich sollte mir, aufgrund meiner Art, mich auszudrücken, überlegen, ob ich nicht einen Beruf im Ministerium zu tätigen wünsche.", näselte Ron sarkastisch, während er begann, zu schreiben. Obwohl er weniger damit begann, zu schreiben, als damit, sich zu überlegen, was er überhaupt schreiben wollte.

„Lieber Draco? Bei Merlins ungezupften Augenbrauen, bloß nicht… Lieber Malfoy klingt auch nicht besser. Nichts mit „Lieber" am Anfang, das klingt, als wäre ich seine Tante." Ron war sich nicht einmal ganz bewusst darüber, dass er ein Selbstgespräch führte, doch das war nicht so wichtig, wie einen angemessen Brief an Draco zu verfassen, der weder danach klang, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt, noch als wäre er nicht erzogen worden. Letzten Endes entschied er sich für die am wenigsten gehobene Ansprache, die trotzdem noch ein kleines Maß an Niveau besaß-

_Hey, Malfoy._

So ging das den ganzen Brief über und am Ende war Ron stolz darauf, kein einziges Wort durchgestrichen zu haben. In nächtlicher Stille nahm er den Zauber von seinen Vorhängen und tapste auf leisen Sohlen aus dem Schlafsaal. Dass ein gewisser Harry Potter das mitbekam fiel ihm nicht auf.

Sein Weg sollte Ron in die Eulerei führen, denn Hedwig war unterwegs, um Remus einen Brief zu bringen und Pigwidgeon trieb sich fiepsend, kneifend und schuhuhend in der Umgebung Hogwarts' umher. Doch bevor er überhaupt den Weg zur Eulerein einschlagen konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass er noch ein Hindernis überwinden musste. Die fette Dame schlief und schnarchte ganz undamenhaft auf ihrem kleinen Hocker. Leider führte kein Weg an dem Gemälde vorbei, ohne die überaus _mollige_ Frau zu wecken. Zum Glück konnte er besser Lügen, als Harry, dem man es schon von weitem ansah, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Der Weasleyspross räusperte sich provisorisch und schreckte somit die fette Dame aus ihrem Schlaf.

„Huch? Ein Schüler? Was willst du denn so spät noch hier, es ist Ausgangssperre!" Vornehm und erhaben rückte sie sich ihre hochgesteckten Locken zurecht und zupfte kleine Falten aus ihrem bauschigen Kleid. Ron verkniff sich ein Lachen, da sich ein großer, klumpiger Krümel auf ihrer Oberlippe abgesetzt hatte, all ihrer Vornehmheit zum Trotz. Er setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf und begann sein Lügenspiel.

„In unserem Schlafsaal hat sich ein unbeschrifteter Brief materialisiert und statt ihn zu öffnen, wollte ich ihn lieber Professor McGonagall zum Überprüfen bringen." Um das Gesagte zu unterstreichen hob er den Umschlag an, in dem der _mysteriöse_ Brief steckte.

„Und warum kannst du das nicht morgen früh erledigen? Selbst ein Gemälde hätte gern etwas Schönheitsschlaf.", fuhr die fette Dame ihn unwirsch an. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnte sie demonstrativ.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass in dem Brief nichts Bedrohliches steckt. Das ist meine Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler." Das Gemälde stöhne leidig auf und ließ ihn durch. „Wehe du weckst mich noch einmal!", rief sie ihm hinterher, was ein paar weitere Bilder zum Aufhorchen brachte. Ron fand diese Warnung etwas sinnlos, da er es ja nicht beeinflussen konnte, wann die fette Dame schlief und wann nicht.

Hier stand er also. Im dunklen, kalten Gang, ohne Socken und Zauberstab, lediglich den Brief in der Hand. Blöd musste man sein. Aber noch einmal zurückgehen wollte er auch nicht.

Es war, wie die fette Dame schon erwähnt hatte, Ausgangssperre und er war unter einem falschen Vorwand noch raus gelassen worden. Um der fetten Dame keinen Anlass zu geben, ihm zu misstrauen, lief er in Richtung McGonagalls Büro, was zum Glück auch Richtung Eulerei war. Seine Füße frohren und er lief unweigerlich Gefahr, von einer Aufsichtsperson erwischt zu werden. Als Vertrauensschüler würde die Strafe wahrscheinlich noch glimpflich aussehen, aber so oder so war eine Strafe nicht erwünschenswert.

Ron hatte nur ein paar Schritte um die nächste Ecke gemacht, als ihn etwas festhielt, den Mund verschloss und einen Stoff über ihn warf. Er wollte sich wehren, doch als er beim Umdrehen erkannte, wer ihn da gegriffen hatte legte sich jeder Widerstand. Harry hatte ihn mit unter seinen Tarnumhang gezogen und grinste ihn jetzt an, zwei Zauberstäbe und die Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand. „Du willst doch nicht etwa so unvorbereitet zur Eulerei schleichen?", flüsterte er grienend und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen. Ron wirkte etwas verlegen, als er ihn entgegennahm und etwas wie „hatte ich ganz vergessen, danke" murmelte.

„Wir müssen näher zusammenrücken, sonst gucken unsere Füße raus.", flüsterte Harry und stellte sich so nah an Ron, dass sich ihre Schultern aneinander drückten. Harry war zwar über die Sommerferien gewachsen, aber neben Ron wirkte er immer noch, wie ein kleiner Pimpf. Ron sah darüber hinweg (in mehr als einer Hinsicht), da er ja nichts dafür konnte und zog seinen Kopf ein, damit nicht wegen ihm der Tarnumhang zu kurz war. Harry entfaltete die Karte des Rumtreibers, tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte „Hiermit schwöre ich feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut". Auf der Karte erschien mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben die Begrüßung der Rumtreiber, die langsam wieder im alten, schweren Pergament versickerte und dafür für die Gemäuer von Hogwarts inklusive ihrer Einwohner Platz machte. Ron und Harry überprüften den Weg zur Eulerei und die unmittelbare Umgebung, doch niemand befand sich auf den Gängen. Weder Aufsichtslehrer, noch Filch. Der trieb sich in den Kerkern rum, stets gefolgt von Mrs. Norris. „Okay, lass uns gehen.", meinte Harry flüsternd und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ihm voran Harry ging Ron die Flure entlang und ärgerte sich darüber, keine Socken angezogen zu haben. Auf den kalten zugigen Gängen kam es ihm vor, als wäre die Temperatur der Böden im Minusbereich und versuchten gehässig, auch Rons Füße auf diese Temperatur zu herunterzubringen. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund blieb Harry abrupt stehen, sodass Ron direkt in ihn hineinlief und sich unangenehm Harrys Po knapp unter seinen Lenden bewusst wurde. „Was ist los?", flüsterte er, das Zittern in seiner Stimme mühevoll unterdrückend.

„Ich hab dir noch was mitgebracht.", flüsterte Harry zurück und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu Ron, ohne die Nähe zwischen ihnen zu verringern. Ron schluckte kaum merklich und dachte vehement an einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter mit Akne, schlechtem Make-up und unangemessenem Outfit. Nicht, dass die Nähe zu Harry ihn erregte, aber wenn er nicht aufpasste, konnte es sich in diese Richtung entwickeln und das würde die ganze Situation noch komplizierter machen, als sie es ohnehin schon war. Damit wäre dann das gelöste Hermine-Problem in Form des neu entstandenen Harry-Problems kompensiert und das lag nicht unbedingt in Rons Absicht.

Ron war mit seinen Gedanken ziemlich abgeschweift, was Harry zu unterbrechen wusste, indem er mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des Rotschopfs herumwedelte. Ron schreckte aus seiner kleinen Abwesenheit und bemerkte den Gegenstand in Harrys Händen und lächelte versonnen, bereit dazu, mit dem eiskalten Boden Frieden zu schließen. Der Gegenstand waren genauer gesagt zwei Gegenstände aus dicker, warmer Wolle. Es waren seine Wintersocken, die Ron sich nun aus Harrys Hand schnappte und fröhlich anzog.

„Danke, Harry. Dank dir werden meine Füße nicht zu zwei unnützen Eisklötzen." Er lächelte ihn überaus glücklich an, denn es war ihm schon so vorgekommen als würde die Kälte sich durch seine Haut stechen, so sehr hatten seine Füße geschmerzt. Harry antwortete darauf, indem er Ron über seine Wange streichelte und charmant lächelte, was Ron wiederum außerordentlich verwirrte. Aber das war ihm auch egal, denn seine Füße hörten endlich auf, wehzutun und begannen damit, sich aufzuwärmen. Harry hatte sich wieder umgedreht und ging weiter, gefolgt von Ron und bald waren sie an der Eulerei angekommen.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang erst von ihnen beiden, als sie sich im zugigen Bereich der zahlreichen Eulen Hogwarts' befanden. Sowohl er, als auch Ron sprachen sofort einen _Lumos _(***) was ihnen verärgertes Fiepen, aufgeregtes Flügelflattern und ungeduldiges Scharren verschaffte. „Ist ja schon gut", versuchte Harry die Tiere zu beschwichtigen und hielt der erstbesten Eule einen Keks hin, den sie versöhnlich verspeiste. „Ich glaube, die Schöne hier wird deinen kleinen Auftrag am Ehesten übernehmen.", meinte Harry an Ron gewandt und zog sich dabei seinen Morgenmantel enger um den Körper. Dadurch, dass die Eulerei diverse Ausgänge nach draußen auf das Gelände von Hogwarts besaß, damit die Eulen nach Belieben aus und ein fliegen konnten, war es sehr windig und die durchdringende Kälte der Nacht machte besonders hier keinen Halt. Ron stand unschlüssig herum, auch ihn fröstelte es, aber auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das mit dem Brief eine gute Idee war. „Ron, ich will dich ja nicht drängen, aber mir ist arschkalt und du würdest diesen Umstand positiv beeinflussen, wenn du der Eule jetzt endlich den Brief anbindest und sie nach Slytherin schickst.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und schaffte es nicht, den ungeduldigen Ton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Sorry... meinst du, ich sollte den Brief wirklich abschicken? Ich meine, was wird Malfoy da von mir halten?", äußerte Ron seine Bedenken. Harry stöhnte auf.

„Ron, wenn du jetzt schon hier bist, dann zieh es auch durch. Wozu sonst werden Gryffindors mit 'mutig' betitelt?"

„Schon gut, du hast ja Recht." Ron schüttelte sich sein Unbehagen ab, band der grau-braunen Eule den Brief um das linke Bein und trug ihr auf, damit zu Draco zu fliegen. Sie schuhute leise und flog los. „Okay, lass uns zurück gehen, mir wird auch langsam kalt. Gucken wir draußen wieder auf die Karte." Ron ließ Harry den Vortritt, der sich schon den Tarnumhang überwarf und auf den Gang trat, gefolgt von seinem Kumpel.

„Was willst du denn hier, Weasley?"

„Wer- oh. Hallo, Zabini." Ron war, als er aus der Eulerei trat, um haaresbreite mit Blaise zusammengestoßen, der hier wohl auch noch etwas zu tun hatte.

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Du musst dir gar nicht erst eine Lüge ausdenken, ich weiß, dass du heute nicht als Vertrauensschüler unterwegs bist." Ron hüstelte verlegen und nestelte an dem Saum seines Schlafgewands herum. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, in diesem Aufzug mit Blaise zu reden, zumal der in seiner gewöhnlichen Robe dort vor ihm stand.

„Ich hab... nur einen Brief verschickt. Aber was willst du hier? So weit ich weiß hast du eine eigene Eule und in Gryffindor hast du ja wohl kaum was zu suchen." Blaise wirkte ertappt. Er hätte Ron nicht zugetraut, so spät noch so scharfsinnig zu sein. „Ich nehme also an, du wolltest noch zu Seamus?", spielte Ron seinen eindeutigen Triumph aus- er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass auch Blaise etwas gegen ihn in der Tasche hatte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich etwas von Finnigan wollen sollte." Eins musste Ron ihm lassen, Blaise beherrschte sein Pokerface. Nur brachte ihm das in dieser Situation rein gar nichts.

„Tu nicht so scheinheilig, Zabini. Ich hab dich und Seam vor Verwandlung im Gang gesehen. Und Seamus hat es auch nicht abgestritten, als ich ihn fragte, ob ihr in einer Beziehung seid." Blaise sog scharf die Luft ein, doch das einzige, was er darauf zu erwidern wusste, war „oh". Ron grinste sich eins, nicht zuletzt, weil er einen Slytherin so verblüfft hatte. „Ja, Zabini, du sagst es. Oh." Doch zu Rons Missfallen gelang Blaise schnell wieder zu seiner Fassung.

„Ich denke, wir haben alle unser Steckenpferd, nicht wahr, Weasley?" Ron schaute ihn überrascht an. Blaise konnte doch nicht etwa von ihm und Draco wissen, oder? Oder? „Wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, wird dein wichtiger Brief wohl an Draco gewesen sein, oder?" Es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass Ron darauf nicht antwortete. „Das nehme ich dann mal als Ja." Blaise lächelte freundlich und verständnisvoll, was den Rotschopf stutzen ließ. „Nur, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: Ich halte nichts von dieser Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Feindschaft. Mit den Ravenclaws verstehen wir uns doch auch und mit den Hufflepuffs- na ja, die Hufflepuffs sind Loser, aber wir streiten uns nicht mit ihnen. Ich weiß auch, dass der Konflikt keine Nichtigkeit ist, denn das Thema Voldemort ist mitnichten einfach zum darüber Hinwegsehen. Aber nicht alle Slytherins sind wirklich für Voldemort und ich nehme einfach mal an, dass die meisten Gryffindors sich dessen auch bewusst sind." Hier ließ der Dunkelhäutige (****) eine Kunstpause. „Jedenfalls wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, dass du was von Draco willst." Ron wollte darauf Einspruch erheben, doch Blaise würgte das mit einer Handbewegung ab. Von seinem freundlichen Lächeln war inzwischen nicht mehr viel übrig. „Ich wollte dir noch raten, dass du besser nicht mit Dracos Gefühlen spielen solltest. Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, und Draco das niemals zugeben würde, ist er verletzlich. Und wenn du dich mit ihm nur ausprobieren willst und ihn dann einfach so links liegen lässt, wo er gerade angefangen hat, etwas für dich zu empfinden, wirst du es bereuen, glaube mir. Wir Slytherins sind einander sehr loyal- und sollte ausgerechnet ein Gryffindor dem _Draco Malfoy_ etwas getan haben, wird es dir nicht gut ergehen." Ron nickte. „Wenn du es also nicht ernst mit Draco meinst, dann hör am Besten jetzt gleich damit auf." Ron nickte noch einmal, bevor er endlich auch das Wort erhob.

„Schon gut, ich hab's verstanden. Und um eines klarzustellen: Seamus ist ein Freund für mich, wie Draco für dich. Solltest du ihm wehtun, kann ich dich nur warnen. Nicht nur Slytherins sind einander loyal." Blaise nickte ernst, bevor er breit zu Grinsen begann. „Was ist?"

"Du siehst ziemlich niedlich aus, in deinem Schlafanzug." Ron lief, wie heute schon so oft, rot an und guckte beschämt beiseite. „Das ist doch nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste.", meinte Blaise mit einem fast schon lasziven Unterton und hob Rons Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht schauen musste. Er lächelte dem noch Gryffindor charmant zu und ließ ihn dann los. „Ich denke, meine Verabredung mit Seamus fällt heute aus. Wärst du so freundlich und richtest ihm etwas von mir aus?"

„Wenn es nichts Perverses ist, bitte." Ron war es noch nicht gewohnt, sich zivilisiert mit einem Slytherin zu unterhalten, aber es war doch viel einfacher und netter, sich nicht andauernd Beleidigungen einfallen lassen zu müssen.

„Sag ihm bitte, dass ich ihn unheimlich doll vermisse und ihn in Gedanken von Kopf bis Fuß mit Küssen bedecke. Es tut mir unheimlich Leid, das wir uns heute nicht sehen können, aber morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Dann werde ich ihm die tausend Gefallen tun, die ich heute schon tun wollte. Wenn du ganz nett bist, kannst du ihm noch einen Luftkuss von mir geben?" Blaise deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Mund und es sah so aus, als würde er einen Lippenabdruck davon abziehen, der nun in der Luft schwebte.

Ihm schien es kein bisschen unangenehm zu sein, vor Ron so offen seine Gefühle für Seamus preiszugeben. Bei Ron hingegen, hatte sich die Röte bis über beide Ohren ausgebreitet. Blaise kicherte ein „so süß" und verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken von Ron. Als der sich gefasst hatte und zurückwinkte, war Blaise allerdings schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Hinter Ron war ein Räuspern zu vernehmen. Ihm fiel es eiskalt wieder ein, dass er ja nicht alleine war. „Harry?"

„Ja?", kam es amüsiert aus dem Nichts.

„Willst nicht du Seamus die Nachricht überbringen?" Ein kleines Lachen war zu vernehmen.

„Wenn es sich ergibt.", sprach die Stimme heiter, während der Umhang über Ron ausgebreitet wurde und Harry sich an ihn drängte. Erschrocken wich er ein Stück zurück, so eine Nähe nicht gewöhnt. „Unsere Füße gucken raus, Ron.", meinte Harry und überbrückte erneut die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Ron hüstelte verlegen und nestelte an dem Saum seines Schlafgewandes, wie er es vorhin schon vor Blaise getan hatte. „Ich hab schon auf die Karte geguckt; außer Zabini ist niemand hier unterwegs. Und, na ja, Seamus steht vor der fetten Dame und wartet wahrscheinlich auf ihn."

„Okay. Ich hab den Luftkuss.", nuschelte Ron und hob seinen Zauberstab an. Wenige Zentimeter von der Spitze entfernt schwebte der Kuss, den Blaise für Seamus mitgegeben hatte. „Lass uns gehen." Harry und Ron setzten sich gemeinsam in Bewegung und liefen dicht aneinander, bemüht den Gleichschritt zu halten. An der Ecke vor dem Gang, der zum Reich der Gryffindors führte, stoppten sie und nahmen den Tarnumhang ab. „Harry, wenn sowieso niemand anderes zu sehen war, warum haben wir uns dann unter den Umhang gequetscht?", fragte Ron, dem das reichlich unlogisch vorkam, jetzt, wo es ihm aufgefallen war.

„Hoppla, das war uns wohl nicht aufgefallen.", wunderte sich Harry wenig überzeugend, doch Ron wusste nicht, was sonst der Grund dafür hätte sein können. „Gut, lass uns gehen."

„Warte, die fette Dame weiß doch gar nicht, dass du auch raus gegangen bist." Ron spähte um die Ecke und entdeckte, dass die Portraitbewohnerin noch nicht wieder schlief und - „Seamus ist da nicht."

„Was? Aber auf der Karte wurde er hier angezeigt... na ja, vielleicht ist er wieder in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Du sagst der fetten Dame, dass McGonagall den Brief inspiziert hat, ich schlüpf wieder hinter dir durch und dann gucken wir oben nach Seam." Ron nickte, Harry verbarg sich wieder unter dem Umhang und gemeinsam gingen sie zur fetten Dame, die natürlich nur die Hälfte an Beteiligten auch sehen konnte. Nur noch einen Schritt vom Portrait entfernt, fühlte Ron auf einmal zwei Hände auf seiner Hüfte, die ihn sanft, aber bestimmt weiter schoben. Er wusste, dass es Harry sein musste, also ließ er sich von ihm führen.

Angenehm warm lagen die unsichtbaren Hände auf seiner Hüfte und navigierten ihn lautlos und vorsichtig in eine Nische, die hinter einer Säule verborgen lag. Ron sah Seamus darin an der Wand lehnen. Reflexartig sprang Seamus auf, um seine Verabredung gebührend willkommen zu heißen, bis ihm auffiel, dass dort nicht Blaise stand.

„Hey, Seamus, ich hab dich echt gern und so, aber du musst meinen Hals nicht küssen.", scherzte Ron und drückte den beschämten Seamus von sich.

„Sorry, Ron, ich dachte, du wärst-"

„Blaise. Ich weiß. Ich hab ihn auf dem Gang getroffen und wir haben... na ja, wir haben uns unterhalten. Ich sollte dir was ausrichten." Seamus kratzte sich im Nacken und guckte erwartend zu Ron. „Ähh... warte, ich glaube, der genaue Wortlaut war: Sag ihm bitte, dass ich ihn sehr" Von hinten flüsterte Harry ihm „unheimlich doll" zu. „ah, unheimlich doll vermisse und ihn in Gedanken von Kopf bis Fuß abküsse" „Mit Küssen bedecke.", wurde Ron verbessert. „mit Küssen bedecke. Es tut mir unheimlich Leid, das wir uns heute nicht sehen können, aber..." „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.", ergänzte Harry. „morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Dann werde ich ihm die tausend Gefallen tun, die ich heute schon tun wollte." Seamus grinste sich eins, obwohl er seinen Freund heute Abend wohl nicht mehr sehen würde. „Ach, und ich soll dir noch was geben.", nuschelte Ron und hob seinen Zauberstab an, um den Luftkuss zu übereichen. Seamus' Grinsen vertiefte sich und er flötete: „Den heb ich mir auf."

„Mach das. Lass uns jetzt zurück gehen und schlafen." Ein kleines Lachen erschallte hinter Ron und mischte sich mit dem, das von vor ihm stammte.

„Seit wann lässt du denn den Verantwortungsbewussten raushängen, _Mister Weasley_?", lachte Seamus.

„Zufälligerweise bin ich schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres Vertrauensschüler, Mister Finnigan. Außerdem würde ich mich nicht als den Verantwortungsbewussten beschreiben, wo ich mich doch zur Sperrstunde noch nicht in meinem Bett befinde. Womit wir zurück zum Thema kommen- wir sollten gehen, Seam." Ron hatte denselben Tonfall angeschlagen, wie vorhin, allein in seinem Bett. Nasal und semi-vornehm. Hinter ihm ertönte erneut ein Lachen. Seamus guckte verwundert. Ein Seufzen kam aus dem Nichts, gefolgt von kaum vernehmbaren Geraschel. Harrys Kopf tauchte hinter Ron auf und schwebte durch den Raum, zwischen die beiden.

„Harry?", fragte Seamus verblüfft.

„Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht schon längst vom Tarnumhang.", seufzte Harry, halb im Spaß. Seamus grinste verlegen und versuchte, Harry in den Arm zu knuffen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Die drei Jungs nahmen sich zusammen, kamen aus der Nische und gingen durch das Portrait der fetten Dame, hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry räumte schnell seinen Umhang auf, ehe er, wie Ron und Seamus auch, in sein Bett schlüpfte. Er hatte nicht vor, schon zu schlafen. Nicht, dass es nicht spät genug wäre, aber er hatte noch etwas vor.

Geduldig wartete Harry einige Minuten, bis er nur noch leise Schnarcher, Rascheln von Bettdecken und den Wind, der ans Fenster klopfte, hören konnte. Klammheimlich stand er von seinem Bett auf und schlich hinüber zu dem von Ron. Dank seiner Socken, wurden die Schritte gedämpft und er kam an seinem Ziel an, ohne jemanden zu wecken. Vorsichtig schob er den Vorhang Rons Bettes einen Spalt auf und schlüpfte hindurch, auf die weiche Matratze. Ron grummelte. „Schhhht.", kam es leise von Harry, bevor er den Vorhang mit einem Stillezauber belegte.

Könnten Rons Vorhänge sprechen würden sie mit Sicherheit ein melancholisches Liedchen davon singen, wir sehr sie es vermissten, je einen Ton von innen an die Außenwelt geben zu dürfen, denn immer verschloss man sie magisch. Doch Harry kümmerte es nicht, was die Vorhänge nun sagen würden, könnten sie reden. Was ihn allerdings kümmerte war, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.  
"Hey Ron, wach auf."

„Was willst du, Harry?" Harry konnte über dieses grummelige Nuscheln nur lächeln. „Und wozu brauchen wir einen Stillezauber?", ächzte Ron, als er sich aufrichtete und die Decke beiseite schubste.

„Damit wir niemanden wecken."

„Ach, aber ein Glück, das du _mich_ wecken konntest.", brachte Ron in seinem besten sarkastischen Ton hervor. Harrys Lächeln als Antwort, kam ihm recht unangebracht vor. „Also, was willst du?"

„Was genau stand jetzt alles im Brief?" Ron stöhnte.

„Und das hattest du mich nicht morgen fragen können?"

"Morgen währen wir nicht alleine gewesen. Ich bezweifle, dass du dann darüber hättest reden wollen.", brachte Harry ungerührt hervor.

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Also?" Es brachte ja alles nichts, deshalb begann Ron zu erzählen.

Zeitgleich war eine niedliche, grau-braune Eule ins Reich der Slytherins vorgedrungen und klopfte ungeduldig mit ihrem Schnabel an die Tür einer nur allzu bekannten Person. Draco, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Glück noch nicht geschlafen hatte, öffnete mit verärgerter Miene die Tür und war nicht wenig erstaunt, als das kleine Tier in sein Zimmer geflogen kam und sich auf dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Na, wer bist du denn?", fragte er sie, sich bewusst darüber, dass sie ihm wohl nicht antworten würde, gab ihr einen Keks und nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein. Er guckte ihn sich genauer an und stellte misstrauisch fest, dass weder Absender, noch Adressat darauf standen. Da die Eule aber nur ihn diesen Umschlag hat abnehmen lassen, bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass auch er derjenige war, der ihn öffnen durfte.

Nach reichlichem hin- und her Überlegen entnahm Draco dem Umschlag den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Hey, Malfoy._ Dieser Brief war von Ron, da war Draco sich sicher.

_Du sahst nach meinem Nachsitzen recht entnervt aus und ich wollte nur im Voraus sagen- ich schreibe diesen Brief nicht, um mich darüber zu beschweren. Und auch nicht um mich anderweitig darüber auszulassen. Zugegeben, im Nachhinein kommen mir meine Versuche, dich zum Reden zu animieren, ziemlich peinlich vor. _

_Aber, wie du es dir bestimmt schon gedacht hast, habe ich trotzdem einen Grund dazu, in diesem Moment einen Brief an einen Slytherin zu verfassen. Dieser Grund hat Ursprung, in unserem kleinen „Beisammensein" - ich denke, ich muss mich nicht spezifizieren, damit du weißt, was ich meine._

_Es geht nicht darum, dass ich es unverschämt finde, dass du das mit mir getan hast. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es ja sogar irgendwie genossen. _

Weiter oben im Schloss, um genauer zu sein, auf Rons Bett, hatte eben dieser mit Erzählen geendet und wartete Harrys Reaktion ab.

„Ist doch gut, was du ihm geschrieben hast."

„Wenn du es sagst." Eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas. Eine einschläfernde Stille brachte Ron dazu, zu gähnen. „Harry, wenn das alles gewesen wäre, kann ich doch jetzt bestimmt weiterschlafen, oder?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich wollte noch was anderes."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ron, darf ich was ausprobieren?"

„Sicher."

„Aber missverstehe das bitte nicht." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zur Not erklärst du es mir später."

„Okay." Harry nickte, beugte sich dann ein Stück vor und küsste Ron.

_Es geht auch nicht darum, dass du dann einfach weggegangen bist. Inzwischen habe __kann ich dein Handeln nachvollziehen. Übrigens wissen Hermine und Harry davon. Sei deshalb nicht sauer, ich vertraue ihnen und weiß, dass sie es nicht weitererzählen werden. Außerdem habe ich ihnen nichts davon aus eigenen Stücken erzählt. Hermine hatte dich und mich gesehen, als wir noch im Gang waren und hat mich später natürlich ausgefragt. _

_Aber darum geht es eigentlich auch nicht. _

_Um jetzt endlich zum Thema zu kommen: Ich hatte eine Hoffnung, oder noch mehr eine Bitte an dich. Unser Verhältnis war noch nie das Beste, doch jetzt, wo dieses... „Beisammensein" geschehen ist, ist es frostiger, als es je gewesen ist. Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich wieder beleidigen sollst, oder Ähnliches, es wäre jedoch schön, wenn du mich nicht weiterhin so ignorierst, wie beim Nachsitzen. __Ich hätte ja gesagt, wir vermeiden es einfach, überhaupt aufeinander zu treffen, aber das wäre wohl sehr umständlich und kaum möglich._

Vorsichtig drückte Ron Harry von sich weg und schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Was machst du da?" Der Rothaarige wusste nun ziemlich gut, weshalb Harry darum gebeten hatte, ihn nicht miss zu verstehen, was er jedoch noch nicht wusste war, wie er es überhaupt verstehen sollte.

„Nun ja, ich wollte ausprobieren, ob es mir gefällt, einen Jungen zu küssen. Ich war mir noch nie wirklich sicher, auf welches Geschlecht ich jetzt stehe. Und als ich den Kuss mit Cho wirklich nur als nass beschreiben konnte, war ich mir noch unsicherer. Ich habe nicht dich "überfallen", weil ich in dich verliebt bin, oder so. Aber du siehst ziemlich gut aus und bist mein bester Freund, deshalb dachte ich, würdest du mir helfen, es herauszufinden.", stammelte Harry vor sich hin und vermied es dabei tunlichst, Ron in die Augen zu gucken.

Harry wartete auf eine Antwort. Und wartete. Und wartete noch länger. Als Harry seiner Meinung nach genug gewartet hatte und sich schon vorbeugte, um Ron einfach wieder zu küssen, machte der endlich den Mund auf.

„Und wo genau soll uns das hinführen?"

„Na ja..." Harry überlegte. „Ich denke zumindest nicht, dass wir Sex haben werden. Es ist ja noch offen, ob es mir überhaupt gefällt."

„Du hast bestimmt irgendwie ein Trauma erlitten, oder so.", mutmaßte Ron rot geworden, währen Harry seinen Hals küsste.

„Wieso?", fragte der zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Sonst wärst du unmöglich so komisch."

_Aber abgesehen davon habe ich eigentlich noch eine dringlichere Bitte an dich. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich überhaupt dazu durchringen konntest, ja zu meiner ersten Bitte zu sagen, wenn nicht, wirst du hier wohl erst recht Nein sagen. _

_Allerdings kann ein Versuch nie schaden, deshalb: Würdest du mir bitte ernsthaft und ehrlich die Frage beantworten, weshalb du mich „verführt" hast? Es wäre recht nett zu wissen. _

_Ich meine, ich würde es verstehen, wenn dir gerade danach war und ich dir gelegen kam, aber du hättest es auch besser treffen können, wenn du noch ein bisschen__ länger gewartet hättest. Nachdem du dich von nichts hast abbringen lassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich nicht schwul bin... oder eher war, hättest du es ja ebenso gut mit jemand anderem tun können. Meinetwegen Dean. Dean (Thomas, ich denke, du weißt, wer das ist)- er ist gut aussehend und mit ihm legst du dich auch nie an- soweit ich weiß. Oder wenn das keine Rolle spielt, dann hättest du dich mit Harry noch besser getan. Er ist intelligenter als ich, sieht besser aus und zudem ist er der Held, also warum nicht er?_

Harry schob eine seiner Hände flink unter Rons Schlafgewand und erfühlte seine Bauchmuskeln.

Ron hingegen hatte sich mit der Situation noch nicht wirklich arrangiert und schwebte in einer Dauerschleife aus Schock, Lust und Verwirrung. Den Schwarzhaarigen schien das entweder nicht zu kümmern, oder er bemerkte es erst gar nicht. So oder so ließ er gerade seine Zunge Rons Hals hinauf gleiten, setzte hier und dort einen Kuss und führte seinen Weg fort zu Rons Mund.

Harry küsste ihn. Nicht mit Leidenschaft, eher forschend und doch instinktiv. Ron hatte momentan nicht genug seiner fünf Sinne beisammen (_„Sehen, Fühlen?" „Anwesend, Sir! ... Wir fühlen uns alleingelassen... Hilfe?"_) um Näheres aus Harrys Art, zu küssen herauszudeuten. Er nutzte die nächste Atempause, um seiner Verwirrung Luft zu machen.

„Harry?" Sein Ton klang nicht minder quietschig, als der von Ginny, als sie noch sechs war. Er räusperte sich und setzte mit festerer Stimme noch einmal an. „Harry, wie weit willst du noch gehen? Hast du deine Antwort immer noch nicht?" Es war unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Rons Stimme zitterte und er komplett rot angelaufen war. Zudem atmete er schwerer als sonst und Harry war ihm anscheinend mehr als nur ein Bisschen verfallen.

„Gefällt es dir denn so wenig, dass du so schnell wie möglich aufhören willst?" Harry klang nach Rons Geschmack etwas zu anklagend dafür, dass er es ja war, der das hier aus freien Stücken tat.

„Na ja… nein, aber es geht hierbei darum, ob es dir gefällt, oder nicht?"

„Wenn du so meinst, warum versuchst du dann nicht, mich wohl fühlen zu lassen?", sagte Harry mit einem anzüglichen Unterton, während er sich drehte, an Rons Kissen lehnte und den mit sich, auf seinen Schoß zog, ohne dabei auch nur ein Mal den Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen zu unterbrechen. Ron schluckte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sich die Sache hier so entwickelt, wie sie sollte." Und dann fing er an, Harry sich wohl fühlen zu lassen.

_Ich weiß nicht genau, wie du auf diesen Brief reagieren wirst._

_Wirst du mich morgen deshalb fertig machen, oder kommst du sogar einer meiner Bitten nach? Oder wohlmöglich sogar beiden? Wenn ja, verüble ich es dir nicht, solltest du wollen, dass es geheim bleibt. Ich kann allerdings nicht versprechen, dass Hermine nichts herausfinden wird… aber solang es nur sie und Harry sind, musst du dir, wie schon gesagt, keine Sorgen darüber machen. Du kannst meinetwegen auch alles, inklusive diesen Brief, deinen besten Freunden zeigen. Es sind Parkinson und Zabini, richtig? Crabbe und Goyle sind dann doch zu unintelligent und feingefühllos, um Persönlichkeiten zu sein, bei denen es sich für dich lohnt, eine echte Freundschaft zu führen. Sie wüssten es sicher nicht zu schätzen, solltest du dich ihnen ein bisschen mehr öffnen, als anderen Personen. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Parkinson in dem Bezug die richtige Person ist. Also nur Zabini. _

_Wo ich gerade sowieso dabei bin, Belanglosigkeiten auszutreten, wusstest du, dass (und ich will an dieser Stelle wirklich nicht tratschen, aber ich dachte, dir könnte ich das erzählen... wieso auch immer) Zabini mit Seamus (Finnigan) zusammen ist? Zumindest scheint es so. _

_..._

_Ich denke ich hab mich nun ausreichend mit meiner Rederei vor dir blamiert, also man sieht sich Malfoy (spätestens morgen im Unterricht)_

_Ron Weasley_

Draco legte den Brief beiseite und hatte dabei ein ganz, ganz kleines, unsicheres, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln im Gesicht. Er war sich nicht tatsächlich sicher, ob er seine Deckung gegenüber Ron einfach so fallen lassen sollte... andererseits würde der ihn mit Sicherheit nicht zurückweisen.

Es blieb ihm ja noch die ganze Nacht um das mit sich selbst auszudiskutieren.

* * *

(*) _Reducio_: Verkleinerungszauber; hebt den Engorgio auf

(**) _Engorgio_: „Schwellzauber"; der Gegenzauber zum Reducio

In den Verzeichnissen wird nicht erwähnt, ob der Engorgio so verwendet werden kann, wie ich ihn Dean habe verwenden lassen, aber da erwähnt wird, dass der Engorgio mit dem Reducio aufgehoben werden kann, habe ich es mir hier so zurechtgelegt ^^' Ich bitte um Verzeihung, falls jemand nicht damit zufrieden sein sollte, dass ich hier eventuell einen falschen Zauber benutzt habe.

(***) _Lumos: _Der Lichtzauber. Es würde mich wundern, wenn es noch jemanden gibt, der dazu eine Erklärung braucht ^^

(****) In Bezug auf Blaise' Hautfarbe: Hat es nicht was extrem Attraktives, dass Blaise dunkelhäutig ist? x)

Ich glaube übrigens, dass ich es richtig gemacht habe, in dieser FF Harry nicht zum Hauptcharakter werden zu lassen. Ron fällt mir wesentlich einfacher... ich hoffe, dass ich seinen Kumpel dennoch ein bisschen gut getroffen habe, oder dass ihr zumindest Spaß daran hattet, wenn er total off-character war ;)

Ob es so einen Zauber gibt, den Blaise für den Luftkuss genommen hat, bezweifle ich übrigens, aber ich fand es eine ziemlich niedliche Idee, weshalb ich das an der Stelle einfach mal ignoriert habe ^^

glg, SpinatKeks


	9. Böse Erwachen und belästigt wird er auch

**A/N:** Na, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin schrecklich langsam! :'( Ich hoffe, es gibt noch Leute mit genug Geduld, immer so lang auf mich zu warten... Und abgesehen davon, dass ich langsam bin, bin ich auch noch blöd. Das geht ja richtig bergab mit mir. Und zwar hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, die Kapitel jeweils kürzer zu machen, damit ich öfter hochladen kann. So kommt die Motivation auch schneller wieder und vielleicht werden die Kapitel von selbst wieder länger... hoffentlich. Also nicht wundern, dass es diesmal sehr viel weniger ist... :(

**Disclaimer:** Darf ich vorstellen: J.K. Rowling, die Urheberin aller Harry Potter Bücher. Die Rechte liegen bei ihr und den Warner Brothers. Ich kann höchstens den Verlauf der Handlung für mich beanspruchen. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

**Warnings**: Slash! ;D

* * *

Als Ron sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, seine Augen zu öffnen fielen ihm gleich zwei ungewöhnliche Aspekte auf. Erstens: Harry lag mit in seinem Bett. Zweitens: Er lag an ihn gekuschelt mit nichts am Leib, außer seiner leicht verrutschten Unterhose.

Dazu kam auch noch der dritte ungewöhnliche Aspekt, dass auch Ron bis auf seine Unterhose nichts anhatte. Wie in einem schlechten Drama überschwappten die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend ihn plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung.

Harry war, während er selbst schon fast geschlafen hatte, noch in sein Bett gekrabbelt gekommen, um zu erfahren, was alles in seinem Brief an Draco stand. Da war auch schon die nächste Erinnerung: er hatte den Brief an Malfoy tatsächlich geschrieben und abgeschickt. Und dabei hatte er Zabini getroffen. Der hat ihm auch noch gedroht, falls er Dracos Gefühle verletzen sollte. Ron war sich nun wirklich etwas unsicher geworden, ob er, falls es überhaupt so weit kommen sollte, der Richtige für Draco wäre und er lange genug die Muße dazu hätte, hinter die eisige Maske blicken zu versuchen, die beinahe perfekt alles verbergen konnte. Und jetzt wurde er gleich durch Harrys Anwesenheit noch mehr verunsichert, da der ihn gestern dazu veranlasst hatte, ihn sich „wohl fühlen" zu lassen

Dieses "Versuchen, Harry sich wohl fühlen zu lassen" war darauf hinaus gelaufen, dass Rons Handlungen den Schwarzhaarigen wirklich und wahrhaftig erregt hatten. Und Harry hatte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht aufhören lassen. Wieso auch? Etwa, weil Ron das ganze Szenario extrem peinlich gewesen war? Er hatte das ja nicht mal aus freien Stücken getan, aber schlecht war es letzten Endes auch nicht gewesen; es war sogar eher Gegenteiliges der Fall gewesen. Eigentlich schade, dann müsste Ron sich jetzt über nichts, als den üblichen Malfoy-Wahnsinn den Kopf zerbrechen. Aber natürlich war ihm das nicht vergönnt. „Wieso auch?", nuschelte Ron leise und missmutig. Der Decken-Mensch-Haufen neben ihm begann sich zu bewegen und Harry guckte ihm entgegen mit verschlafen blinzelnden Augen.

„Wer klingt denn da so früh am morgen schon schlecht gelaunt?"

„Setz deine Brille auf, dann erkennst du's vielleicht.", grummelte Ron, der nach so einer schlaflosen, verwirrenden Nacht nicht auch noch humorvoll als Pessimist bezeichnet werden wollte.

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

„Das nicht, aber außerordentlich wenig. Und zudem hat mein bester Freund seine homosexuellen Züge eindeutig zu weit an mir ausprobiert." Harry grinste unverschämt selbstzufrieden, dafür, dass Ron diese Anschuldigung wirklich ernst meinte.

„Aber heute Nacht hatte es noch allen Anschein gehabt, dass es dir nicht weniger gefallen hat als mir." Ron guckte etwas beschämt beiseite.

„Harry, du könntest wenigstens ein Bisschen Reue zeigen! So was macht man einfach nicht!" Das hysterische Quietschen Rons erheiterte Harry noch mehr und er lehnte sich wagemutig an seinen besten Freund heran.

„Ich bin sicher nicht der erste, der seinem besten Freund so sehr vertraut, dass er an ihm seine sexuellen Interessen ausprobieren würde, ohne zu befürchten, dass die Freundschaft daran zerbrechen könnte." Das alles hatte Harry in einem sehr anzüglichen Ton in Rons Ohr geflüstert. „Außerdem habe ich gestern bemerkt, wie du mich beim Duschen angeguckt hast. Oder eher, wie du krampfhaft versucht hast, mich nicht anzugucken." Ron schluckte und das nicht nur, weil Harry sich gerade seinen Hals entlang zu seinen Lippen küsste.

„H-harry, lass de... oh... den Mist. Wir müssen zum..."

„Zum was müssen wir?", hauchte Harry verführerisch hinter Rons Ohr und leckte darüber.

„Zum... äh... ?"

„Ich denke, er wollte sagen, ihr müsst zum Frühstück." Seamus hatte seinen Kopf zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch gesteckt und betrachtete das Treiben der beiden - oder eher gesagt Harrys Treiben – skeptisch. Ron atmete erleichtert aus, als Harry von ihm abließ und Harry machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als hätte man einem Kleinkind seinen Lolli weggenommen.

„Seamus, du hast ein denkbar schlechtes Timing." Der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf schmollte ihn an, aber davon ließ sich Seamus nicht beeindrucken.

„Ansichtssache", nuschelte Ron und wurde von Harry dafür in die Rippen gestoßen.

„So und bevor ich jetzt irgendwelche wirren Erklärungen von euch zu Ohren bekomme und ihr in die Große Halle abhaut, verschwindet ihr ins Bad, macht euch fertig und überlegt euch, was ihr mir danach sagen wollt.", sagte Seamus in seinem besten mütterlichen Ton, verschränkte die Arme und blickte erwartungsvoll auf die beiden nieder. Harry nuschelte ein paar unverständliche Dinge, rückte seine Unterhose zurecht und zog Ron mit sich an Seamus vorbei aus dem Bett. „Und wehe, du versuchst im Bad, Ron zu irgendwas Unangemessenem zu überreden.", mahnte er noch, doch Harry zuckte nur die Schultern. Als er die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, beugte er sich vor zu Ron und meinte:

"Küssen ist nicht unangemessen, oder?"

„Das hab ich gehört!", kam es von draußen und Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Seam erlaubt einem aber auch gar nichts."

„Harry, damit hat er aber auch recht. Wir müssen schnell zum Frühstück- Hermine wird sonst noch saurer sein als sie ohnehin schon ist. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass da noch mehr zwischen uns beiden passiert, nur weil du experimentierfreudig bist. Such dir dafür doch jemanden, der nicht auf eine Beziehung aus ist." Ron war sich in etwa darüber bewusst, dass diese Worte sehr harsch klangen, doch ihm war wichtig, seine Verhältnis zu Harry nicht zu gefährden und dazu musste er seinem besten Freund bewusst machen, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Bist du denn auf eine Beziehung aus?"

"Na ja, mit dir zwar nicht, aber du weißt, dass ich erstmal klären muss, was jetzt zwischen Malfoy und mir passiert und nicht passiert."

„Und wenn sich herausstellt, dass zwischen dir und Malfoy nichts mehr passiert, dürfte ich dich dann wieder küssen?" Ron konnte nicht sagen, ob Harry ein Bisschen beleidigt klang, oder ob er sich das bloß einbildete.

„Ist es dir denn so wichtig, das mit mir zu machen?" Ron war mehr und mehr verwirrt, was Harry von ihm wollte. Dass es sich lediglich um die Erkundung seiner Sexualität handelte wagte Ron mittlerweile leicht anzuzweifeln. Doch wenn es denn mehr als das war, warum unterstützte Harry ihn dann in Angelegenheiten Draco betreffend, oder hielt ihn von nichts ab?

„Hab ich dir nicht vor ein paar Minuten erst erklärt, dass das einfacher ist, mit seinem besten Freund?" Der Schwarzhaarige klang etwas ungeduldig, strich sich fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ging, um sich schnell zu duschen, an Ron vorbei. Der wurde aus Harrys Verhalten einfach nicht schlau.

„Harry, das kannst du mir schlecht vorwerfen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dir diesen bestimmten Gefallen schon ausführlich getan habe."

„Schon gut, lass uns jetzt beeilen.", kam es etwas gereizt vom Harry. „Du solltest auch duschen nach gestern Nacht." Ron wurde rot, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er seinen ersten Höhepunkt mit einem anderen Jungen zusammen ausgerechnet mit Harry geteilt hatte.

„Ich... aber, wir... ich meine...", stotterte der Weasleyspross und wurde erbarmungslos rot, als Harry sich seiner Unterhose entledigte.

„Ron, nach dieser Nacht sollte man meinen, kenne ich dich definitiv sehr gut, also ist es unnötig bei so einer Lappalie, wie mit mir zu duschen, rot anzulaufen. Zudem haben wir schon etliche Male gemeinsam geduscht." Ron fand das von sich selbst auch ausgesprochen dumm, doch verhindern, oder gar beenden konnte er sein Rotwerden nicht. Er senkte den Kopf, zog unendlich langsam seine Boxershorts aus und stellte sich zu Harry unter die Dusche, wie er es gestern Abend auch schon getan hatte.

Ron beeilte sich beim Duschen, wie noch nie und war peinlich genau darauf bedacht, nur mit dem Rücken zu Harry zu stehen. Dieser hatte nicht noch einmal probiert, Ron in irgendeiner Form zu verführen, oder zu berühren, so wie Seamus es verlangt hatte.

Der Ire stand mit verschränkten Armen und einem abwartenden Gesicht im Schlafsaal. Er wartete, dass seine zwei Sorgenkinder mit der Morgentoilette fertig waren, ehe sie ihm erklären würden, was bitteschön diese Nacht passiert war, weshalb es passiert war und was sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen hatten.

Und da kamen sie, frisch gewaschen und mit trockengezauberten Haaren. Ron sah aus, als hätte er was ausgefressen und Harry, der tatsächlich etwas zu beichten hätte, guckte drein, wie ein unschuldiges Engelchen. Ein wenig zu unschuldig, befand Seamus und wendete sich zuerst an ihn. Er spitzte vorwurfsvoll die Lippen und tippte dem Sucher der Gryffindors an die Brust.

„Mr. Harry James Potter, bekennen Sie sich schuldig, in Anklagepunkt eins, Ronald Billius Weasley heute Morgen angemacht zu haben?"

„Er hat mich dazu provoziert."

„Und wodurch?"

„Dadurch, dass er Ron ist." Ein empörtes, aber leises „Hey!" seitens Rons, das keinen interessierte, verhallte im Raum.

„Soso..." Seamus nickte. „Und welche Motive hatten Sie sonst noch?"

„Hör auf, mich zu siezen, Seam. Ich hab es Ron gestern Nacht auch schon erklärt, dass es mit ihm leichter ist. Ich wollte nur ausprobieren, ob mir Männer gefallen, okay? Und jetzt hab ich Hunger.", verabschiedete Harry sich genervt. Im Gehen schnappte er sich schnell seine Schultasche und verschwand dann aus dem Schlafsaal. Der zurückgelassene Seamus blickte den zurückgelassenen Ron fragend an.

„Gestern Nacht?" Die tausend Fragezeichen waren ihm quasi ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ron seufzte einmal tief.

„Ja, Seam, gestern Nacht ist schon was passiert, okay? Harry hatte sich so erklärt, wie dir gerade eben. Es hat mich auch stutzig gemacht als er mich heute Morgen weiterhin... _so_behandelt hat, verstehst du? Vielleicht tickt er in der Hinsicht einfach anders als wir..." _Oder__vielleicht__will__er__was__von__dir__und__hat__vor,__dich__so__von__Malfoy__fernzuhalten,_ dachte Seamus, behielt es aber für sich. Mit solchen Annahmen ging man lieber erstmal nicht hausieren. Ehe er Ron etwas in die Richtung erzählen würde, müsste sein Verdacht erst bestätigt worden sein. „Na ja, lass uns frühstücken gehen, ich haben jetzt echt Hunger."

* * *

Sodela. Das wares, mein kurzes Kapitel : So richtig glücklich bin ich damit zwar nicht, aber das wird schon noch :) Ich hoffe jedenfalls, das es schmackhaft war, trotz der Kürze. Denn das mit „In der Kürze liegt die Würze" muss ich mir erst noch zu eigen machen ^^

Glg, SpinatKeks 3


	10. Frühstück der Superlative des Wahnsinns

**A/N**: Hö hö. Na was soll man da sagen. Schneller ging's diesmal definitiv, aber es ist jetzt sogar noch kürzer... :( Ich bin wirklich blöd.

**Disclaimer**: Na, wer errät es? :D Die hochgeschätzte Frau J. K. Rowling ist Urheberin vom Potter-Universum und wird es immer bleiben. Ich hab kein Recht auf nix was Charaktere und Schauplätze etc. betrifft, wenn überhaupt, dann auf den Handlungsverlauf.

**Warnings**: sli-sla-slash, wer hätts gedacht? ;D 

* * *

Als Ron und Seamus auch endlich am Tisch der Gryffindors angekommen waren und sich rechts und links neben Harry setzten, war die Große Halle nur noch überschaubar gefüllt. Die meisten waren schon gemütlich zu ihrer ersten Stunde gegangen, oder noch ein Mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in Ruhe die Schultasche zu holen. Harry, Ron und Seamus hatten es nicht annähernd so bequem, dafür hatten sie aber auch länger schlafen können, was besonders für die nicht-Seamus' unter den drein gut gewesen war. Der nicht-Seamus-und-nicht-Ron von ihnen sah auch schon wieder recht zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus, gerade so als sei vorhin nichts gewesen. Ron wunderte sich schon ein wenig, wo Harry quasi gerade eben noch sehr gestresst gewirkt hat. So als wäre er sehr sauer auf den Rothaarigen gewesen. Oder auf Seamus, doch Ron konnte nicht behaupten, eines davon sei besser als das andere. Jedenfalls schien Harry schon wieder bester Laune zu sein, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die vom Tisch der Ravenclaws angelaufen kam und sich vor ihren beiden besten Freunden aufbaute.

„Was hast du bei den Ravenclaws gemacht, Mine?", fragte Harry überrascht. Hermine schaute ihn verständnislos und wütend an.

„Ich habe mich mit Freunden unterhalten, aber das tut nichts zur Sache! Gestern noch habe ich gesagt, was ich machen werde, wenn ihr heute wieder zu spät zum Frühstück kommt! Soll ich euch jetzt etwa jeden Abend pünktlich ins Bett stecken und dann auch noch einen Weckzauber sprechen? Ihr seid wirklich unglaublich."

„Mine, keiner von uns hat behauptet-", versuchte Ron sein Glück, doch Hermine befahl ihm mit einem Fingerwedeln das Schweigen.

„Ich werde nicht die Verantwortung dafür tragen, wenn ihr müde seid, aber der Weckzauber ist nach wie vor etwas, das ich machen werde. Wenn ihr morgens keine Zeit dazu habt, ordentlich zu frühstücken, könnt ihr euch den Tag über kein Bisschen konzentrieren und später helfe ich euch wieder viel zu viel mit den Hausaufgaben. Morgen früh wird pünktlich aufgestanden." Die beiden Jungen guckten schuldbewusst nach unten, während Seamus nur heimlich das Streitgespräch belauschte. Als Hermine immer noch dastand und sogar ihre Arme erwartend verschränkte hielt er es nicht länger aus und stieß Harry mit dem Kommentar „Jetzt entschuldigt euch endlich!" in die Rippen. Der Schwarzhaarige guckte Ron bedeutungsvoll an und sie dann gemeinsam Hermine.

„Es tut uns Leid." Seamus stieß Harry noch ein Mal in die Seite. „Was ist denn jetzt noch?", zischte er ihn an. Der Ire formte ein „Macht ihr Platz" mit seinem Mund und nickte unauffällig in Richtung Hermine, die für die letzten paar Minuten (immer noch nicht wirklich besänftigt) nach einem Platz Ausschau hielt. Harry schlich sich ein Grinsen ins Gesicht. Nun stieß er Ron in die Rippen, der ihn mit voll gestopftem Mund entrüstet anguckte.

„Waff?"

„Lass mich auf deinen Schoß, damit Hermine Platz hat, sich hinzusetzen." _WAS?_, konnte Ron noch denken, ehe Harry sich auf ihn setzte, und zwar mit dem Oberkörper in seine Richtung! Ron hielt geschockt inne und guckte ungläubig zu Harry. Der verhielt sich nicht anders als sonst auch und winkte Hermine zu sich. „Mine, wir haben dir Platz gemacht." Die intelligente Gryffindor war nicht minder überrascht als Ron, allerdings hatte sie eine gefasste Mine behalten. Der Weasley hatte endlich sein Essen die Kehle runtergewürgt, während Hermine sich zurückhaltend neben das Menschensandwich setzte.

„Harry, was soll denn das jetzt?", zischte er Harry mit strafendem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Der hatte nur ein Lächeln dafür übrig. Er lehnte seinen Kopf vor, an Rons Wange und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich habe den perfekten Plan. Schau mal geradeaus an den Tisch der Slytherins. Was siehst du?"

„...Malfoy."

„Genau. Er hat schon den ganzen Morgen zu dir geguckt. Wir machen ihn eifersüchtig.", hauchte Harry ihm letztendlich ins Ohr und Ron lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Hermine schenkte den beiden einen äußerst neugierigen Blick und Seamus bemühte sich, es ihr nicht allzu offensichtlich nachzumachen.

„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?", fragte der Rotschopf heiser. Harry antwortete nun schon das dritte Mal heute Morgen lediglich mit einem Lächeln. Und küsste Ron. Lang und tief und der Rothaarige konnte nicht anders als auf den Kuss zu antworten und sogar ein wenig zu stöhnen. Harry konnte wirklich sehr gut küssen, selbst wenn er behauptete, nicht viel Erfahrung zu haben. Zusätzlich zu den Kunststücken, die Harry gerade mit seiner Zunge vollführte, bewegte er sich nun eindeutig einheizend mit seinen Hüften auf Rons Schoß.

Der Rothaarige war spätestens jetzt vollends abgelenkt von der Tatsache, dass er hier mit Harry vor den Augen der ganzen Großen Halle, rummachte. Doch dieser Umstand wurde ihm abrupt wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen, als Hermine neben ihnen aufschnaubte und sich aus dem Staub machte, in Richtung des Klassenzimmers für Zauberkunst. Harry räusperte sich, mäßig verlegen und grinste Ron an. Der bekam kein Wort heraus, war er doch noch viel zu geschockt von Harrys plötzlichem „Angriff". Er sah hilfesuchend zu Seamus, allerdings war der nur leicht rot angelaufen und sah verträumt zu Blaise, welcher gerade vorsichtig dem wütenden Draco das Brotmesser aus der Hand nahm. Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass Harrys Idee funktioniert hatte. Leider hatte sie auch eine eher unerwünschte Nebenwirkung. Und zwar waren alle anderen Augenpaare, die sich noch in der Halle befanden, auf sie gerichtet und gehörten zum jeweilig tuschelnden Mund. Die Scheinromanze zwischen Ron und Harry war niemandem entgangen und bis nach der ersten Stunde würde die ganze Schule wissen, nein, die ganze Schule würde denken, der Goldjunge und sein „Gehilfe" hätten was miteinander.

Ron war so rot angelaufen wie nie. Auch wenn die Reaktion der breiten Masse darauf, dass sich dort _zwei Jungen_ küssten, nicht annähernd so ablehnend ausgefallen war, wie er es erwartet hätte, war es ihm doch sehr unangenehm, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Endlich konnte er nachvollziehen, weshalb Harry es so wenig mochte, ständig angegafft zu werden._ Ein sch*** Gefühl, von allen angeglotzt zu werden_, dachte Ron sich und machte das Nächstbeste, was ihm einfiel, um sich zu verstecken. Er legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Halsbeuge ab, so dass ihn niemand mehr sehen konnte und atmete den vertrauten Geruch von Schulbüchern und Waldluft ein. Dem Weasley war vorher noch nie so richtig aufgefallen, wonach sein bester Freund genau roch, aber so etwas machte man doch eigentlich auch nicht. Von Freund zu Freund. Oder? Von Neville, oder Seamus wusste er schließlich auch nicht, was deren persönliche Note war. Aber es war auch gar keine Zeit mehr, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie mussten jetzt endlich in Flitwicks Unterricht, sonst kämen sie noch zu spät.

Harry, der gerade sanfte Küsse auf Rons Hals setzte, wurde fast schon rabiat in seiner Handlung unerbrochen, von Ron himself, den er gerade noch geküsst hatte, indem er ihn von seinem Schoß runterschob und auf die Beine zerrte, fertig zum Unterricht zu gehen. Harry schmollte.

„Immer verdirbst du einem alles, Ronald. Los, Seam, Mund zu, wenn du an Zabini denkst, sonst fängst du noch an zu sabbern. Wir müssen zu Zauberkunst." Er zerrte den Iren unsanft von der Bank, nicht einsehen wollend, weshalb Ron ihn so schroff von seiner derzeitigen (außerordentlich angenehmen!) Handlung unterbrechen konnte und er es nicht auch dürfen solle. Seamus streckte ihm beleidigt die Zunge raus antwortete gefasst: „Dank wem hab ich denn sabbernswürdige Handlungen mit meinem Blaise assoziiert? Man soll sich immer zuerst an die eigene Nase fassen." Harry, so eloquent, wie möglich, schnitt darauf eine Grimmasse und Ron kam sich vor wie ein Erzieher im Kindergarten. Abgesehen davon, dass Erzieher wohl eher nicht von der gesamten versammelten Schülerschaft mit Blicken durchlöchert wurden. Die Augenpaare von einem ganz gewissen Slytherin ruhten auch auf ihm, aber das merkte Ron nicht mehr, als er seine zwei Sorgenkinder aus der großen Halle schaffte, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.

* * *

Viel fällt mir dazu nicht ein. Man könnte behaupten, Harry sollte sich vor versammelter Schule (na ja, so viele warens ja nicht mehr) etwas mehr zusammenreißen, aber da geht's ja nicht, wenn man einen Malfoy eifersüchtig machen will *g*

Was der liebe Dray sich da alles so denkt und zu welcher Entscheidung er wegen des Briefes gekommen ist, hab ich vor im nächsten Kapitel zu klären :)

Ganz schrecklich liebe Grüße und eine Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen an alles, SpinatKeks


	11. Seamus wäre eine gute Mutter

**A/N:** Mein Notebook lebt endlich wieder, ich habe die angefangene Datei seit vorgestern endlich zurück und nun, nach mehr als zwei Monaten Wartezeit komme ich endlich wieder mal zu einem Upload! Ich entschuldige mich, wie so oft, für meine Unpünktlichkeit und hoffe, dass manche von euch Süßen mich noch nicht aufgegeben haben :*

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling ist die Urheberin, ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Fanfiction, mir gehört nur der Plot, mein Kater zuckt lustig wenn er schläft und hat nichts mit dem HP-Universum zu tun :D

**Warnings:** Slash

* * *

Zauberkunst war heute ein einziges Chaos. Professor Flitwick hatte sich am Morgen noch von Snape einen Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen geben lassen und nun musste er unablässig hicksen. Nur eine kleine, unbedeutende Nebenwirkung, allerdings kamen bei jedem Hickser kleine Bläschen aus seinem Mund, die, wenn sie platzten, jede eine andere Melodie spielten. Die Töne überhäuften sich und schwollen zu einem unerträglichen Lärm an, bei dem die Klasse am liebsten aus dem Raum gerannt wäre. Hermine wusste ausnahmsweise mal keine Lösung und Flitwick selbst konnte aber auch keinen Spruch dagegen sagen, da er sich durch den Schluckauf nicht ordentlich artikulieren konnte, zumal er weiterhin mehr und mehr Bläschen produzierte. Es endete damit, dass er die Schüler aus dem Raum scheuchte und versuchte, sein Hicksen zu unterdrücken. Pflichtbewusst, wie die Gryffindors nun mal waren, schickten sie sogar Madame Pomfrey zur Hilfe, bevor sie ihre Freistunde genossen. Immerhin waren sie ja keine Unmenschen.

Ron hatte beschlossen, dass er zum recht spärlichen Frühstück längst nicht genug Speicherkapazität seines Magens in Anspruch genommen hatte und trat somit den Weg Richtung Küche an. Hermine sah das gar nicht gern, wusste sie doch, dass nun die Elfen unweigerlich arbeiten würden und das auch noch außerhalb ihres mit Dumbledore vereinbarten Arbeitspensums. Sie setzte gerade an, ihren beiden Freunden zu predigen, dass sie mit dieser Verhaltensweise nie hilfreiche Mitglieder von .R. werden würden, doch kam ihnen in diesem Augenblick Seamus zur Rettung. Anscheinend war er über Nacht zu etwas wie ihrem Aufpasser geworden, jedenfalls fiel Ron auf, dass er sich seit heute Morgen unablässig um sie kümmerte. Wahrscheinlich würde er mal die perfekte Hausfrau und Mutter abgeben. Sofern er nicht das Essen, dass er zu kochen versuchte, in die Luft jagte.

Der Ire hatte nun jedenfalls einen Arm freundschaftlich auf Hermines Schultern abgeladen und fragte sie, wie weit sie denn schon mit dem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei war. Das lenkte sie ab und sie konnte dem tapferen Seamus ausführlich über ihre vertiefte Arbeit berichten, wie sie das Thema gegliedert hatte, welche Hauptmeinung sie vertrat und und und. Harry, der sich dem Rothaarigen ungefragt angeschlossen hatte, und Ron warfen beide ihrem _Aufpasser_, wie Ron ihn jetzt in seinen Gedanken nannte, noch einen überaus dankbaren Blick zu, schossen dann aber, wie von Peeves verfolgt, zur Küche davon. Nach etlichen launischen Treppen und selten benutzten Gängen waren sie endlich in dem Teil des Schlosses angekommen, in dem man zur Küche kam. Harry und Ron blieben vor dem Stillleben, das eine Obstschale zeigte, stehen und kitzelten gemeinsam die Birne. Sie schien heute besonders empfindlich zu sein, denn nach weniger als drei Sekunden lachte sie schon glockenhell und die Türklinke zur Küche erschien. Harry drückte die Klinke runter und betrat mit Ron wie selbstverständlich den großen Raum in dem etliche Hauselfen eilig herumwuselten und noch darum bemüht waren, das Geschirr und Besteck vom Frühstück zu reinigen und die Zutaten für das Mittagessen zusammenzustellen. Dobby, der gerade eben noch die Zwiebeln aus einem Korb auf eine Arbeitsplatte hat schweben lassen, bemerkte sofort ihre Besucher und kämpfte sich mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln durch die Menge an Hauselfen hin zu Ron und Harry.

„Harry Potter, Sir! Welch eine Ehre!", begrüßte er seinen liebsten Schüler auf ganz Hogwarts mit seiner charakteristisch piepsigen Stimme und verneigte sich dabei tief. „Was kann ich für Mister Potter und seinen Freund tun?"

„Erstmal hi, Dobby. Und könntest du uns noch was von den Resten vom Frühstück bringen? Wir sind etwas hungrig." Harr kratzte sich am Nacken und Ron versuchte, freundlich zu lächeln, was ihm doch ziemlich misslang. Mit Dobby, so nett er auch sein mochte, konnte er sich nicht arrangieren. Es war ihm immer etwas unangenehm in seiner Gegenwart.

„Natürlich, Sir! Dobby wird Ihnen sofort etwas zu Essen bringen. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn Dobby nur verschiedene Sandwichs einpackt?"

„Alles okay, danke, Dobby, das ist echt lieb von dir."

„Oh, Dobby macht liebend gern alles, was dem großen Harry Potter Sir eine Freude bereiten kann. Dobby steht für den Rest seines Lebens in tiefer Schuld bei ihm." Dobby lächelte Harry aus seinen großen Augen an und verbeugte sich, bevor er eilig durch die große Küche wuselte, um ein üppiges zweites Frühstück für die beiden Gryffindors zusammenzustellen. Er kam wieder mit einem großen Päckchen in seinen dünnen Ärmchen, das er Harry reichte. Mit den besten Wünschen verabschiedete Dobby ihn und Ron und machte sich dann wieder an seine Arbeit.

„Er verehrt dich wirklich abgöttisch", kommentierte Ron, während er genüsslich in ein Sandwich biss, das er sich gerade aus dem Päckchen gefischt hatte. Harry, der das ganze Essen tragen musste, guckte ihm dabei neidisch zu, wobei sein Blick eindeutig auf Rons Lippen lag. _Biete mir auch was an, Ron! Los, sei heldenhaft und errette mich aus meinem Hunger_, dachte Harry angestrengt und wiederholte es wie ein Mantra. Leider schien Ron das nicht zu hören, denn er aß glücklich weiter, ohne einen Gedanken an Harry zu verschwenden. „Sollen wir uns mit dem Essen irgendwo hinsetzen? Dann kannst du-" Rons Blick schweifte zu Harry, der immer noch gebannt auf Rons Lippen starrte. „Wieso starrst du mich so an?"

„Oh... ähm, du hast da einen Krümel, warte." Harry, der gemeinsam mit Ron stehen geblieben war, trat ein Stück näher an den Rothaarigen und wischte ihm sanft den Krümel, den es gar nicht gab, von den Lippen.

„Ich wünschte, Seam wäre da, um mir zuzustimmen, dass du das lassen sollst.", meinte Ron in einem gezwungen ausgeglichenem Ton und schob Harrys Gesicht mit der Hand von sich weg.

„Was habt ihr denn alle dagegen? Es ist doch nur ein bisschen Ausprobieren, oder etwa nicht? Da sind keinerlei Gefühle involviert und wir haben damit Malfoy eifersüchtig gemacht. Es schadet dir doch nicht." Ron hatte den Mund geöffnet, sagte aber nichts. Harry hatte ihm mit seinen Argumenten den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Er druckste rum.

„Aber du... ich meine... du benimmst dich so als würdest du wirklich was von mir wollen. Und so was macht man normalerweise nicht."

„Du weißt doch jetzt, dass ich nichts von dir will! Und dass man so was nicht macht ist ja jetzt wirklich alt. Damit kannst du mich nicht abschrecken. Normalerweise muss man auch keine Voldemorts umbringen und normalerweise verlieben sich Rons auch nicht in Draco Malfoys."

„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt!"

„Von mir aus. Und jetzt nimm mir das Päckchen ab, damit ich auch endlich was essen kann." Solang Harry ihn nicht, jetzt wo alles geklärt war, danach fragte, mit ihm rumzumachen, war Ron alles recht, also nahm er ihm das Essen ab. Harry, der sich trotz des Frühstücks vorhin fühlte wie fünf Tage ausgehungert, stürzte sich sofort auf eines der vielen Sandwichs und nahm sich gleich noch ein zweites dazu.

„Nicht so bescheiden Harry.", meinte Ron ironisch in der Absicht, die Situation wieder aufzulockern. Er mochte Harrys Handlungen seit gestern Abend vielleicht nicht mögen, geschweigedenn nachvollziehen können, aber das sollte nichts daran ändern, wie sie miteinander umgingen. Nicht umsonst waren sie beste Freunde.

„Weißt du, worauf ich noch warte?", fragte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen. Ron schaute ihn fragend an. „Dass Mine uns wegen heute Morgen zurechtweist. Ich kann's mir richtig vorstellen: _Nicht genug, dass ihr unpünktlich aufsteht, jetzt knutscht ihr auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit! Seid _ihr_ jetzt ein Paar, oder was? Und selbst, wenn ihr es nicht wärt, und das hoffe ich, gehört sich das nicht!_ Und dabei würde sie, um dich nicht zu diskriminieren, gekonnt weglassen, dass sie ja schon darüber hinwegsehen muss, dass du schwul bist." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Rons und Harrys Lippen aus, bei dessen realistischer Hermine-Imitation, aber der Rothaarige wurde schnell wieder ernst.

„Mit dem Knutschen in der Öffentlichkeit hat sie aber recht, Harry."

„Das sagt der feine Herr, der sich nach dem Kuss an mich geschmiegt hat!", stieß Harry triumphierend aus und piekste Ron in die Seite.

„Sei nicht so kindisch. Außerdem hab ich mich nur vor den ganzen Blicken versteckt. Malfoy eifersüchtig machen hin, oder her, jetzt redet bestimmt schon die ganze Schule darüber, dass wir ein Paar sind. Und wenn die Slytherins auch alle davon wissen, werden die es noch eher auf uns abgesehen haben."

„Mit denen sind wir vorher auch schon fertig geworden. Es bleibt eh noch abzuwarten, ob ihr Prinz ihnen nicht verbietet, so was zu machen."

„Weshalb sollte er das tun?"

„Na ja... wenn er sich später öfter mit dir blicken lässt, will er doch sicher nicht, dass er mit dir als Harry Potters Liebhaber in Verbindung gebracht wird." Ron versuchte für einen Moment, diese Logik nachzuvollziehen, gab jedoch auf, da ihm noch etwas viel wichtigeres im Kopf rumschwirrte.

„Ich weiß doch noch gar nicht, wie er auf den Brief reagiert. Oder auf den Frontalangriff von heute Morgen."

„Hast Recht, das bleibt noch abzuwarten." Ron und Harry bissen synchron in ihre Sandwichs und mimten die Nachdenklichen.

Nachdem Harry und Ron ihr zweites Frühstück beendet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde Zaubertränke, wobei es beiden vorkam als hätten sie es diese Woche schon entschieden zu oft Snapes Anwesenheit und die miefigen Keller ertragen müssen. Und zudem noch gemeinsam mit den Slytherins. Ron hätte am liebsten seinen Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, allerdings hielt er sich mit dem Argument davon ab, dass er dann vielleicht endlich eine Chance darauf hatte, sich mit Draco zu unterhalten. Vielleicht. Vielleicht war der aber auch vom Brief und Harrys und Rons Schauspiel so gegen ihn aufgehetzt, dass er ihn mit einem vergifteten Zaubertrank umbringen würde. Das würde wenigstens das ganze Dilemma lösen.

Ein unwilliges Stöhnen entkam Rons Kehle, als er Hermine erblickte, die ihnen mit Seamus im Schlepptau direkt entgegenkam.

„Hey, Mine, könntest du mir noch mal erklären, wie-", doch soweit kam Seamus gar nicht erst, bevor Hermine ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Seam, lass das. Ich hab längst mitbekommen, dass du mich von unseren beiden Turteltäubchen fernhalten willst." Harry hob den Zeigefinger, um das Wort zu beanspruchen und Hermine hatte nichts dagegen. Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das bedarf schon gleich mal einer Klärung. Ron und ich sind nicht zusammen. Das in der Großen Halle mag dich vielleicht auf diesen Gedanken gebracht haben, aber das hab ich Ron nur aufgedrängt, um Malfoy eifersüchtig zu machen." Eine gewisse Genugtuung durchfuhr den Rothaarigen bei dem Wort „aufgedrängt". Oder war es eher eine Erleichterung, weil Harry vor anderen nicht absichtlich so tat als würde Ron „auch" etwas von ihm wollen.

„Damit hätten wir das Rätsel gelöst.", murmelte Hermine. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich das so nicht gesehen hab, Jungs. _Aber_" _Jetzt kommt's..._, dachte sich Ron in Gedanken milde lächelnd, da Hermine scheinbar mehr oder weniger wieder ihre alte Rolle eingenommen hatte. So wie es war, bevor das wer-ist-hier-in-wen-verliebt-Dilemma angefangen hatte. „Aber euch in der Großen Halle einfach so zu küssen war ziemlich unvorsichtig! Alle reden darüber und jetzt grad werden wir auch beobachtet, schaut." Hermine nickte subtil nach rechts schräg hinter ihr, wo zwei Drittklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff versuchten, unscheinbar das Geschehen zu beobachten. Als Harry ihre Blicke kreuzte, kieksten sie, laut genug, dass er und die anderen es hören konnten, und verschwanden hinter der Ecke. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie ihr es anstellen wollt, dass niemand mehr denkt, ihr seid zusammen, aber das schafft ihr schon, nicht wahr?" Hermine lächelte die beiden zuckersüß an.

„Du wirst uns nicht helfen, weil wir heute Morgen zu spät aufgestanden sind, oder?", fragte Harry und schaute gemeinsam mit Ron angemessen bedröppelt drein.

„Gut, Harry, du hast aufgepasst!", meinte Hermine immer noch zuckersüß und jagte den Jungs damit inzwischen sogar ein bisschen Angst ein, Seamus insbesondere. Da ihn diese Konversation nicht weiter betraf schlich er sich nun auch aus dem Geschehen, um die letzten zehn Minuten vor Zaubertränke dafür zu nutzen, seinen Blaise zu beobachten, wenn er schon nicht abkömmlich war. Denn seit Harrys und Rons Kuss war er ständig um Draco herumgeschwirrt, um ihn zu besänftigen und sich seiner Schimpftiraden zu unterziehen. Das alles hatte Seamus bei seinen kleinen Erkundungsgängen herausfinden können, nachdem er sich von Hermine über ihren Aufsatz hat erzählen lassen.

Es machte ihm Spaß, wie ein kleiner Stalker den Leuten hinterherzuspionieren und wer wusste schon, wann eine seiner Infos Ron zu Nutze sein konnten. Im Moment war der zukünftige Malfoyerbe einmal etwas ruhiger und hatte sich zu Blaise auf eine Steinbank gesetzt. Er schien völlig in Gedanken versunken, was seinem Begleiter die Gelegenheit bot, seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen. Und wie das Schicksaal es so wollte, blieb Blaise' blick bei Seamus hängen, was ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Ein kleines Zwinkern in seine Richtung und er stand von der Bank auf, um den Gang etwas hinab in eine Nische umzusiedeln. Seamus wusste genau, wo Blaise ihn erwartete, denn das war ihr Plätzchen, dass sie schon öfter vor Blicken bewahrt hatte, als vor dem Unterricht noch kurz Zeit für Zweisamkeit war. Die Nische lag gut verborgen hinter einem Wandteppich, auf dem zwei Zauberer eingewebt waren, im ewigen Kampf ein magisches Artefakt, das Seamus nicht so recht benennen konnte. Aber wenn er sagen sollte, wonach es für ihn aussah, hätte er gemeint, es eine Kette mit zwei Ringen ineinander(*). Wozu man so was brauchen konnte, fiel ihm allerdings nicht ein.

„Ich hab dich sehr vermisst.", hauchte Blaise seinem Schatz an den Hals, fest in einer Umarmung mit ihm verschlungen. Er setzte einen kleinen Kuss dort, wo er gerade eben noch seinen Kopf angelehnt hatte. „War Ron so lieb und hat dir gestern noch meine Grüße bestellt?"

„Natürlich, wie es sich für einen rechtschaffenen Gryffindor gehört. Den Luftkuss hat er mir auch gegeben und ich weiß auch schon, wofür ich ihn mir aufhebe."

„So?" Blaise hatte Seamus' Gesicht vorsichtig in seine Hände genommen und schaute ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue tief in die Augen. Das hier fühlte sich für ihn so richtig an, sein kleiner Gryffindor war wie für ihn geschaffen. Seamus hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, seinen Mund zu öffnen, da hatte Blaise ihn schon wieder mit seinem eigenen geschlossen und ihm einen unendlich süßen Kuss geraubt.

„Du bist so süß.", flüsterte Seamus seinem Freund zu, mit den Stirnen aneinander gelehnt. „Und jetzt lass mich ausreden. Sind eigentlich alle Slytherins so kusswütig, wie du?" Seamus grinste und Blaise konnte nicht anders als sich davon anstecken zu lassen.

„Kann ich nicht beurteilen, aber ich kann auch nichts dafür. Du provozierst mich immer wieder dazu mit deinen schrecklich einladenden Lippen, weißt du?" Was Blaise sagte ging schon wieder halb unter in einem weiteren Kuss, den er Seamus aufdrückte, gefolgt von einem zweiten und dritten. Ganz unschuldig und süß, was für die beiden doch sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Seamus seufzte.

„Wo waren wir noch mal?"

„Weiß nicht. Ist unwichtig. Du bist sowieso viel besser." Der Slytherin küsste sein Opfer wieder, diesmal länger und leidenschaftlicher, was beiden dann doch den Atem raubte.

„Du bist schrecklich!", meckerte Seamus scherzhaft und haute ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich sagen wollte."

„Dann denk dir was Neues aus." Auf diesen Kommentar hin sah Seamus so aus als hätte Snape ihm einen Witz erzählt. „Sieh nicht so unamüsiert aus. Wenn du willst, denk ich mir eben was anderes aus... zum Beispiel sollte Ron eine echt gute Ausrede für vorhin haben. Der allerliebste Draco hat nämlich schon fiese Pläne geschmiedet, womit er sich alles an unseren zwei Gryffs rächen könnte. Und das waren keine Rachegedanken alá „Ich fessle dich an mein Bett und mache unanständige Dinge mit dir, die du dich sonst nicht traust", sondern eher „Zuerst lass ich mir von Snape ein Gift für euch geben, dass euch von innen heraus brennen lässt, während ihr mit Umbridge reden müsst." Ich glaube, Draco hat es etwas übertrieben, aber daran sieht man, dass es ihm ernst ist, mit Ron."

„Keine Sorge, Mal- ... Draco wird die Erklärung zwar nicht unbedingt gefallen, aber sie rechtfertigt es schon. Harry und Ron wollten ihn eifersüchtig machen. Harry hat zwar gestern schon und heute Morgen auch wieder was-weiß-ich mit Ron gemacht, aber ich glaube, das hat sich inzwischen geregelt. Er meinte, er wolle ausprobieren, ob er nicht vielleicht doch eher auf Jungs steht." Blaise sah bei dieser Erklärung zwar nicht sehr überzeugt aus, doch Seamus stimmte ihn schnell um, indem er ihm einfach ein paar Küsschen aufdrückte. „Ich glaube ihnen und du glaubst mir. Wir wären doch keine echten Gryffindors, würden wir viel lügen."

Während Blaise und Seamus ihre Zweisamkeit genossen, wurden die anderen schon vom grimmigen Snape ins Klassenzimmer gelassen. Ron war darauf bedacht, nicht in Dracos Nähe zu kommen, da er inzwischen seinen bösen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Der Rotschopf versteckte sich halb hinter Harry, als sie hineingingen, was für lauteres Getuschel sorgte. Die beiden waren es jetzt schon leid, aber keiner von beiden hatte Lust darauf, sich jetzt um so etwas zu kümmern, wenn Snape anwesend war und seine fiesen Vorteile daraus ziehen konnte.

Langsam kamen alle Schüler in den kalten, düsteren Raum, den Ron am Abend zuvor noch hatte aufräumen müssen. Sogar Seamus und Blaise waren schon da, auch wenn sie getrennt voneinander gekommen waren- es sollte schließlich niemand Verdacht schöpfen. Allerdings waren die meisten im Moment eh mehr auf Ron und Harry fixiert, sodass sie endlich mal ein bisschen aufatmen konnten.

Mit einem Schwung Snapes Zauberstabs schwang die Kerkertür mit einem lauten Knall zu, woraufhin jeder im Raum verstummte. Der Professor hingegen begann zu reden. „Kein Gequatsche, Potter und Weasley, sie werden eh gleich nicht mehr nebeneinander sitzen." Ron war von Snapes öliger Stimme und insbesondere von seiner Anmerkung schon wieder so provoziert, dass er ihm am liebsten einen Fluch aufgehetzt hätte, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück, indem er ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mit dem anderen Rons linken festhielt. Hinter ihnen im Klassenzimmer entbrannten erneut Gespräche, die sich eindeutig um die beiden Gryffindors drehten. „Heute werdet ihr einen äußerst giftigen Trank brauen und weil man von Ihnen für Derartiges nicht genügend Kompetenz erwarten kann, teile ich jedem von Ihnen einen Partner zu- Häuserübergreifend." Die Schüler stöhnten auf und so ging Snape seine Liste von Schülerpaaren durch. Hermine wurde mit Crabbe zusammengesteckt, Harry bekam Goyle ab und Seamus musste sich ein Strahlen verkneifen, als er gemeinsam mit Blaise aufgerufen wurde. Ron wurde nervös. _Bitte Draco. Mach, dass Snape mich mit Draco zusammensteckt. Bitte- obwohl! Er ist wütend auf mich. Bloß nicht Draco! Bloß nicht Draco! _Derweil war, ohne dass Ron es mitbekommen hätte, Draco schon gemeinsam mit Lavender aufgerufen worden, was beiden einen angewiderten Ausdruck ins Gesicht gezaubert hatte.

„Und zu Letzt. Weasley, Sie arbeiten gemeinsam mit Nott. Wenn nun jeder von Ihnen sich wie geheißen zusammentut und den Anweisungen an der Tafel folgt. Am Ende der Stunde müssen alle mit dem ersten Teil fertig sein. Zu nächster Stunde will ich eine Abhandlung über den Trank und weshalb es nötig ist, ihn in mehreren Schritten zu brauen. Zwei Rollen Pergament, versäumen sie es nicht, sonst werden sie zum Testobjekt unseres Giftes und nun los!" Ron war recht erleichtert, nicht mit Draco arbeiten zu müssen, andererseits wusste er nun auch nicht, wann sonst sich ihm die Gelegenheit bieten würde, mit ihm zu reden. Er war gerade grade lustlos den Weg zu Nott gegangen, da kam besagter Blondschopf und hielt den anderen Slytherin zurück.

„Nott, wir tauschen Partner. Diese pinke, parfümierte Gryffindor halt ich schon aus der Ferne nicht aus." Draco war ganz der Slytherinprinz und Nott gehorchte aufs Wort. Sobald er außer Reichweite war, fühlte Ron sich schrecklich unwohl unter dem schlecht gelaunten Blick von Draco. „Weasley, du holst die Zutaten und dann _reden_ wir."

* * *

(*) Das war hier als eine Anspielung auf den Zeitumkehrer gemeint, aber so ein Wandteppich, oder geschweigedenn die Nische wird in J.K.R.'s Büchern so nie erwähnt.

So meine Lieben, ein weiteres Kapitel abgeschlossen und jetzt kommt endlich mal ein bisschen Ron+Draco-Talk... leider erst im nächsten Kapitel. Wer weiß wie lange das noch dauern wird -,-'

Die besten Grüße, SpinatKeks :*


	12. Lieber nicht noch mal auf Anfang

A/N: Dass ich lange brauche, muss ich ja nicht mehr erwähnen. Lasset die Spiele einfach beginnen und reut euch auf semi-dramatische Bekennungsgespräche.

Disclaimer: J.K.R. ist die Urheberin, mir gehört nur der Plot, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

Warnings: slash... und vielleicht ein bisschen OOC, wer weiß das schon so genau ^^

* * *

„_Nott, wir tauschen Partner. Diese pinke, parfümierte Gryffindor halte ich schon aus der Ferne nicht aus." Draco war ganz der Slytherinprinz und Nott gehorchte aufs Wort. Sobald er außer Reichweite war, fühlte Ron sich schrecklich unwohl unter dem schlecht gelaunten Blick von Draco. „Weasley, du holst die Zutaten und dann _reden_ wir." _

Ron tat wie ihm geheißen war, um das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nicht noch mehr zu gefährden. Damit er alle Zutaten, die an der Tafel vermerkt waren, transportieren konnte, musste er einige vor sich herschweben lassen, doch zum Glück kam alles unbeschadet an.

Draco hatte währenddessen schon den Kessel mit dem genau abgemessenen Wasser über das Feuer gestellt und fing sofort an, den widerlichen Fühler einer Venemos Tentacula fein zu zerhacken, als Ron sie ordentlich auf dem Tisch abgeladen hatte. Bevor der Rotschopf seinen Mund aufmachen und sich in irgendeiner Form rechtfertigen konnte, hatte Draco allerdings mit dem Kreuzverhör schon angefangen.

„Deine Handlungen widersprechen deinen Aussagen. Was sollte also das heute Morgen in der Großen Halle?" Ron versuchte, zu antworten, aber Draco sprach in seiner gefährlichen stillen Rage einfach weiter. „Ich mache das nicht aus Spaß, Weasley. Das homosexuell-sein. Und wenn du schleimiger Gryffindor mir ernste, peinliche Briefe schreibst, um mich am nächsten Morgen zu verarschen und Potter den Mund auszuessen, sehe ich keinen weiteren Sinn darin, dir noch irgendwas zu glauben. Zumal ich genauso gut wieder meinen alten, unverfänglichen Spaß mit dir treiben könnte und das ebenso mit deinen widerlichen Gryffindorfreunden." Draco verzog sein Gesicht angeekelt, als hätte er gerade Bubotubler-Eiter im Gesicht abbekommen. Ron hingegen war rot vor Wut geworden. Nicht nur, dass Harrys Plan genau in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war, jetzt nahm Draco auch noch seine alten Verhaltensmuster wieder an. Allerdings würde es sie nicht weiterführen, wenn Ron nun auch nicht mehr an sich hielt… nur wollte er das auch nicht einfach auf sich ruhen lassen… aber einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, obwohl er endlich ein klärendes Gespräch haben wollte wäre ungefähr so kontraproduktiv wie Snape Fett ins Haar zu schmieren, um es besser aussehen zu lassen. Langsam bekam Ron Kopfschmerzen von diesem Drachenmist.

„I-ich… ähm, es tut mir Leid. Harry und ich sind nicht zusammen und ich habe auch kein Interesse an ihm… es ist nur… na ja, er meinte, wir sollen dich eifersüchtig machen.", nuschelte Ron, beschämt und seine Wut unterdrückend aus den Tiefen seines gesenkten Kopfes hervor. Draco schnaubte bei dieser Erklärung, trotz Rons Bemühungen, sich und ihn nicht aufzuregen, unzufrieden auf.

„Und erklärst du mir auch, warum ich auf deine Bitten eingehen sollte, wenn du noch von den kindischen Vorschlägen deines _Busenfreundes_ in deinen Entscheidungen abhängst? Ich habe kein Interesse an einem gepflegten Umgang mit dir, um dann wieder so… _bloßgestellt _zu werden. Es würde mir einigen Ärger ersparen, dich einfach nicht wahrzunehmen, was nicht schwer ist, angesichts der Tatsache, _wer du bist_." Zu verleugnen, dass Ron es hasste derartig degradiert und beleidigt zu werden wäre eine Verleugnung seiner Prinzipien. Er konnte sich das nicht gefallen lassen! Er konnte nicht ignorieren, wie unfair Draco von ihm redete! Und vor allem konnte er nicht alleine die Schuld auf sich nehmen, wenn Harry ihn küsste.

_Ich hätte mich wehren müssen… aber wer wehrt sich schon gegen Harry Potter? Und was hätte ich in der großen Halle schon anstellen können, ohne sofort alle Blicke auf uns zu ziehen…Bei Merlins Bart, ich weiß ja nicht mal, was ich hätte tun müssen, um ihn von seinem Plan abzuhalten. Wenn er jetzt noch so einen genialen Plan auspackt, wie ich Draco das glaubhaft mache, kann ich auch gleich Hogwarts verlassen und mich-_

„Kriege ich heute noch eine Antwort, Wiesel?"

„Nenn mich nicht Wiesel! Ich weiß genau, dass das nur deine dumme Abwehrhaltung ist, mit der du mich beleidigst, Malfoy und an dem Mist habe _ich_ kein Interesse. Ich hab es dir schon erklärt. Das mit Harry hatte keine Bedeutung und wenn du mich für immer deshalb beschuldigen willst und darüber hinaus vergisst, dass unsere Beziehung zueinander anders hätte aussehen können als sich jeden Tag zu streiten, dann tut es mir Leid für dich. Aber wahrscheinlich bist du schon so verkrampft und engstirnig geboren worden, in deiner ach so tollen Reinblüterfamilie.", zischte Ron aufgeregt. Sein Vorhaben, das hier neutral zu überstehen war längst in Vergessenheit geraten. Draco funkelte ihn aus zornerfüllten Augen an, für das was er eben losgelassen hatte. Sein Arm hob sich bedrohlich in die Luft und ohne seinen Blick von Ron abzuwenden begann er zu sprechen.

„Professor? Weasley fühlt sich nicht wohl. Ich bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel." Harry, Hermine und Ron starrten ihn entgeistert an, nur Professor Snape schien das angeblich angegriffene Wohlbefinden seines Schülers herzlich egal zu sein. Er nickte abwertend und schlich weiter seine Runden durch die Klasse, hier und dort für misslungene Brauversuche ein paar Hauspunkte abziehend. Am Arm festgehalten wurde Ron von Draco vor sich her aus dem Kerkerraum geschoben, von den Blicken seiner besten Freunde verfolgt. Seine Versuche, sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien waren nutzlos und er wurde erst losgelassen, als sie in sicherer Entfernung zum Klassenraum waren.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?"

„Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand aus dem Klassenraum von unserer kleinen _Unterredung_ Wind bekommt!" Draco drückte Ron roh an die kalte Steinwand. „Wehe dir, Weasley, wenn du noch einmal meine Familie beleidigst!"

„Das sagt der richtige!"

„Und wie das der richtige sagt! Du hast doch nicht die geringste Ahnung wie es in meiner Familie ist, Ron."

„Ach, jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder Ron? Bei Merlins Bart! Ich wette, du hast nicht die geringsten Intentionen, mir zu erklären wie es in deiner Familie ist, damit ich dir glauben kann, denn das würde ja deinen dämlichen Stolz untergraben."

„Ich habe mich vorhin schon gewundert, solch anspruchsvolle Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören, _Weasley_… Scheint dir ja besser zu gefallen, so angesprochen zu werden." _Gehe nämlich bloß nicht auf meine Versuche ein, dir wieder näherzukommen_, dachte Draco sarkastisch den Satz zu Ende. Er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass Rons Brief ihn berührt hat… auf seine verschrobene, peinliche Art. Natürlich nicht viel und das Szenario heute Morgen in der großen Halle hatte die Spuren fast schon wieder komplett ausgewaschen, aber Ron so zu begegnen hat Draco einiges begreifen lassen.

„Es passt jedenfalls besser zu diesem Gespräch als von demjenigen, der mich beleidigt Ron genannt zu werden!"

„Was? Ist es nicht viel persönlicher und verletzender, beim Vornamen dumm und inkompetent genannt zu werden?", antwortete Draco ruhig, während er Ron immer noch unnachgiebig an die Wand drückte. Der Rothaarige hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt, sodass seine scheinend roten Ohren in Dracos direkter Sicht waren. _Ich verbau es mir hier richtig. Entweder ich kratze noch irgendwie die Kurve und finde einen dämlichen Kompromiss, oder Ron hasst mich für immer und ich habe auf diese Weise meinen frustrierenden Frieden. Wenn nur er und dieser dumme Potter-Junge heute nicht diese Show abgezogen hätten… Bei Salazar!_

Draco schaffte es nicht, mit sich selbst einig zu werden. Er überlegte hin und her und kam zu keinem Schluss, während Ron in seinen Händen langsam ungeduldig wurde und sich gegen den festen Griff zu wehren versuchte.

_Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder bei null anfangen_...

Während der Blonde gerade noch zu einem Entschluss kam, wusste Ron nicht weiter. Er hatte diese Situation nicht provozieren wollen, wo es doch so aussah als würde Draco jede Sekunde eine Prügelei beginnen oder ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen… oder ihn küssen? Der Blonde hielt weiterhin Rons Hände fest an die Wand gepresst, während er sein Körpergewicht langsam nach vorne verlagerte und sein Gesicht dem Rons näherte.

„Ron… du verunsicherst mich.", flüsterte er ihm flüchtig ins Ohr, setzte seine Lippen an den Hals, den Kieferknochen hoch, direkt neben Rons Lippen und weich und vorsichtig auf sie. Beide erlaubten sich ein Seufzen, ehe Draco nun endlich seinen Griff löste, um seine Hände am Oberkörper seines Gegenübers entlangwandern lassen zu können. Der Kuss den sie währenddessen teilten war gefühlvoll, dennoch vertiefte er sich nicht und Draco behielt auch seine Hände oberhalb der Kleidung. So schwer es Ron fiel, schob er sie weg und neigte seinen Kopf ein Stück weg.

Die Zeit schien so langsam zu vergehen als täte sie es absichtlich, um alles genau mitzubekommen.

„Versteh das nicht falsch, M- Draco…" Die Miene des Malfoyerben verdunkelte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen. Ron versuchte dem entgegenzuwirken, indem er seinen Hals und Hinterkopf umgriff und sich an Draco lehnte. „Du bist…- wie peinlich-"

„Nicht schlimmer als dein Brief und jetzt beeile dich, es wird nicht angenehmer, mich abzuschieben."

„Jetzt hör doch erst Mal zu! Deinetwegen habe ich Hermine verletzt und abgewiesen, das Gefühl zwischen mir und Harry Distanz aufbauen zu müssen und herausgefunden, dass mein verschrobener Kumpel Seamus mit deinem verschrobenen besten Freund zusammen ist. Ich bin der Meinung, mir einen kleinen Teil deiner Aufmerksamkeit verdient zu haben!" Draco schaute unbeteiligt an ihm vorbei, an die Mauer, wobei Ron inzwischen wusste, dass das absichtlich war und nicht, weil er tatsächlich kein Interesse hatte. „Ich… du bist… Slytherin verdammt! Und du bist Malfoy, aber du bist mir wichtig geworden in diesen verhexten letzten paar Tagen! Aber was wir hier machen ist das gleiche in grün. Wenn wir wieder so anfangen, wird sich keines der Probleme lösen." Als Draco immer noch keine Reaktion zeigte, sprach Ron einfach weiter. „Aber ich denke, dass es sich lohnen würde, die Probleme zu lösen und… und verdammt! Weshalb muss ich so viel reden? Ich kann sowas nicht mal!" Der Blonde löste seinen eisigen Blick endlich von der Wand und taute auf. Er küsste Ron erneut, diesmal sehr flüchtig und ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte, dass sein Vater ihn dabei erwischen würde. Entweder, damit er vor Schreck den Zauberstab verlor oder dem ganzen sein unschönes Ende verpasste. Dann hätte Draco jemanden, den er dafür verantworten konnte, statt Angst zu haben, dass er selbst es sein würde, der das hier vermasselte.

„Dafür dass du ein Gryffindor und ein Weasley bist, warst du nicht allzu übel."

„Hör bloß auf, so viele Komplimente habe ich doch nicht verdient", kam prompt die sarkastische Antwort und Draco musste sogar ein wenig darüber schmunzeln.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Bevor ich mich auf dich und deine Gryffindorfreunde einlasse, musst du mir versprechen, dass du dir sicher bist. Sonst gehe ich und hasse dich wieder. Ich bin aktiv, ich weiß was ich will und ich werde auf dich keine Rücksicht nehmen. So bin ich erzogen worden… Ron."

„Klingt ja vielversprechend."

„Das war dein Nein." Sofort hatte sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wieder versteift. Ron erinnerte sich an gestern Abend, als er Blaise über den Weg gelaufen war.

„_Ich wollte dir noch raten, dass du besser nicht mit Dracos Gefühlen spielen solltest. Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, und Draco das niemals zugeben würde, ist er verletzlich. Und wenn du dich mit ihm nur ausprobieren willst und ihn dann einfach so links liegen lässt, wo er gerade angefangen hat, etwas für dich zu empfinden, wirst du es bereuen, glaube mir. Wir Slytherins sind…"_

Die Drohung interessierte Ron gar nicht. Draco _war_ verletzlich. _Natürlich_ war er das.

„Mal- verflucht! Draco! Guck mich an! Das war kein Nein, okay? Ich… ich _will_ es _wirklich_ versuchen, aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, immer mit dem einverstanden zu sein, was du machst und wie du dich verhältst. Aber was ist schon eine Person, die absolut gehorsam ist?"

„Eine Person, die mit mir zusammen sein kann.", antwortete Draco kalt. Das stimmte nicht. Er würde sich mit einer solchen Person langweilen.

„Jetzt hör auf mit diesem Mist. Ich hätte eigentlich das gleiche Recht, dir vorzuschreiben, dass du dich damit abzufinden hast, dass ich keine Rücksicht auf dich nehmen werde. Und, willst du was dagegen sagen? Wenn nicht, dann werden wir sofort heiraten, Draco."

„Ziehe nicht meine Sorgen in den Dreck, Ron." Der Rothaarige rieb sich angestrengt die Schläfen. Das hier war eine wirklich, _wirklich _ schwere Geburt. Dafür, dass sie beide das gleiche Ziel hatten.

„Das mache ich nicht. Ich wollte dir nur begründen, weshalb ich mit meinem Kommentar nicht Nein gemeint habe. Lass es uns versuchen, okay? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es ernst meine." Draco hatte die Augen eng zusammengekniffen und schien zu überlegen. So viel hatte Ron inzwischen über den Malfoy gelernt: Nicht voreilig denken zu wissen, was er denkt.

Wenn Draco jetzt nicht zustimmte, hätte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen müssen, Ron vor ein paar Tagen so mit seinem Kuss zu überrumpeln. Allerdings hatte er sich von Anfang an nicht viel erhofft. Doch nun bot sich ihm die einmalige Gelegenheit, also sollte er zusagen, oder? Schließlich hat er nicht einfach aus dem Blauen heraus entschieden, Ron mal schnell zu küssen. Er war schon länger an ihm interessiert und um ehrlich zu sein war er das schon immer. Nur hatte sich dieses Interesse erst dieses Jahr in ein _solches_ verwandelt.

Draco seufzte schwer. Er würde es sich ewig vorhalten, wenn er diese Gelegenheit nicht ergriff und sich an einer Beziehung mit dem Rothaarigen versuchte. Nein, nicht versuchte. Viel eher würde er endlich dieses Privileg genießen können und nicht mehr in seinen ewigen Wunschgedanken festhängen und darüber frustriert sein.

„Okay." Auf Rons Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das nicht besser hätte ausdrücken können wie glücklich ihn diese Antwort machte. Ergo wie wichtig es ihm mit Draco war. Doch der Blonde, obwohl er seine Antwort nicht bereute und sich mindestens so sehr freute wie Ron, konnte nicht lächeln. Er musste noch eine Sache erledigen. „Ron, das Okay war nur die Zustimmung, dass wir versuchen würden, die Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen, die in den letzten paar Tagen aufgekommen sind." Rons Lächeln verschwand schlagartig und wurde durch eine misstrauische Mine ersetzt. _Nicht voreilig denken zu wissen, was er denkt. Nicht voreilig denken zu wissen, was er denkt. Nicht-_ „Aber das reicht mir nicht. Ich denke schon seit einigen Monaten nur noch an dich und stelle mir vor wie schön es wäre, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Dir das zu gestehen ist nicht einfach, aber dass ich es kann bedeutet doch einiges. Ron, ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zusammen sein willst." Während Draco die ganze Zeit über seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck gewahrt hatte, war Ron von misstrauisch in gerührt und letztendlich in eine Mischung aus extrem froh und böse gewechselt.

„Natürlich will ich! Ich dachte, darum geht es die ganze Zeit. Du blöder Slytherin. Schock mich nicht so!" Draco wusste nicht so recht, ob er nun auch böse werden sollte oder eine andere Gefühlslage angemessener war, doch Ron nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihn in einen sanften Kuss verwickelte.

* * *

The End! :D

Nein, keine Sorge! Es fehlt noch ein Kapitel, aber dann ist die langwierige Prozedur dieser Ff endlich geschafft.

Wie auch immer.

Liebe Grüße und ein paar Kürbispasteten, SpinatKeks


	13. Epilog – Ein paar Monate später

A/N: Okay, das ist dann wohl das –zumindest meinerseits- langersehnte Ende :3 … Als ich mit Unentschlossen angefangen habe (lang ists her) bin ich eigentlich ohne etwaige Vorstellungen vom Plot an die Sache rangegangen, insofern bin ich ganz schön zufrieden mit dem Werdegang im Allgemeinen. Aber egal. Ich entschuldige mich hier nur noch schnell bei allen Leuten, die sich mehr Romantik erhofft hätten, denn in solchen Dingen muss ich mich erst noch üben. Also, sorry und jetzt geht's weiter.

Warnings: stupid unromantic end (kurz: Sue), OOC, slash (wem das bisher nicht aufgefallen ist sollte sich Sorgen machen)

Disclaimer: J.K.R., dein Auftritt!

* * *

_Können wir uns draußen am See treffen? Blaise und Seamus besetzen schon wieder das Zimmer und ignorieren, dass ich ihnen nicht beim Rummachen zugucken möchte. Außerdem wollte ich dich eh noch sehen. Ich geh schon raus. Hier bleiben ist zu gefährlich. Komm einfach nach, wenn du Zeit hast._

_Draco_

Diese kleine Nachricht kam Ron gerade recht. Er hatte schon den ganzen Vormittag mit Rumsitzen verbracht und sich nicht aufraffen können, alleine rauszugehen. Es war wirklich großartiges Wetter, aber jeder schien andere Pläne zu haben als sich Ron zu erbarmen. Also erhob er sich nun über all seine beschäftigten, treulosen Freunde und ging zu Draco, jemanden der ihn sehen wollte. Und vor allem jemand, _den er_ sehen wollte! Es war nun schon Sonntagnachmittag und Ron hatte seinen Slytherin seit Freitag nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl sie doch immerhin auf die gleiche Schule gingen und beide Vertrauensschüler waren. Manchmal nervte Ron sich selbst mit seiner neuen Besessenheit, aber war es nicht normal, dass er so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Draco verbringen wollte? „Doch das ist es", war vor allem was Seamus ihm die ganze Zeit beteuerte und seine und Blaise' Beziehung schien wunderbar zu funktionieren. Sie stritten sich jedenfalls nicht so viel wie Ron und Draco, doch der Rothaarige hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er mit einer Beziehung klarkäme, in der sie sich nie stritten und ein bisschen Stress abbauen konnten.

Während Ron langsam nach draußen in die warme Nachmittagssonne schlenderte, saß Draco wiederum schon am See und machte sich seine eigenen Sorgen. Es gab einen Grund, aus dem er Ron nach einem Treffen gefragt hatte – _natürlich gab es den_ – und der war nicht ausschließlich, dass er seinen _Freund_ vermisste. Oh, wie stolz er darauf war, Ron so nennen zu können. Malfoys waren in Hinsicht auf Besitztümer schon immer eigen gewesen, aber jetzt wo Ron _ihm_ gehörte – oder vielleicht besser „zu ihm"- musste er sich auch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Abgesehen davon, dass die ganze Schule davon erfahren konnte, geschweige denn Dracos Vater, aber das außen vor. Der junge Malfoy wollte das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich mit jemandem zusammen sein um dieser Person Willen und nicht, um sich zu schmücken oder angeben zu können.

„Hey, Draco!" Ron kam verhalten grinsend auf die Grasfläche zu, auf der Draco angelehnt an einen Baum saß. Glücklicherweise lag dieses Plätzen weit genug abseits, dass niemand der anderen Schüler am See den Blondschopf und seinen Freund wirklich hätte sehen können. Diese Tatsache machte Draco zu seinem Vorteil und zog Ron zur Begrüßung in einen langen Kuss.

„Gut, dass du gekommen bist." Draco lächelte und zog, dezent besitzergreifend wie er nun mal war, Ron in seinen Schoß. Der lehnte sich halb errötend, halb eigentlich an so ein Verhalten gewöhnt, an den Blonden und seufzte.

„Seam und Blaise haben sich also wieder gegenseitig aufgegessen, hm?", begann Ron das Gespräch mit einem ausgeprägten Grinsen in der Stimme.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran! Gott… als ob sie nicht wüssten, dass es _mich_ stört."

„Vielleicht hast du ja eher _sie_ gestört", vermutete Ron, innerlich darüber schmunzelnd, dass Draco immer noch extrem ichbezogen war. Nicht dass er das ändern sollte. Sein Malfoyerbe war so eh viel authentischer.

„Von wegen! Immerhin ist das _mein_ Schlafsaal!"

„Ja, und der von Blaise.", lachte Ron, als Draco ihm gespielt beleidigt den Mund zuhielt. Wobei sich der Rotschopf nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, ob Draco die Beleidigung wirklich nur spielte.

„Nein, nein. Shhht. Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Sie sollten das lieber bei Seamus machen." Ron Gesichtsausdruck verschiefte sich.

„Ja, klasse. Damit die beiden dann lieber mich davonekeln oder wie?" Ein fieses Grinsen manifestierte sich in Dracos Gesicht.

„Na ja, mein Schlafsaal wäre dann offen für dich." Ron grinste errötend und ließ sich noch weiter in den Schoß seines Freundes sinken. Wenn es dort nicht so unglaublich bequem wär, hätte er sich auch gut vorstellen können, mit dem anzufangen, was Seamus und Blaise gerade höchstwahrscheinlich taten…

Ron und Draco saßen inzwischen seit einer guten Weile so draußen am See und unterhielten sich. Hauptsächlich waren es kleine Flirtereien, die ihre Münder beschäftigt hielten, abgesehen von dem ein oder anderen kleinen Kuss. Jetzt aber, Draco immer noch an den Baum gelehnt und Ron an ihn, schwiegen sie. Während der Weasleyspross lauter kleine Kringel irgendwo auf Draco malte, hatte dieser seine Augen verschlossen und dachte nach. Es war schön, Ron heute so für sich zu haben, aber er war noch nicht zu dem gekommen, weshalb er erst nach diesem Treffen gefragt hatte…

Draco, endlich Initiative ergreifend, hielt Rons Hand fest, hob sie an seinen Mund und setzte einen Kuss darauf. Sein Herz schlug, recht untypisch für einen Malfoy, bis an seinen Hals. Ron drehte sich neugierig zu ihm um…

„Ist was?" Draco seufzte und versuchte seinen hysterischen Puls weitestgehend zu ignorieren. _Verdammt, du kannst das. Sei nicht so ein Flubberwurm…_

„Ja."

Stille. Ron zog die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. „Und zwar?"

„Ich… wollte mit dir über etwas reden." Der verwirrte Ausdruck Rons verwandelte sich in einen besorgten. Draco atmete tief durch, ohrfeigte sich mental und fing einfach an zu reden. „Ich komm mir komisch vor, so etwas zu sagen, vor allem weil ich von einem gefühlslosen, frigiden Schnösel erzogen wurde, aber Ron, ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir es geschafft haben. Also, zusammenzukommen. Immerhin bist du…. ich meine, sind wir beide sehr eigenwillig, aber es klappt und das macht mich zweitweise so glücklich, dass… dass sogar _Blaise_ sich über mich wundert. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals derjenige sein würde, der das zuerst sagt, aber… ich" Dracos Stimme setzte einen Moment aus, genauso wie sein Herz. Er hätt nicht erwartet, dass das so schwer werden würde. Ron hatte sich inzwischen in seinem Schoß zu ihm gedreht und schaute ihm eindringlich, mit erröteten Wangen, in die sturmgrauen Augen. Sie waren anscheinend beide gleich aufgeregt. Draco küsste seinen Rotschopf kurz aber intensiv, versuchte Bedeutung in den Moment zu legen. „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich Ron."

Ron wusste einen Moment lang gar nichts mehr. Nicht was passiert war, nicht was er sagen sollte, nicht einmal, wo er gerade war. Alles was er wusste war, dass sein Inneres sich gerade anfühlte wie ein Meer aus Glück. Er lehnte sich vor, küsste Draco mit allem was er hatte und hoffte, dass dieser fühlen könnte, wie glücklich er gerade war. „Ich dich auch." Noch ein Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."

* * *

DAS ENTGÜLTIGE ENDE

Für meine Verhältnisse war das gerade purer Schnulz, also hoffe ich, dass es trotzdem in Ordnung war. Eine Runde Butterbier für alle, die es bis hier geschafft haben! Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank. Ich denke, meine Verspätungen waren doch ganz schön… schwierig. Aber hey, jetzt ist es vorbei! :D

in Dank und ehrerbietung, _SpinatKeks_


End file.
